Jakeward: Edward and Jacob-The Chosen One
by Engela Garises
Summary: The lives of two total opposites change the moment they lay eyes on each other for the first time. Will they pursue or ignore what they are feeling for each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all started

The werewolf clan along with their Alpha wolf, Sam, invited the Cullen clan over to LaPush to tell them something important. They decided that since the Cullens did not drink human blood and did not bite or kill humans, that they would lift the treaty, but with fair warning obviously. Sam told his people that the Cullen family had three people in their family with special powers. One could read minds, one could see into the future and the other one could feel and manipulate people's emotions. The werewolves were taught to hate and destroy vampires since they were young. The wolves had all phased because it made it easier for them to communicate and be on alert at all times. There were seven members of the Cullen family and eight members in the werewolf pack.

When Carslie received the message from the werewolf council, he wondered what the meeting would be about because the letter did not say. Edward immediately rushed down from his bedroom to the living room where Carslie stood because he heard what he was thinking. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the Cullens cluttered in at vampire speed. Carslie told them about the letter and all their thoughts were pretty much the same but it bothered Edward the most because he could hear all of their thoughts. Carslie asked Alice if she could see something in their futures but she could not because she couldn't see past the werewolves.

~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~

Jacob stood in the clearing with the rest of the wolf pack facing the Cullens. Jacob looked up and found himself starring into the two most beautiful golden eyes ever and in that moment, it felt as if they were the only one's there. Jacob started panicking, he had just imprinted on a vampire and not just any vampire…

"Jake what happened?" asked Sam. We all shouted Jacob when he fell to the ground. He almost looked as pale as those bloodsucking leeches. "What's wrong, can I help him?" Carslie asked. Stay on your side Cullen. Sam I'm a doctor, I can help him. Fine, but don't try anything. When Jacob saw Carslie towards him, he stood up weakly and turned around to start running, when Sam called out Jacob stop! Werewolves could not disobey their Alpha, so he stopped. "Sam there is nothing wrong with me, I just need to leave." We will talk about this later Jacob. Thank you Sam.

C: Sam what was that about?

S: Nothing, now the reason we asked you… (He was cut off by Paul saying, look at Edward, what's wrong?

(The Cullens and the pack already introduced themselves to each other.)

S: What's wrong with Edward?

C: What do you mean, he asked turning back to look at Edward.

C: Edward what's wrong?

(Edward's eyes were pitch black now effectively scarring his family and the wolves.)

S:Carslie! Control your son!

Edward started breathing heavily even though he didn't need it. The wolves minus Sam phased and were getting ready to defend their land by jumping Edward when Sam ordered Stand Down guys. Stand Down NOW! (He exclaimed)

C: Edward?, son what's wrong? (Edward stayed silent still breathing heavily) You're not going to do anything. Edward! If you cannot control your urges, then please leave before you hurt someone.

S: If he does something we will be forced to attack.

C: He won't. Son I think it is best if you left. Go back to the house and wait there. (With that Edward ran off in the direction of their house)

S: What was that about?

C: I really don't know. I'll find out once I get home. Now can you tell us the reason for asking us here?

S: Okay. We have decided to lift the treaty. But be warned that, that doesn't give you free reign on our land, you will need our permission to come on it. Secondly, this doesn't mean that you can start biting humans because we'll kill you if you do.

C: Really?! Well thank you very much. And I promise you that my family and I will not disrespect your laws and we'll gladly follow your rules. Right guys?

Cullens: Yes we will.

S: Okay that's all from our side anything from you?

C: No htat would be… (He was cut off by Esme stepping forward)

Es: Excuse me Sam, but is everything all right with young Jacob? (She asked with motherly affection in her voice)  
S: At the moment I couldn't say, but I'll go find out right after we're done here.

Es: Okay, well call if there's anything any of us can do.

S: Will do. Carslie, Esme, everyone.

All: Good day.

~~~**A WHILE LATER**~~~~

Sam's POV

S: Jake, can you tell me what that was back there?

J: Sam please don't hate me I'm really sorry.

S: Why are you sorry, Jacob?

J: Because I've imprinted.

S: That's something to be happy about, so what is there to be sorry about?

J: Sam's it's a guy.

S: That is not something to be ashamed about, that's just means you are destined to be with a man as you're soulmate. Is it someone from the pack?

J: Consequently not. (This is going to be so difficult)

~~~**MEANWHILE**~~~

When we arrived at our house, I immediately went searching for Edward and found him up in his bedroom.

C: Son, are you all right?

E: Yes, dad I'm fine.

C: So can you tell me what happened at the clearing this afternoon?

E: I don't know what happened.

C: What do you mean, son?

E: What I mean is that I do not know or understand what was going through that mutts head.

C: Edward! (He warned)

E: What? That;s what he is isin't it?

C: Still. So what do you mean you don't understand what young Jacob (He stressed JACOB's name) was thinking?

E: That's just it Carslie. First, it started off as the normal hatred they were all thinking. Then he looked up and it somehow turned too… (He was cut off by Esme calling them all down.)

Es: I just received a call from Sam and I invited him and his pack over for dinner tonight.

E: I'm not going to be here.

Es: oh no! Everyone will be here.(He wanted to speak to us all, he said he has something to explain)

E: You can tell me when I get back.

Es: Edward I have spoken. Now Rose, Alice join me please. We need to go buy a few ingredients for tonight.

E: Why don't they eat in their own houses? Why do they need to eat here?

Es: Carslie, will you please drive us? (She said ignoring Edward's outburst.

C: Sure thing,

Later that day everyone was helping Esme prepare a meal for the werewolves. Even Rosalie was helping, no one knew why because she is the "ice queen", who doesn't like helping others, especially the wolves. Well everyone except Edward that is.

**A/n: This is my first Jakeward fic so go easy on me please.**

**Lots of Love**

**Engie**


	2. Chapter 2: You Did What?

Edward's POV

That evening the werewolves arrived. Sam looked all too serious but I couldn't read his mind. He blocked me out. The rest of the werewolves hadn't blocked me out but it was hopeless because they knew as much as I did and that was NOTHING. But one of them was missing.

E: Where's the other mutt? (Before Sam could answer his mind block went off briefly and this was all Edward got before it went up again: "Really Him?")

S: Jacob! Will be joining us shortly he had something important to do first.

Es: That's okay, come through to the kitchen if any of you are hungry.

E: When aren't they ever hungry? "Stupid Mutts"

S: ("Why Him?")

E: Why me what?!

A: Ed what are you talking about?

E: (Edward started shouting) First, he thought: really him, now he's thinking : why him and I want to know why he's thinking it!?

S: Stop reading my mind! Leec-Edward!

E: Then tell m e what I need to know!

S: I'm afraid I will not say anything until Jacob get's here.

E: FINE! Then I'll go get him.

S: Under no circumstances, shall you go onto our land we will KILL you, even if it hurts him.

E: Hurts who? Who will killing me hurt?

S: I've already said too much, no more till Jacob gets here.

E: No!

C: Let's go have dinner.

~~~**MEANWHILE**~~~

Jacob's POV

I can't believe what I'm about to tell my dad. He's gonna be so disappointed in me. Me, the great Ephraim Black's great grandson has imprinted on a leech, I'm sure Ephraim's turning in his grave right now. I found him in the kitchen.

J: Dad can I tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad.

B: Why. What did you do this time?

J: (Deep Breath) DadIveimprinted. (He said all at once)

B: Okay, now son it would be so lovely if you repeated what you just said, but slower.

J: Dad I've imprinted on.. on a vampire. (Billy started smiling)

B" Okay, tell me how did it happen? (Jacob told his father about what happened in the clearing, but still couldn't understand why he was smiling)

B: Aaahhh! So where are you going and where's Sam?

J: I'm going to the Cullen's and Sam's already there. (He said sadly)

B: Hey don't be sad. I'll explain everything when we get there.

J: Okay.

Billy's POV

I knew what was going on. I knew why it happened. Now all I had to do was to somehow convince the Cullen's to go with it. Especially young… (His thought were interrupted)

J: Dad, we're here.

Es: Hi there Jacob, this must be your father…

B: Billy, Billy Black.

Es: Nice to meet you Mr. Black.

B: No, no call me Billy.

E: What there's more?

B: ("It's him isin't it?")

E: NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH. SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHATS GOING ON, BEFORE I LOSE IT.

C: You will not lose anything Edward. Now lets go in and talk about this in a civil matter.

J: I'll join you shortly, just need to grad something. ("I hope my imprint accepts me")

~~~**INSIDE**~~~

B: I'm pretty sure you all want to know what happened and why it happened right. So please don't interrupt me… Ephraim Black said… (He was interrupted)

E: Wait up, who's Ephraim Black?

C: So Ephraim Black was the first leader of the Quilette tribe. He was also the one who created the treaty that was acquitted this morning.

E: So what do we have to do with a dead man.

B: That dead man happens to be my grandfather. Now let me continue.

~~~**STORY**~~~

So, Ephraim's grandfather told him about the legend of the "Chosen Wolf". The werewolves and vampires were total enemies, didn't and couldn't live together in harmony. There was a war irrupting between the two species, a war that would wipe out both species. Most probably also killing the rest of the werewolves and vampires. The ancestors of the werewolves and vampires saw it was heading for a disaster and they knew they had to do something. So they decided to find the "Chosen Wolf" and made him imprint on **HIS** biggest enemy and not the werewolves biggest enemy but **HIS**. So he imprinted on his biggest enemy. Imprinting is a werewolves most sacred law; the wolves couldn't hurt the vampires because it will kill the "Chosen One" and the vampires couldn't attack because the"Chosen One's" imprint stopped them. At first the two hated the whole thing but they learned to love each other. There were also stories that they would have two direct descendents that would find their way to each other before another war irrupted between the two groups.

S: So that means that you two are direct descendents of the "Chosen Wolf" and his partner.

E: Hello? Anyone gonna tell me who the descendents are?

B: (Still smiling) Well I'm guessing by the things that happened today that the descendents are my son and young Edward.

J: WHAT!

E: Why would we be the descendents? (He shouted)

S: Because Jacob imprinted.

Es: (Happily, enthusiastically) Jacob imprinted on Edward.

E: What! You imprinted on ME!?

J: Hey hold up! I didn't choose to imprint on YOU. (He said with disgust)

E: Hey what's wrong with me?

J: Nothing… I mean… aaaggg Shut Up!

E: No you shut up!

J: No you!

E: No you!

J: No you!

E: Gosh you're so childish.

J: Not as childish as you.

E: Guess the person I'm supposed to be in love with is an idiot.

J: (Sticking out his tongue)

What the guys didn't notice was that both their families had smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Here To Help!

~~~**A FEW DAYS LATER**~~~

It had been a week since Billy told everyone about the chosen one. Jacob has been getting sicker and weaker and sicker with each day. It has also been a week since Edward took off.

~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~

C: Alright enough guys. We have a lot to discuss.

E: Wait, was he being serious.

B: Yes I was. This is not something to joke about.

E: What, No. I will not be forced to take this mutt as my soul mate just because of some tale that might not even be real! I'd rather die alone!

C: Edward you know you don't mean that and its not a tale it's a legend.

E: I don't care I'm leaving.

S: Edward if you leave you can kill him. So please don't.

E: Let him die. Now get out of my way.

C: Sam just let him go, he'll be back.

E: Don't count on it.

A: Don't worry Jake, I'll keep an eye on him.

J: (With tear stained eyes) Thank you Alice, but you don't have to go through so much trouble.

A: Nonsense, you're family now and besides I know how my brother is.

J: I don't mean to be rude but I'd really like to leave.

C: Of course.

Es: You can come back anytime dear, all of you can.

J: (Yeah I doubt that) Bye Bye.

~~~**END OF FLASHBACK**~~~

Edward's POV

These people are crazy if they think I will date that mutt. That stinking, rude, ugly, beautiful skinned, glowing eyed, cute mutt. Wait what the hell am I saying? All I've ever felt for those mutts was hatred but now something has changed. I didn't find him stinking, he actually smelt sweet. I'm getting this extra air of weakness, pain and sadness and I don't know who's emotions those were, coz they were most certainly not mine. I don't know that there's something in me telling me to go see if Jake's okay. Since when do I call him Jake!? I NEEDED TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS HAPPENING MEANING THAT I WOULD HAVE TO GO BACK TO FORKS.

~~~**MEANWHILE~~~CULLEN HOUSE~~~**

Carlisle's POV

I was really worried about Jacob. He was in a very bad state not just emotionally but physically too. Being a doctor I went Lapush to see if I can help him but Billy told me sadly that if Edward did not return soon Jacob would die. He said that it normally took a yeaer before a wolf would die because of rejection, but for young Jacob it was less than a week.

C: Okay. Lets group up and go looking for Edward. Because I'm afraid if we don't get him here young Jacob could die. Alice: you and Jasper go West, Rose: You and Emmett go South, Esme and I will head North and Sam and he's pack will go East. Whoever gets to first should contact me and I'll tell everyone else. We're going to get Edward back even if it's the last thing we do.

All: Okay Carlisle.

Edward's POV

I was sitting in the forest when I heard them coming. I didn't even make an effort to get away from them.

Es: Edward, oh my goodness you're okay.

C: Edward my son.

Before I could answer Carlisle took out his phone and called someone. Alice as I gathered from his thoughts.

C: Yes we got him. C: Yes we'll try. C: Call the others and go find the wolves and meet us there. C: Okay be quick.

E: Okay so why should I go to the reservation? Why are you working with those MUTTS! And why do I need to be quick?

Es: Honey Jacob is busy hurting.

E: Let him get over it. A "Broken Heart" has never killed anyone.

Es: It's killing him son.

E: Huh!?

C: Son if werewolves are rejected by their imprints they can NO will die from a broken heart.

E: How bad is it? (He asked sincerely)

C: Normally it takes them up to a year before they pass away but since he is the "Chosen Wolf" he's father believes that's the reason he's getting sicker so fast.

E: Can I see him?

Carlisle though back at the last time he saw Jacob.

E: (This is one of those times I was happy that I couldn't cry) Oh My. Did I do that to him?

Es: You're doing it to him and he'll only get worse if you don't go to him.

E: …

Es: If not for you, do it for him, his father, family, his pack.

E: Uhm, uh, uh. Lets Go!

When we arrived at Jacob's house I saw my family and all the wolves except Sam and Seth outside, all with sad expressions on their faces.

C: What happened, where are they?

A: Their in his room.

When I got to Jacobs door I heard his father say : :We're losing him. We can't lose him. I can't lose my son. Jacob please"

C: Edward Go!

When I got in Jacob's room Billy, Sam, Seth and Mrs. Clearwater all started smiling sadly in my direction.

B: Edward please, you're the only one who can save him.

E: Okay.

They all decided that it was better if they'd leave the room. Which I was grateful for.

E: Jake wake up. You can't die on me. Please don't. ( I said as I stood by the door.)(I decided to move closer to his bed and sat on the chair Mrs. Clearwater was sitting on and I placed my hand on Jake's arm.)

E: Jake please. You can't promise to be my soulmate and just leave me, that's selfish. I've been alone so many decades and now that I have someone he's dying.

J: (Speaking weakly) Ed… Is that… is that?

E: It's me love. I'm happy you're awake.

J: You're really here?

E: Yes Love I'm so sorry for abandoning you. Please forgive me.

J: I love you and I'll always forgive you. Please don't leave me again.

E: I promise I won't. I love you too. Can I join you?

The only I got was Jacob moving slightly and patting the spot next to him an his bed.

**E:THIS FELT PERFECT**


	4. Chapter 4: Families Getting Closer

Edward's POV

Jacob has been getting better lately. My family and I got immunity to come on to the reservation but we weren't allowed to do any "funny business" like Paul said. I was surprised at how close my family had gotten with the Quileute's. Rosalie and Jake(I love that name) anyways Rosalie and Jake were inseparable, they'd always be off somewhere either fixing a car or buying car spares. Esme. Esme just liked having someone to cook for. Those wolves were always hungry, so Esme spent her days cooking or shopping for ingredients. Alice was just happy that she had more people to shop for. The wolves told her that they didn't need new clothing but she didn't care. Carlisle was happy that he found himself a new friend. They'd spend their time together sharing old stories and personal experiences and I was happy for them. Emmett was just happy that he had more people to fight. The guys in their wolf forms were almost as strong if not stronger than us. Jasper would always side with the werewolves if they were fighting Emmett. Emmett's biggest opponent has to be Paul; they were always out staging eac other. We were all currently in our backyard having a barbeque, Alice's idea, even though we don't eat.

E: Uhm… Everyone we have a little announcement.

J: Yeah. Edward and I decided that we need to get to know each other better.

E: So we've decided that we're going to Canada for a few days.

B: (Smiling broadly) Uhm? And for how long

J: DAD!

E: We'll only be gone a week sir.

B: Son, call me sir one more time and I'll run you over with my chair.

Hahaahhaahahahahah

~~~**Canada**~~~

Jacob's POV

Oh my gosh. There's snow everywhere. A cute little snow covered cabin down this beautiful walk way. Ed this place is amazing!

E: Only the best for my love. Are you sure you're not cold?

J: Ed I have body temp of 108', do you think I can get cold?

E: Guess not. Lets go in.

~~~**A few hours later**~~~

Edward and I were cuddled up, me in his arms in front of the fire place.

J: This is nice.

E: Yeah. Ask me.

J: Ask you what?

E: Ask me what's on your mind.

J: If you already know why are you asking?

E: I don't know, you're hiding it from me.

J: There's two things. 1: How old are you? (He exclaimed)

E: (With his famous smirk) I am 112 young Jacob.

J: (Shocked) WHAT! You're OLD.

E: Is that going to be a problem for us?

J: (Stilled shocked) I'm dating an old dude! Damn.

E: (Laughing) Number 2?

J: old. Okay 2 is why did you agree.

E: Agree to what?

J: Did you just do it so I wouldn't die?

E: Jake look at me. Good. Jake I'm doing this because I've fallen in love with you, not coz I was afraid you'd die.

J: Really?

E: Yes, now come here and kiss me.

J: Ewwww, no you're old.

E: Okay I'll just go look for another hot guy and kiss him.

J: Fine you win now kiss me!

~~~**Meanwhile Back In Forks**~~~

Se: I have a special delivery for a Mr Ulley.

S: Seth, do you have to make a joke out of everything?

Se: Yes. Here's your letter.

S: Who from?

Se: No name.

S: Okay give it here.

~~~**After A Minute**~~~

S: (Sounding distressed) Seth who gave this to you.

Se: A woman by the border gave it to me and said to give it to you. Why?

S: I'm calling a family meeting.

Se: Only us or everyone else?

S: Seth "family" means EVERYONE.

~~~**Meeting**~~~

S: I'm not going to beat around the bush. Jacob is in trouble and WE need to make sure that he's safe.

B: My son? How do you know he is in trouble?

S: We received a note from a woman by the border saying: YOUR STAR WOLF MAY HAVE FOUND HIS MATE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE HAVE STOPED WATCHING HIM. THAT THING WILL NOT LIVE TO STOP US. WE'LL BE BACK.

B: Oh my!

C: Sam did you see the woman?

S: No, Seth was actually the one who gave me this letter.

C: Seth did you notice anything?

Se: Like?

C: Did she have a distinctive smell, something off about here?

Se: She was pale, long golden hair. She looked scared.

S: Do you know whom he's describing?

C: Yes, she works in the castle the Volturi lives in.

S: We need to get Jacob over here, to be able to protect him.

A: Edward can… (She got that lost expression in her eyes. She was having a vision) I can see Jacob. I cannot normally see him. Why now?

C: What did you see?

A: I saw a room. It's big. I see chains and medical equipment. Carlisle there's blood everywhere. (She said as she drew the room she saw)

C: We need to get Edward and Jacob back here so that we can ALL protect Jacob. Remember he's the main priority now.

V: What Carlisle said is true. Set your rivalry for dominance aside and protect my son.

S: Yes we will Billy. Lets call Cullen.

~~~**Canada**~~~

Edward's POV

Last night was amazing. Both Jacob and I have never been with a guy before but it felt so right. Jacob and I connected on another level last night. Whe Jacob woke up this morning his skin was lighter than usual and he wasn't hungry like he was every single day and when I asked him to go hunting with me, he couldn't phase. That's when I started getting nervous, so I called the only person who could surely tell me what's wrong, his father.

~~~**Phone Call**~~~

E: Billy is this you?

B: Oh my gosh Edward. You had us all worried. What happened, whee's Jacob?

E: Jacobs here. He's fine… …"Well sort off". Why are you asking?

B: What do you mean sort off, what happened to my son?

E: That's why I'm calling. I need to know something.

B: First tell me if Jacobs oaky.

E: Like I said I don't know… (He was ALMOST cut off) No, no interruptions. My mate L My mate's changing.

B: How?

E: He was way lighter than he used to be, he's not hungry this morning like he always is and the thing that has me the most worried is that he can't phase. He tried twice already but he couldn't. He decided to go for a nap, he wore himself out.

B: Edward this may be a little a personal, but were you and Jacob together.

J: Yes, I haven't left his sight since we arrived here.

B: No, I mean on an intimate level?

E: Uhm… Yes we were? (HE said it more like a question)

B: And when was this? (He said with a slight smile in his voice)

E: Uhm… Last night. (Again like question)

B: (Smiling happily) Oh my. Oh my. I can't believe this.

E: WHAT! What can't you believe? Tell me, is it something bad.

B: I can't believe what has happened. I just told you, oh and I don't know if it's bad or not. YET.

E: We're on our way back. We need to find out what's wrong with him. I won't and cannot lose him. No!

C: Edward you won't lose him. Billy doesn't seem worried so we won't be worried. Just hurry back. We're all waiting at our house.

(They decided to leave out the letter for now)

E: Okay We're on our way.

**Lots of Love**

**Engie**


	5. Chapter 5: What Could Be Wrong?:?:?:?:?

Jacob's POV

When I woke up from my little slumber I saw Edward rushing in and out of the room, bringing in our things from the other rooms in the house and packing them in our suitcases.

J: What's going on, why are you packing?

E: Good you're awake, we need to leave.

J: Leave, where and why are we leaving? (He asked getting defensive)

E: No need to get defensive. We're going back to Forks. Everyone's already waiting for us.

J: Edward! (He whined) I told you it's no biggy, you didn't have to bother them with something that might be a problem.

E: Hey, they called. I just talked first before they spoke then switched off the phone.

J: What did they want?

E: Uhm… I didn't actually give them a chance to speak.

J: Edward! (He whined again)

E: Would you quit whining and come and help me pack.

J: I would but my back's hurting.

E: Are you okay, do you need help?

J: Ed I'm fine… … Really.

E: Okay, I'm almost done anyways. Are you hungry?

J: Nah, what haven't you pack yet so that I can help you?

E: Well lets see, there's still toiletries and YOUR shoes.

J: Why do you say it like that?

E: Coz it's only your shoes that are lying around everywhere.

J: wawawa (He stuck his tongue out)

E: Real mature. (He said with a smirk)

Billy and Sam's POV

S: Do you think that he…

B: Sshh. Yes, yes I do. But we need to be sure first. Will you quickly take me to my house, I think I have a book about it.

S: Sure lets go.

B: Sam and I are quickly going to my house, we'll be back soon.

Seth: Should we come too, Sam?

S: No stay. Enjoy yourselves.

~~~**Black House**~~~

(They were going through Billy's tribal books.)

S: I didn't know that it was possible and so fast.

B: I guess since my son is the "Chosen One" its possible.

S: But so fast. Its never happens so fast.

B: He is the chose one so I guess it is possible.

S: Yes.

B: Ah here it is. Its says here that it is in the chosen one's destiny to be able to… (He was interrupted)

S: Sorry Billy but Seth just texted : Jake and Edward are almost in Forks. We need to go.

B: Okay I have all the information I need, we can leave now.

~~~**Cullen House**~~~

Edward and Jacob arrived before Billy and Sam did.

B: Son! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much.

J: Dad! I missed you too. (Jacob crouched down and hugged is father)

E: Really it's only been a week.

Es: Edward shut up and come give me a hug.

C: So Jacob, Edward told me that you're not feeling like yourself.

J: It's really no big deal. It'll be better by tomorrow.

B: No it won't son. (Billy said as he and Sam entered the Cullen House)

J: What do you mean?

S: Jacob I think you should sit down before your father continues.

J: Why! No! I'm standing right here where I am. So tell me.

B: When I heard what Edward said my mind immediately went to what Ephraim once told me when I was a young boy. So I went home to go make sure, before I could tell you. Sam thought the same thing I did.

S: Jacob we think that since you are the "Chosen One" it is highly possible.

J: WHAT! What is possible? (He shouted)

B: Son I think that you might be pregnant.

BAMB! (There was a loud sound and Jacob was on the floor. Edward being the closest rushed over to him)

E: Jake, Jake, Jacob. Are you okay? Jacob.

J: Ed I'm… I'm fine. Just fell a bit dizzy.

Es: Here's some water.

J: Thanks. Now dad can you please explain.

B: Okay, in Ephraim's books it also stated that there was a tale that the "Chosen One" got pregnant. He and his partner were absolutely exhilarated. Everyone (Vampires and werewolves) was happy for them but there was an evil force that was not happy.

S: They were not happy, said that the baby would be the end of them so they kidnapped the first "Chosen One" when the wolves were asleep and the vampires were out hunting. His mate and their families went searching for them.

B: When they found him it was too late. They'd already killed the baby and they left him out to bleed. They tried everything to save him, even with his rapid healing they couldn't save him. His mate couldn't…

J: Stop. Please just stop! I can't believe this.

E: Don't worry. We'll make sure that that NEVER happens to you.

J: How Ed, how?

E: We're smarter, more educated and stronger than them. We will protect you Jake.

J: Promise me. Promise me that you'll make sure nothing happens to me and this baby.

E: Jake I promise. I promise to take care of you and OUR baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C: Yes Jacob, we will all be there to protect you. Now on a happier note lets go see that little bundle of joy growing inside of you.

They all saw the sonar image of Jacob and Edward's baby. It was still too young to see the body parts but you could see it, there and since t was a half vampire, half werewolf baby it was growing faster than normal fetes'

**A/n: So how do you like it? The twist. The baby- the evil forces. Who/ what could they be. What do you think will happen? I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**Lots of Love**

**Engie**


	6. Chapter 6: We Will keep You Safe!

Jacob's POV

When I woke up from my little slumber I saw Edward rushing in and out of the room, bringing in our things from the other rooms in the house and packing them in our suitcases.

J: What's going on, why are you packing?

E: Good you're awake, we need to leave.

J: Leave, where and why are we leaving? (He asked getting defensive)

E: No need to get defensive. We're going back to Forks. Everyone's already waiting for us.

J: Edward! (He whined) I told you it's no biggy, you didn't have to bother them with something that might be a problem.

E: Hey, they called. I just talked first before they spoke then switched off the phone.

J: What did they want?

E: Uhm… I didn't actually give them a chance to speak.

J: Edward! (He whined again)

E: Would you quit whining and come and help me pack.

J: I would but my back's hurting.

E: Are you okay, do you need help?

J: Ed I'm fine… … Really.

E: Okay, I'm almost done anyways. Are you hungry?

J: Nah, what haven't you pack yet so that I can help you?

E: Well lets see, there's still toiletries and YOUR shoes.

J: Why do you say it like that?

E: Coz it's only your shoes that are lying around everywhere.

J: wawawa (He stuck his tongue out)

E: Real mature. (He said with a smirk)

Billy and Sam's POV

S: Do you think that he…

B: Sshh. Yes, yes I do. But we need to be sure first. Will you quickly take me to my house, I think I have a book about it.

S: Sure lets go.

B: Sam and I are quickly going to my house, we'll be back soon.

Seth: Should we come too, Sam?

S: No stay. Enjoy yourselves.

~~~**Black House**~~~

(They were going through Billy's tribal books.)

S: I didn't know that it was possible and so fast.

B: I guess since my son is the "Chosen One" its possible.

S: But so fast. Its never happens so fast.

B: He is the chose one so I guess it is possible.

S: Yes.

B: Ah here it is. Its says here that it is in the chosen one's destiny to be able to… (He was interrupted)

S: Sorry Billy but Seth just texted : Jake and Edward are almost in Forks. We need to go.

B: Okay I have all the information I need, we can leave now.

~~~**Cullen House**~~~

Edward and Jacob arrived before Billy and Sam did.

B: Son! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much.

J: Dad! I missed you too. (Jacob crouched down and hugged is father)

E: Really it's only been a week.

Es: Edward shut up and come give me a hug.

C: So Jacob, Edward told me that you're not feeling like yourself.

J: It's really no big deal. It'll be better by tomorrow.

B: No it won't son. (Billy said as he and Sam entered the Cullen House)

J: What do you mean?

S: Jacob I think you should sit down before your father continues.

J: Why! No! I'm standing right here where I am. So tell me.

B: When I heard what Edward said my mind immediately went to what Ephraim once told me when I was a young boy. So I went home to go make sure, before I could tell you. Sam thought the same thing I did.

S: Jacob we think that since you are the "Chosen One" it is highly possible.

J: WHAT! What is possible? (He shouted)

B: Son I think that you might be pregnant.

BAMB! (There was a loud sound and Jacob was on the floor. Edward being the closest rushed over to him)

E: Jake, Jake, Jacob. Are you okay? Jacob.

J: Ed I'm… I'm fine. Just fell a bit dizzy.

Es: Here's some water.

J: Thanks. Now dad can you please explain.

B: Okay, in Ephraim's books it also stated that there was a tale that the "Chosen One" got pregnant. He and his partner were absolutely exhilarated. Everyone (Vampires and werewolves) was happy for them but there was an evil force that was not happy.

S: They were not happy, said that the baby would be the end of them so they kidnapped the first "Chosen One" when the wolves were asleep and the vampires were out hunting. His mate and their families went searching for them.

B: When they found him it was too late. They'd already killed the baby and they left him out to bleed. They tried everything to save him, even with his rapid healing they couldn't save him. His mate couldn't…

J: Stop. Please just stop! I can't believe this.

E: Don't worry. We'll make sure that that NEVER happens to you.

J: How Ed, how?

E: We're smarter, more educated and stronger than them. We will protect you Jake.

J: Promise me. Promise me that you'll make sure nothing happens to me and this baby.

E: Jake I promise. I promise to take care of you and OUR baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C: Yes Jacob, we will all be there to protect you. Now on a happier note lets go see that little bundle of joy growing inside of you.

They all saw the sonar image of Jacob and Edward's baby. It was still too young to see the body parts but you could see it, there and since t was a half vampire, half werewolf baby it was growing faster than normal fetes'

**A/n: So how do you like it? The twist. The baby- the evil forces. Who/ what could they be. What do you think will happen? I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**Lots of Love**

**Engie**


	7. Chapter 7 and 8: What's Hurting Me?

**Contains parts of Breaking Dawn part 1**

No POV

J: What might work? (He asked frantically)

P: Stay out of my head leech (He thought)

B: Son, what might work?

E: Oh yes, yes Paul just had an idea…

P: No it was a snide comment.

E: Whatever. Anyways he thought that since the baby is half vampire, that the reason it is hurting Jake is because it wants blood.

All of the wolves including Billy made disgusted faces.

P: Actually what I thought was that it just needed something to sink its teeth into.

J: WHAT!

C: Yes that could work. I have extra blood sacks in the back room, I'll go get it.

J: You want me to do what!? Mmhmm( He whimpered in pain holding his stomach)

E: Jake if that thing is a monster like me it will need blood and if it doesn't it could start feeding off of you and I will not allow that.

J: Your kind makes everything so complicated.

E: Will you?

J: Yes okay, but I'm only doing this so that my father's only son does not die.

E: Yeah, your mouth says one thing and your brain says another. Carlisle's on his way. Guys I think that you should leave. (He said to his mother and siblings)

A: Okay, we'll leave. Tell us if it works.

Carlisle walked in.

C: Edward I think that you should leave too.

E: What no!

C: Edward you haven't hunted longer than anyone else, making you the most dangerous around blood.

E: I will control myself Carlisle.

J: Carlisle I trust him.

Carlisle filled a foamed cup with one of the blood sacks he brought out of the cold storage.

Jacob looked at it weirdly then took the glass from Carlisle's hand and sucked from the straw attached to it. He made a face.

Then someone growled.

Edward tried to control the gradually growing burning sensation creeping up his throat. He growled again.

The wolves all took protective stances around Jacob immediately blocking him from Edward's view.

Carlisle flashed over to stand between the two parties blocking them from attacking each other.

C: Everyone stop. By doing this you are only hurting Jacob. Edward I want you gone NOW. Go join the others. We are ALL going hunting this weekend. No matter what you say, understand that?

E: Yes. I'm sorry Jake (He said sadly)

C: Billy, Sam, everyone I'm really sorry for Edward's behavior but he hasn't fed since he found out about the imprint.

B: Sam I may not be in charge of you but this affects my son so stand down. PLEASE.

Sam took a deep breath then told the others to stand down.

C: On the plus side I think the blood is working, look Jacob is not cringing in pain anymore.

J: Yeah he definitely likes the blood.

E: Sam I promise I'm okay. Jake I'm sorry for growling at you.

J: It's okay. Ed he likes the blood, he's not hurting me anymore.

E: He? Who told you it's a boy?

J: Let's just say father's intuition.

P: Don't you mean "Mother's intuition" You are carrying it.

E: Mommy Jake that sounds perfect.

J: Uhimm. Between him and I who looks more like a lady?

Everyone thought Edward but Emmet said:

Em: Jake, you are the pregnant one after all.

J: Emmett! (He exclaimed in shock)

Em: What I'm just pointing out the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

S: Okay we have to leave now. I want us to do a perimeter search.

C: Did you smell something?

S: No but I just want to make sure. Embry and Paul will be patrolling tonight.

C: Okay.

When they were leaving Billy looked a little uncertain about something, but didn't say anything. Jasper was felling quite uneasy because of the intense emotions he was feeling from Billy but he did not say anything.

Edward's POV

The last few weeks have gone by with a breeze. Jacob's stomach had grown a reasonable amount already. He looked almost about four months along but that did not slow him down at all. The bigger Jacob got the closer he and Rosalie had become. Rosalie was so protective of Jacob that is wasn't funny anymore. Jacob would be going to the reservation soon, firstly because he missed his family even though his pack mates visited almost every day but he said it wasn't the same as being there plus the elders also wanted to see and bless Jacob (Quileute tradition) and secondly we hadn't fed in at least a whole month not that we minded but Carlisle said that we needed to go soon because we needed our strength because of the people threatening my baby. I was of some piece of mind because he'd have the protection of his pack Rosalie was by far the hardest to convince to come hunting with us. It took a talk with Jacob to convince her to go with us. She finally agreed, we'd be gone by the weekend meaning that Jacob and I only had two days together.

E: Would you like to go out with me tonight?

J: Where too?

E: A special place.

J: People will think I'm a freak when they see me, a PREGNANT MAN! For a smart old boy you sure do come up with pretty bad ideas. I can't go out looking… (He was cut off)

E: You never shut up do you?

J: jejeje (He said pulling a face)

E: Really!? You look four months pregnant yet you're still act like a little "boy". Hopefully my baby doesn't turn out like his "mommy". (He said smirking)

J: MOMMY! I might be carrying this baby but I am more of a man than you are. (He said moving his head to prove a point)

E: Then stop acting like one and go get dressed.

J: I'm still not going out.

E: If you don't go get dressed I will pull you up to that room and change you myself.

J: Ed. (He whined sadly) I don't want people looking at me weirdly.

E: Oh Jake. Don't worry. No one will see us. Promise.

J: Okay I'll be back.

Five minutes later Edward heard his name being yelled from his and Jacob's room.

E: Jake. (He shouted flying up the stairs, scared that something might have happened to him) The sight he saw broke his unbeating heart.

Jacob was crying.

J: Ed nothing fits anymore. L

E: Love, don't worry we'll find something for you to wear.

Just then Alice and Rosalie walked into the room.

R: Jake, Alice had a vision.

A: So we just had to go out and get you your new clothes.

J: It won't fit, so why bother? (He said sadly)

E: Yes they will, they were made especially for you.

J: You guys really did that for me?

A: Jake you're family.

R" We'd do anything for you.

J: Thank you.

~~~**Date**~~~

J: So where are we going?

E: Somewhere special.

J: That's all I'm gonna get from you, isn't it?

E: Yes, here we are.

They got out of the car.

E: It's just a little up that hill, it's not that far. The car can only go up to here.

J: It's okay. (He said holding his stomach for extra balance)

E: Jake, I can carry you up. There's no problem.

J: I SAID IT'S OKAY. STOP BUGGING ME; I CAN GO UP ON MY OWN.

E: Jake, I'm sorry. Really I just wanted to help.

J: I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself co I can't even walk up a hill without help anymore.

E: It's okay, I understand, you're pregnant.

J: Still sorry. Edward… (He couldn't say)

E: Of course I'll carry you.

J: How did you… oh-mind reading. (He said in a mocking voice)

E: I don't understand how you always forget.

J: I'm pregnant HONEY. (He said sarcastically)

E: mmmmmm Come here.

He kissed Jacob then picked him up bridal style and led him up the hill.

J: Oh my Gosh… It's beautiful! (He exclaimed)

There was a picnic blanket, picnic baskets, pillows and candle set-up in the middle of the clearing.

E: Thank you.

J: You know you shouldn't leave fire unattended, it could burn down the forest.

E: Don't worry Emmett and Paul put it one just now before we got here.

J: Are they gonna stay?

E: The have to. Dad, Sam and Carlisle said it was the only way I was allowed to take you out.

J: h I guess. (Then something clicked) Ed! You just called my father: Dad.

E: Sorry it just slipped.

J: No, no I don't mind. It's really sweet. So when did this happen?

E: We've just been spending all this time together.

J: I'm happy.

E: I know.

J: When will you stop reading my mind?

E: NEVER…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat on the blanket. Edward had bought Jacobs favorite foods. He started feeding the sandwiches Esme' made for him. He also had chocolates and fruits even though Jacob even though Jacob swore never to eat them at all.

E: Jake you know the fruit is good for you and the baby right.

J: I've lived pretty well and I didn't grow up eating fruits.

E: No wonder you're so messed up but my child will be normal.

J: Normal. There's nothing NORMA:L about this child: firstly the person carrying it is a man and it's fathers are a wolf(shifter) and a vampire.

E: Yeah, real normal huh?

J: I don't want you to leave.

E: I don't want to leave either but I have too. I almost bit you the other day.

J: But you didn't.

E: Only because everyone stopped me.

J: But I know you, you wouldn't us at all.

E: How can you be so sure? I'm a monster.

J: So am I. And I love you even though you're a monster, so stop using that line.

E: You're special.

J: Yeah I know. I know I'm the "Chosen One", I've imprinted on a guy/vampire, oo oo oo and I'm PREGNANT. (He said with fake arrogance)

E: Quite the arrogant one huh?

J: It's the only way.

E: I love you.

J: I love you too,

They laid on the blanket gazing up at the starts until Jacob eventually fell asleep.

**A/n: I know this one took a little (Lot) longer than usually. Forgive me. Next Chapters are gonna follow each other.**

**Lots of Love**

**Engie**


	8. Chapter 9:Why Can't He Cross?

**Super Early Hours of The Day…**

Friday finally came and there were a lot of scowling faces around. Jacob and Edward were in their room, refusing to leave until it was time for them all to go. The elders were getting quite anxious. They said that there was something important they needed to see then they needed to tell everyone something. Billy knew something that he wasn't telling anyone. Last night Jacob decided that he was not going to the Reservation no matter what anyone said. Everyone including Rosalie and Edward tried persuading him to go but he did not budge, finally Sam did something he didn't want to and ordered Jacob in his Alpha voice that he'd be going to the Reservation with them the next day. Jacob had no other choice but to agree. Alice has been really secretive lately. She was going around ordering flowers, decorations and other festive things. No one knew what she was up to not even Jasper and Edward. Edward deciding to pay no mind to it just thinking that it was another "Alice party." The family was busy making final plans. They even had an intense and elaborate schedule for patrolling and protecting Jacob, something could happen even though he was at the Rez.

**Edward's POV**

Jacob and I decided that we'd be up in our room until everyone was ready to leave. They wanted us to stay and listen to their planning but we refused. They were only talking about the schedule for watching Jacob. I personally didn't want to be there if I couldn't be the one taking care of him. It still infuriated me that I was getting weaker and HUNGRIER by the day. It got to the point the point that every time one of the wolves blushed and the blood rushed to their faces that I wanted to jump them and suck their blood dry. Jasper and I by far had it the worst. Plus he also knew how everyone was feeling, so their hunger/thirst plus his own thirst was unbearable. He was practically jumping off the walls last night when Carlisle and Alice told us that we'd be leaving today for our family weekend hunt.

So Jacob and I were laying in bed him asleep when Carlisle called/thought to me to come down with Jacob.

E: Jake, wake up.

J: mmmmmm

E: We're leaving you need to get up.

J: I'm up.

E: Okay you want me to help you get ready.

J: Yes please. What about you?

E: I'm going hunting, not going to dress up for that.

J: Oh.

E: Are you going to get up?

J: Are you going to help me up?

E: Oh sorry. (He smirked)

Edward stood up and helped Jacob up. He then helped him get dressed. First his pants then his shirt then he helped him sit down on the bed then he put his socks and shoes on.

E: Well well well, look who finally decided to join us.

P: Sure took you long enough.

J: I was asleep.

P: Yeah sure you were. Em what ya think?

E: Emmett, don't say it. (He warned)

C: Okay so everyone knows what to do right?

J: I don't.

S: Jacob all you have to do is to come with us to the Rez and enjoy yourself.

J: Okay. (He said rather sadly)

E: Can I drive him?

C: Okay but we're leaving in half an hour.

E: Yes. Jacob let's go.

Ja: Your things are already at the Reservation.

J: Thank you. Bye everyone.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme' hugged Jacob. Emmett rubbed his stomach and Jacob just stared at him. Jasper and Carlisle gave him a pat on the back.

**~~~Care Ride~~~**

E: So this is it yeah?

J: Yeah.

E: Don't be sad I'll hopefully be back by Tuesday.

J: Yeah, but that's not for another five days.

E: I'll be thinking of you.

J: NO!

E: No? (He said trying not to read Jacob's mouth)

J: Don't think of me while you're sucking some poor animal dry!

E: (Smirking) Oh my Jacob.

They were at the border, Edward intending to continue driving when Sam immerged panting in his wolf form.

E: Why can't I pass. You are the one who gave me the permission to come on to your land.

S: (Wait let me go phase, I'll be back now)

E: Yes we'll wait.

J: What was that about?

E: Sam doesn't want me to pass the border.

J: What, why? (He said starting panicking)

E: Jake, relax I'm sure there's a plausible explanation for that.

Sam emerged from the tree in a cut off jean and no t-shirt.

J: Why don't you want Edward to come… ahhh

E: Jake breath. In and out, in and out.

S: What's wrong?

E: He's stressing. (He said looking at Jacob) even though it is not necessary.

J: Why may he not come onto the land?

S: It's not me. The elders are still not comfortable with "vampires" on the land. They said that there is something that still needs to happen before the elders can full accept them onto the land and into their lives.

E: What still needs to happen?

S: I don't know, they wouldn't tell me.

E: Jake do you know?

J: Really? You're asking me. I haven't been on the Rez for a month now.

E: Oh yes.

S: I'll take him from here. Don't worry we'll take care of him.

E: Okay, can you give us a minute?

S: Sure.

E: Jake, listen. You have to be cam for me. Promise me you'll relax and take care of our baby. Please don't stress.

J: Okay. I love you and I'll miss you.

E: I'll also miss you and I love you too.

They shared a short- full of live kiss. MWAH. Jacob got out of the car with Sam's help of course and said bye to Edward with a kiss on his cheeks.

J: So can you tell me why Edward can't pass.

S: No.

J: Why?

S: Because I don't know. The elders asked when you would be arriving and I told them that you were on your way with Edward. They told me to come and make sure that Edward does not cross. I told them about the treaty then they said they know about it and that it shouldn't have happened so soon and that I should not disobey them.

J: I think they don't like Edward.

S: Why would you say so?

J: Because Jasper and Emmett were here earlier and the elders didn't have a problem with them.

S: I guess we'll find out soon.

J: Are we walking all the way to the Reservation, coz if we are, you're carrying me.

S: You know that I don't mind carrying you?

J: (Smiling) so you didn't bring your car?

S: I was in wolf form didn't think of it.

J: Don't really mind, Carlisle said I should get in a little easy exercise when I can.

S: I'll walk with you every day. Don't worry I asked Paul to bring the car, he's on his way.

J: But can we walk till he gets here?

S: Sure.

Sam and Jacob both felt like someone was watching them but neither could here or smell anything.


	9. Chapter 10: New Discoveries?

Edwards POV

We were already at the Canadian mountains when daylight came. We started off with big animals such as Bears and lions. Everyone paired up and went their separate way agreeing to meet up at a mutual point, well all of them except for Edward. He went alone. Later in the day when the all felt like they had their feed for the day they all met up at their cabin in the woods.

EM: That was fun. (He said with a sigh)

E: Are you talking about the feeding or about what you and Rose were doing? (He asked with an amused expression)

R: How do you know what we were doing? Were you spying on us? Doesn't mean because Jacob isn't here you can spy on other people.

E: (Amused expression) Are you done, coz if you are tell Emmett to stop thinking about it.

R: EMMETT! (She whined and Rosalie NEVER whines.)

Em: What? (He said with fake innocence)

R: Alright I want to know why that Pixie over there is so cheerful today.

Em: Edward?

E: Don't ask me. She's trying her best not to think about it.

R: We need to find out, this morning she was looking at far away destinations.

E: Let's ask her, she's on her way.

Carlisle, Esme', Alice and Jasper arrived.

A: Rosalie, stay out of my closet.

Everyone except for Edward, Alice and Rosalie had confused faces.

A: Remember I can see into the future. I know what you want to do.

R: Then you better tell us what you're up too.

A: I will, not just now.

R: Tick A: Rosalie, stay out of my closet.

Everyone except for Edward, Alice and Rosalie had confused faces.

A: Remember I can see into the future. I know what you want to do.

R: Then you better tell us what you're up too.

A: I will, not just now.

R: Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

C: Rosalie stop patronizing Alice.

Es: So I was thinking about getting something for Jacob.

Em: Like what?

Es: Pregnancy can take its toll on a person. So I was thinking that we could do something for him something to make him more comfortable.

E: Yes we should. Jacob's back has started aching now and I think it will be getting worse the bigger he gets.

A: I should really stop thinking. Well Paul and Sam came to me last week with an idea.

Ja: They thought that Jacob would be more comfortable if we built/buy him a bigger bathtub. One with massaging and soothing systems.

E: Why didn't they tell me?

Ja: They wanted it to be a surprise for Jacob.

E: And since we're always together they couldn't actually tell me, without alerting Jacob.

A: Yes.

E: Carlisle, Esme' can we do it?

Es: Yes, sure dear. Jacobs family now and we need to make sure he is cared for.

E: So when can we start?

R: They've already started.

Em: Yeah, they are setting it up as we speak.

E: Carlisle do you think it's safe to have people at our house when we're not there?

C: Don't worry Seth, Embry and Jared are keeping an eye on them.

E: Oh. You guys really had everything planned out didn't you?

Es: Every small detail.

Edward smiling but he's smile quickly fell when he heard what Rosalie thought, instantly making him sad.

R: (I wonder how Jake is doing)

E: Me too but Billy said that it would be better if I didn't call.

R: Sorry.

E: It's okay. I'll survive.

E: So I just wanted to know how everyone feels about all of… this.

C: What do you mean?

E: Since the beginning of all of this we haven't actually had time to really talk. So I just wanted to know how you all feel about Jacob, the baby, his family the whole lot.

Es: I simply adore all of them. I love having new souls in the house. It's a fresh breath of air that I love.

C: Yes. They have become like family. I don't think I can imagine our lives without them anymore.

A: It's amazing and I'm even starting to see splotches of them.

R: ("Really amazing") they know a lot about cars so that's good.

E: Really Rose?

R: Whaaaat? J

Em: I really like them, especially Paul.

Ja: They are a challenging bunch but I'm adapting. I don't even want their blood that much anymore.

Es: Oh really?

Ja: Yes.

Es: Edward, and you?

E: J J

A: If he could blush, he's face would be blood red right now.

E: Whatever. (He said throwing her pillow at her, which she obviously already saw and moved away)

E: Anyways. I love having them there. They just fit in as if we were all meant to be one big happy family.

Em: We were meant to be a family, Edward.

E: Shut up Emmett.

Em: What it's true?!

C: I'm glad to see that everyone is happy.

E: Yes, yes we are.

~~~**Meanwhile**~~~

S: So everyone is at Billy's house already.

J: Everyone?

S: Yeah, all the elders are all anxious to see you.

J: Why?

S: They want to talk about everything that has happened so far.

J: So you mean they want to talk about me and Edward.

S: Amongst other things.

J: Like?

S: I don't know. They also wanna talk about the baby.

J: My baby?

S: Yeah. They said that they have to do something about it.

J: They are not going to take my baby and I won't allow them to doing anything to harm it, Edward won't allow them too.

S: Jake calm down. Edward won't like that you're stressing. They won't hurt your baby, I won't allow them too.

J: They'll banish you if you stand against them.

S: They can't band me even if they want to, I'm the Alpha.

J: Thank you Sam.

S: Anything for you, plus I promised your vampire that I'd take care of you.

J: You promised Edward?

S: It was the only way he agreed to go with.

J: J

~~~**Black Residence Part #1**~~~

S: We're here!

Elder #1: Over here. We need to see you Jacob.

J: Why!?

Elder #2: Whoa. You're bigger than we expected.

J: What did you expect, I'm four months pregnant?

Elder #1: It might be too late.

J: WHAT!?

B: It's not too late.

S: Can someone tell us what you are talking about!

Elder #1: Sam! (He reprimanded)

J: No, I would also like to know.

Elder #2: This child is going to be cursed. We have to kill it.

Sam was now standing infront of Jacob.

S: You will NOT do anything to this baby. No one in our family, vampires included will allow you to harm this baby.

B: There is no reason to do this. We could still try the ceremony.

Elder #2: What if it doesn't work?

B: Leave the what if's for now.

All Jacob was thinking was (my baby could be cursed they want to kill my baby. I wish Edward were here, he'd know what to do)

S: Billy I don't mean to be disrespectful but may we know what you're talking about?

B: Oh sorry Sam, is Jacob okay?

S: What do you mean? (He asked turning around) Jacob?

J: Huh? (He said coming back to reality)

Elder #1: Sam, Jacob we would appreciate it if you would wait outside. We have a few things to discuss before we can positively tell you what is going on.

J: But…

B: Son, please, I will make sure they put your best interest first.

J: And my baby?

B: I'll try my best son.

S: Jake let's go.

~~~**Outside**~~~

Jacob started hyperventilating heavily.

S: Jake you need to calm down. Think of the baby. Think of Edward. Come on Jake "In and out" "In and out" that's right just keep doing that till you calm down.

J: Sam whenever I can't calm down Edward takes me walking, can we do that please?

S: Yes we can. Paul and Seth are on parole.

(They started walking)

J: I didn't know we paroled during the day.

S: We don't they are your protection detail for today.

J: Oh.

S: Hey, what's wrong?

J: I don't want to be an inconvenience for anyone.

S: Yeah, you're a big inconvenience (He said sarcastically) you're our brother we will always take care of you. Wolves care for their pack mates- Force of nature.

J: Oh my goodness. I forgot, I need to call Edward. I need to tell him what happened.

S: What will calling Edward, while you know nothing for sure going to help? Plus Carlisle said it would be better for both of you if you didn't contact each other.

J: Fine. L

J: I wonder what he's doing right now.

S: Really? Really Jake?

J: What?

S: I never thought I'd see the day that Jacob Black would be swooning over a GUY.

J: Yeah sooo what?

S: Nothing. Let's go. They are waiting for us.

J: Hey this is the fastest I can go, carrying a heavy load over here.

S: Hahahaah. We should get warning lights and signs saying "HEAVY LOAD UP AHEAD"

J: If I could run, you would be so dead right now.

S: You right.

~~~**Black Residence Part #2~~~**

Elder #2: Okay we've come to a conclusion.

J: Which is?

Elder #1: Watch your tone boy.

J: Yes sir.

B: Son, in the books it says that if a werewolf is to give birth to a baby of another breed of species, the werewolf and it's mate should be wed with a special Quileute ceremony before a baby is conceived.

J: But we didn't know this or that I could get pregnant when we did what we did to create this. (He said pointing to his tummy)

Elder #1: We know that now. So the ceremony is to prevent the baby coming out cursed.

J: WHAT!? My baby is going to come out cursed?

Elder #2: Not necessarily. We could still do the ceremony.

S: So how will we know if the ceremony works or not.

Elder #1: That's just it. We won't know whether or not it worked until the baby is born.

J: And if it is cursed?

Elder #2: It will be a threat to us all. We will have to kill your baby. Sorry.

J: What!?

Elder #1: It's the only way.

J: No, it's my baby and I will love it NO MATTER WHAT!

Elder #2: If it threatens our kind, no love is strong enough to stop what we have to do.

J: Dad, are you going to let them do this.

Elder #1: Your father doesn't have a say, majority rules.

J: I can't believe this.

Elder #2: Then you better hope that the ceremony works.

J: (Starting to tear up) I need Edward. I need him now.

S: Jake. Jakey. Please. Your Ed's on his way. He'll be here by tomorrow.

J: No.

B: Jake do you want to lie down for a while.

J: Yes I would.

S: Okay let's go.

~~~**A while later~~~**

Se: Sam, can we talk outside, quickly.

S: What's up?

P: We've smelt something yesterday so we followed it all the way to the Canadian border but then we lost it.

Se: We've picked up the smell today again.

S: Okay. It's 23:00 o'clock. Jake's asleep. So uhm Jared and Seth if you're okay with it?

Jar & Se: Yes we are.

S: Okay so Jared and Seth you will watch Jacob. Seth you're in charge, make sure he is safe and cared for.

Se: Yes sir.

S: Okay for the rest of you, we are going vampire hunting. Go get ready and meet me at the front line.

Jar: Man I'm going in. the game is on.

S: The game might be on but you need to keep your eyes and noses on guard.

Jar: Yes Sam.

(Privately)

S: Now Seth, Jacob is very fragile at the moment but don't allow him to call Edward.

Se: Why not?

S: Carlisle said that he needed Edward focused on feeding now. Because with everything that's happened so far he hasn't had time for that and everything that is going to happen, he won't have much time either.

Se: Okay when are they coming?

S: They'll be here early tomorrow morning. Hopefully we'll be back before then.

Se: Okay.

S: Bye.

**A/n: Longest chapter thus far. My chapters are getting longer and longer meaning more typing for me. Aaaaahhhhh.**

**Lots Of Love**

**Engie**


	10. Chapter 11

Sam's POV

We started our tracking last night. Half of the pack went to the West side of the Reservation and the other half went to the East side. The West side led by Paul and the East side led by me. We were all on our way to the Canadian border but before we started our hunt we did a perimeter search of the Reservation. The scent was the strongest in the woods closest to Jacob's house but we didn't find anything. So we ran, ran all the way to the Canadian border where we lost the scent. We all phased and got dressed.

S: How could I not have noticed the scent before?

P: We didn't even notice it until we walked in the forest.

S: I was walking in the forest with Jacob earlier, what if something had happened?

P: Nothing did and if it happened you would have protected him after all you are our Alpha.

S: (Deep breath) Uhm, we have to get back. The others are on their way.

Pack: Okay.

They all phased into werewolf form and started running back towards Forks, towards LaPush.

Edwards POV

This morning when we were getting ready to move Alice had a vision. She saw the wolves running but she couldn't see where too or why because she was just beginning to see the wolves but somehow she couldn't see Jacob anymore. Since it didn't look like anyone was chasing them, we just assumed that they were just taking a run.

C: Okay, I'm pretty sure Alice's vision didn't mean anything because if it did Sam would have informed us already. Besides we're on our way to LaPush if there is anything going on they will tell us about it there.

E: Okay let's go!

Es: Someone's and eager beaver.

E: I just want to get out of these mountains.

R: To do what exactly?

Em: I bet it's to go see a "Very Sexy" werewolf.

E: Hey? (Offended) why do you say it like that?

Em: Coz I'm not gay.

E: Are you sure? Remember I can hear your thoughts.

R: What?

Em: Nothing, he's just messing with me.

E: Sure I am. Can we go now?

C: Sure we can go.

~~~**At LaPush**~~~

Edward's POV

Since we didn't take our cars we ran. We arrived at the LaPush border in a mere two hours which is four hours faster than driving here from there. Edward saw the border line and came to an abrupt stop. The rest of the family quickly followed suit.

C: Edward what's wrong?

E: Something's not right.

C: What!? Edward talk to us!

E: I don't know something just feels off.

Es: Now let's go. I'm sure they will clear it up for us.

E: I haven't told you yet but there's something that I need to tell you. I'm not allowed to cross here.

C: Why not?

E: They said… (He didn't get to finish). The wolves are on their way.

C: Good morning Sam.

S: (…)

E: It will be easier if I phase back. We have a few things to discuss before you can go to the house.

C: Good, because there's also a few things that I would like to discuss with you.

E: Okay give us a minute.

Xxxxx

S: What is it that you need to discuss with us?

C: For starters can you tell us why Edward may not cross the border?

S: Actually after what I was told, I'm pretty sure Edward has to pass.

E: My patience is running really low so you better spit it out and where is Jacob, you promised that you'd take care of him.

S: And I did. He is with Seth and Jared at the moment they are at Bill's house.

Es: Edward you need to calm down. Getting angry with Sam won't help anything.

S: It's okay now listen. The elders have said that you and Jacob should have gotten married before the baby was conceived.

R: Do they know that it is the 21st century?

E: What did you just say? (He all but shouted)

R: Ed I just…

A: Not you Rose.

R: Oh than whom?

E: What did you just say about my baby?

S: The elders said that if a baby from two different species is born out of wedlock that it will come out cursed.

E: What! Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier?

S: We didn't know either Edward.

E: How's Jake taking all of this?

S: He was stressing a lot about it yesterday and …

E: Yesterday! You've known this since yesterday but none of you bothered to call and tell us?

S: Because we had more important matters to handle.

E: I don't care. Jacob is my partner. I have the right to know how he's handling things.

P: Hey you may be all vampiry and shit but you have no right to talk to him like that, he is our Alpha and you WILL respect him.

(Sam got a phone call from Billy)

S: Doc, Edward we need to get you to Jacob something is wrong with him Billy just called.

The wolves phased and with Sam and Billy's permission Edward and his family followed them to the Black.

~~~**Black House**~~~

Se: We tried everything and nothing wants to work. He's been screaming like that for the last 15 min. we tried cooling him down coz he's sweating and burning up but it didn't work so we decided to call you.

S: Okay, let Dr. Cullen through.

Elder #1: Cullen?

S: Don't start with that now, Jacob needs help and Carlisle can help him.

Jasper was hunched over as if he were in pain.

A: Carlisle all the emotions in the room are too much for Jasper, so I'm going to take him back to the house.

C: Okay and if you get there get the room ready, we'll be on our way over there once I've stabilized Jacob.

A: Yes Carlisle, let's go Jas.

Elder #2: And where is it that you're taking Jacob?

C: I'm taking him to my house.

E: Carlisle has everything he needs to help Jacob over there and Yes Jacob imprinted on me.

Elder #2: How did you know what I was thinking?

S: He can read minds but all that isn't important right now.

C: Right. Everyone wait outside, Edward you too. I don't want you seeing him like that.

E: Under no circumstances Carlisle.

C: Edward I have spoken. Sam I need your help please.

R: Come let's wait outside. You can even go back to the house if you want to.

E: No I'll stay here.

R: Okay now let's go.

~~~**Outside~~~**

Elder #1: So we would like to know: Edward do you love Edward?

E: More than anything else in the world and yes I would die for him but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't allow me too.

Hahahahahahahaahah

Elder #2: Just as stubborn as his father and grandfather.

Jacob started screaming again.

R: Edward please I know it's difficult but Carlisle and Sam are busy helping him, give them time.

Elder #1: The curse is starting to take its toll on Jacob.

E: What can we do? I'll do anything for him to stop paining.

Elder #1: There is one way but for that to even remotely work which it might not the two of you should be sharing true love.

E: It is. I love him and he loves me.

Elder #2: How sure are you of that?

E: I can read minds I know what he is thinking.

Elder#1: Do you love him enough to marry him?

E: Yes, but I'm not marrying him until he is okay.

Elder #1: If you want him to be better you will have to marry him.

E: What!?

Elder #1: That is what you have to do and it might not even work.

E: Why?

Elder #1: The curse. Didn't Sam tell you?

E: So it might not work because the baby is already on its way?

Elder #1: Yes.

Just then Billy came rolling out of the house.

E: Dad what's wrong? Is it Jacob?

~~~**Earlier Inside**~~~

C: Sam I need you to hold him down, I need to check his vitals.

S: Do you think it's the baby doing this to him?

C: Well from what I'm hearing from outside I think so.

S: Jake, its okay we're here to help you.

J: mmmmmmmmmmmm

C: His heartbeat is somewhat off track and I'm afraid the baby that the baby might be affected.

S: What do you mean?

C: He's stress levels are raising and it could be dangerous for the baby.

B: Now what can you do?

C: I can't give him and medication, he's high metabolism will just use it up immediately.

B: Can't you just try?

C: I could but I would be in high doses, will that be okay with you?

B: Yes anything to help him.

C: Then we'll have to take him home.

S: Are you going to take one of the cars or will one of you carry him?

C: It'll be better if Edward carries him he's fast.

B: Okay I'll go get Edward.

~~~**Back To Present**~~~

B: Carlisle needs you to take Jacob home fast.

Elder #2: Can't he be treated here?

Edward just rushed by him without giving him an answer.

E: Jake, Jake I'm here. We're gonna help you. You'll get better now now.

C: Edward you can take him now.

E: Okay. Meet you all at the house.

~~~**Alice's POV**~~~

A: I hope Jasper gets home quick.

I sent Jas to go get something in town. It's my own little surprise for the happy couple. Being able to see the future has its perks but having a mind reader as a brother is terrible. It's very hard keeping secrets from him.

A: Finally I thought you'd never get back.

Ja: It's very difficult finding a place that's buried so deep behind millions of other stores.

A: I told you exactly where to find the store. (She said smiling)

Ja: You knew I wouldn't find it didn't you?

A: Like I said being able to the future has its perks. (I know you're not mad)

Ja: I can't stay mad at you and you know it.

A: Okay I need to ask one more favor.

Ja: And that would be?

A: Hide this and don't think about it?

Ja: And why would that be madam?

A: Hm. It's for the happy couple.

Ja: Why?

A: Because it is a surprise and it's super secret.

Ja; So what you mean is that you had a vision.

A: I saw into the future.

Ja: If you say so.

A: Now hurry up they're on their way.

Ja: I'll only move if I get a kiss.

A: Fine if I have too.

Ja: Enjoy your scheming.

A: I will my love.

Ja: I am with a happy go lucky.

A: Go they're almost here.

A: Do through I've set up everything up all the monitors are on.

C: Thank you.


	11. Chapter 12: Is it True Love?

Edward's POV

Jacob wasn't reacting to the medication as fast as Carlisle hoped but it's slowly starting to work. He thinks that because of the pregnancy his metabolism is low and that's why the medication is working. His fever broke last night but he is still in a lot of pain.

S: Is there anything we can do?

E: I need you to find out anything about the wedding, what we have to do, what makes it so special that it can break the curse.

S: Okay please call us if anything changes.

E: Okay and Sam.

S: Yes.

E: Thank you.

xxxxxx

E: I don't want to feed right now!

R: It's not for you it's for Jake and since you don't want anyone else in that room you have to give it to him.

E: OF COURSE! This could work. Why can't I remember any of the important things?

R: That's why you have perfect sisters like me.

E: You're full of yourself but thank you for this.

xxxxx

E: Why don't we try this he hasn't had any for the last couple of days.

B: What's that?

C: It's the blood.

B: Oh yes. We could try it.

C: Jacob I need you to drink this it might help for the pain.

J: …

E: Please Jake, our baby's hungry and it needs your help.

Jacob takes a sip from the blood and closes he's eyes and lays he's head down on the bed.

E: I think it's working.

Just as he said that Jacob's face turned an awry shade of green and he started puking and spitting out the blood he just drank.

B: Son!

C: It seems like he's body or the baby is rejecting the blood.

B: But why he's been drinking that gunk for the last four months and… (He was cut off)

E: Carlisle look the baby's heart monitor. There's nothing. There's no heartbeat.

J: What's that sound? My baby, save my baby, don't make me lose my baby please.

C: Edward, Jacob you both need to calm down. The baby's heartbeat has been doing that since yesterday.

E: Yesterday! And you didn't think that it was important to tell either one of us!

C: Edward, Billy and I thought that since you don't have a heartbeat that that is the reason it is doing that.

J: So my baby's trying to decide whether it's a human or a vampire?

B: Yes we think so.

J: (Faint smile) even though I'm lying here in pain I'm happy for my little baby.

E: If it continues hurting you than I might just remove it myself.

J: I will kill you if you try.

E: Then you'll die too coz you can't live without me.

J: Stay outta my head.

E: Stop thinking about me then.

B: (Laughing) I think we should give you a minute Carlisle?

C: I'll be outside. Call if you need me.

E: Okay thank you dads.

Dads: Our pleasure.

J: So "boyfriend" how's your life been?

E: You scared the living shit out of me yesterday.

J: "Shit" I'm starting to rub off on you.

E: You're a very bad influence on me.

J: I'm gonna be the fun daddy. (He said sadly)

E: And I'm going to be the strict buzz killing one.

J: You might have to be both.

E: And what will you be?

J: …

E: Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?

J: Kiss me before I tell you.

E: Sure.

Edward leaned down and gave Jacob a kiss on the lips. A kiss that said everything from I love you to I'll always protect you.

J: Thank you.

E: Anytime, now can you please tell me what you're blocking from your mind.

J: Ed I know what's going on. I've heard the elders, my dad, your dad and Sam talking.

E: Yes.

J: We need to try everything and anything we can to keep this baby safe.

E: I agree anything and everything.

J: Thank you.

E: Is it okay if I leave for a while I need to go do something very important.

J: Even more important than me and our baby?

E: Not at all, but it's important.

J: Okay go I'm kinda tired.

E: Okay bye.

They kissed and Edward left.

Edward's POV

I had two things to do. Firstly I needed to find Sam and find out what the elders said then I need to go get something for my love regardless of what the elders have to say.

E: Sam what did they say?

S: After lecturing me about responsibilities and the rules they told me that you and Jacob both have to believe that the marriage will work. You have to have the utmost faith in the ceremony.

E: Ceremony?

S: Yes they said it has to be a ceremony with family only. You both have to read a separate set of vows. Jacob has to say his in his native language.

E: Quileute.

S: Yes. You have to do yours in English.

E: Okay and when can all of this be done?

S: Next full moon which is… (HE was cut off)

A: (All chirpy) Which is on Friday. Tomorrow.

E: Tomorrow! Whoa I have a lot to do.

A: Uhm not actually.

E: What do you mean?

R: Your little pixie sister finally told us what she was up too.

Em: Only because she needed our help.

P: We're like hired help for her.

R: Remember all the calls and arrangements she was making?

E: Yes.

R: She was planning your wedding.

E: You knew.

A: I said being able to see the future has it's perks.

E: Huh?

P: You're pretty confused for a mind reading leech.

S: Paul!

P: Sorry force of habit.

E: It's okay.

A: Just go look outside.

When Edward went outside towards the backyard, he couldn't stop smiling. From outside the door there were fairy lights hung on the trees, a beautiful pathway was cleared leading to the backyard. There the rest of the pack and Edward siblings minus Alice were setting up make-shift seating places for the guest. There were flowers being delivered at the front door for decorations. Even their parents were helping.

E: This is… wonderful.

A: I know.

E: Now I just need to get a ring.

A: (Smiling)

E: You didn't. You did, didn't you?

A: I did, Jas bring it.

Ja: Here you go Mr. Cullen.

E: Thank you sir.

E: Alice it's, it's beautiful.

A: It's the same ring you would have picked out.

E: Exactly it's wow. Thank you so much pixie sister. I love you so much.

He kissed her on the cheek and hugged Jacob.

C: You sure do look happy.

E: I am. Very much. So so much.

C: That's all we ever wanted for you Edward.

B: What do you think Jacob will say?

E: I know he'll say yes.

Em: Quite confident huh?

E: Very. Thank you very much everyone. I really appreciate it.

No problem.

~~~**Moment of Truth**~~~

E: Jacob, love u awake?

J: Yeah just woke up.

E: Good I need to talk to you.

J: About?

E: It's really important.

J: Okay I can't actually move from here so come sit with me.

E: It's okay I'd rather stand.

J: You're starting to scare me, what's up?

E: Jake, you know I love you right?

Yeah. (He said sounding unsure)

E: And you love me right?

J: Undeniably. I love you with all my heart.

E: Okay. (He took the deepest breath known to men, even though he obviously didn't need it.) Jacob you went from being my biggest enemy to my greatest love now you're even carrying my baby, our baby. I can't imagine my life without you, I thought I'd be alone for a long time but then you came around and completed everything, you complete me. What I'm trying to say is: Jacob Ephraim Black will you mary me and make me even happier then I am.

J: …

**A:n Oops. Wait and see**


	12. Chapter 13: So Will You?

J: No.

E: (Utterly shocked)

J: What?

E: (Edward actually wished he could cry right now. Jacobs mind was too scrambled for him to understand anything) Why?

J: Huh? No I mean yeah I do. Yes, yes. Edward I'll marry you.

There was loud cheering from outside the room from their family.

E: You do?

J: I do Ed. Always.

E: Then will you except this ring.

J: Sure thing.

E: You have a VERY WEIRD mind.

J: What? I just thought that you're no longer my baby daddy but my fiancé'.

E: Not for long. We have to do this otherwise we might just lose our opportunity.

J: Ed please tell me that you're not only doing this so the baby doesn't come out cursed.

E: That's.. that's not true Jake.

J: Are you lying to me?

E: No Jakes, I promise.

The door opened and the family led by Alice barged in.

A: Jake he's not lying believe me.

Jacob just looked at her trying to figure out whether or not she was lying.

R: Jake if you don't believe them, believe me, believe your dad he's not only doing this for because of the baby.

J: No I believe him. I believe you all it's just I felt the baby kick. JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

E: It's amazing. (He said smiling)

Es & A: Oooo can we feel please.

J: Sure.

They all felt the baby kicking inside of Jacob.

P: It feels weird.

Em: Only you would say that it feels weird.

E: Emmett you were thinking the same thing.

Everyone: Hahahahahaha

Em: So what, it does.

R: No it doesn't.

Es: It feels amazing.

A: It feels perfect.

Se: It feels good.

Everyone turned and looked at him. Shock clear in their faces.

Se: What it's true.

J: It's okay bud. I have a bone to pick with the two people who called my baby weird.

P: Hm.

Em: Hm.

J: You don't want to mess with a pregnant male werewolf.

P: We'll just whoosh outta here before you get your lazy butt up.

Em: Dude run.

Like that Edward tackled Paul to the ground playfully and said: Not if his fiancé" is the fastest vampire here.

Family: Hahahaahahahah.

J: Okay so when is it?

Everyone started smiling mischievously.

J: Why's everyone smiling?

P: Because young, stupid, little Jacob toady is the last day that you are a free man.

J: Huh?

S: Jacob the wedding is tomorrow.

J: What?

E: It's a full moon tomorrow night and it's the only time the ceremony can be done.

J: And what will happen if we don't do it tomorrow.

B: Then your little monkey over there will be cursed soon.

J: Ookkkaayy sooo?

Se: So what?

B: I think I know.

C: Care to share?

J: Dad, no it's embarrassing.

B: Jacob being the young man that he is always dreamed of having a big wedding with decorations, festivities and his whole family.

E: Awww my baby.

J: Aaah shut up.

P & Em: Awwww (They teased)

E: Leave him alone I think it's sweet.

Es: So do I.

P: Guys (He said referring to the wolves) how didn't we ever notice that Jacob was gay?

Jar: I think of that every day.

J: Maybe coz I wasn't gay.

S: Maybe you still aren't.

J: I'm pregnant with the baby of another guy, how much more convincing do you need?

S: Okay, but I thought if one of you would be pregnant that it would be Edward.

J: Why?

E: Oh Sam's being funny now.

Ja: Let me guess he thought that you have more feminine features didn't he.

E: Yes he did.

Em: It's sorta true.

C: Boy's. (He warned)

A: Anyway Jake I already have everything set up according to your taste.

J: Really can I see it?

E: No!

J: Why not?

C: What Edward means is that if you want to be okay for your wedding, you still need a lot of rest.

J: FINE!

Hahahahahahahaha.

E: Don't worry I'll stay with you tonight.

Em: No little bro. groom can't see his br… groom before the wedding.

E: I don't think tradition applies to us.

B: It might be a good idea to spend a night away from each other.

J: No it's not.

A: Yes it is. Then we can pamper you and your baby tonight.

Wolves: We're game.

Em & Ja: Us too.

E: Carlisle, Billy?

C: Nah, I think I'll stay here with Jacob and the girls.

B: I'm staying with my son.

J: So I'll be here with the girls, my dad and Carlisle while you go out with the guys and go do things.

E: Jake we don't… _{Reading thought}_ What?

J: I get to stay with them. Awesome.

P: Dude you're weird.

J: I'm pregnant.

P: You're abnormal.

J: I imprinted on a vampire.

P: Fine you win. It's getting late we should leave.

E: Can we have a moment alone?

P: "Can we have a moment alone?" You guys are insufferable.

S: Let's leave them.

Ja: 10 minutes then we're leaving.

E: Thank you.

xxxxxx

E: Don't have too much fun without me okay?

J: I cannot promise that.

E: I can live with that.

J: So what are you guys doing?

E: They're taking me to a strip club in Seattle.

J: WHAT!

E: Just kidding love. We're going hunting.

J: Oh and do you know what the girls are going to do with me?

E: I do but I promised Alice I wouldn't say.

J: Just tell me if it's good or bad.

E: It's actually really good.

J: Oh okay then.

E: They're on their way. Good bye kiss?

J: Always.

They kissed and only stopped when Paul pushed the door open.

P: Time to go lover boy.

Ja: Don't worry we'll take good care of him.

J: Bye.

E: Bye.


	13. Chapter 14: Last Night Single? Part 1

Jacob's POV

Even though Edward said it was something good I was a little afraid of what these girls had planned for me at least Carlisle and my father are here.

C: Jake I need to check the vitals of you and the baby before the masses come in.

J: Okay.

C: What's on your mind son?

J: Just wondering would you mind if I uhm called you…

C: Dad?

J: Uhm yes. (He said looking everywhere but Carlisle)

C: Sure you're like a son to me already and after tomorrow it will be official.

J: Thank you… uhm dad.

C: (Smiling) everything seems fine but can you please drink a little of this?

J: Okay. (He drank from the foam cup and surprisingly didn't throw up.) Uhm it has a unique taste doesn't it?

C: You'll get use to it.

J: Hopefully not. I only have 5 months left.

C: For now. (He said smiling)

J: (Clearly embarrassed) Oh my word I never expected that from you.

C: Edward always told me that he didn't want only one child.

J: My poor body.

C: It'll go back easily. I hope.

J: How do you know?

C: You're a werewolf.

J: Yeah let's hope it does.

C: You have to have more children at least two more because you and Edward are the only way Billy and I will ever have biological grandchildren.

J: I never thought of it that way.

C: Well I on the other hand it's all that I can think off.

J: Don't worry we'll make you proud.

C: I don't doubt that one bit. 3..2..1

A: Carlisle are you done with Jakey?

J: Jakey?

A: Yes Jakey.

C: We're done you can have him.

A: The first thing we're going to do is show a surprise so let's go it's upstairs.

J: Are you going to help me coz I don't see myself getting up there by myself.

A: Of course we'll help you.

Jacob pulled his shirt down and slowly got off the examination table. Then with Rosalie's help coz Alice had something quick to do he got to the bathroom.

~~~**Bathroom~~~**

J: The bathroom? What's so special about the bathroom?

R: (She shouted over through the door) Is it ready, can I bring him in?

Es: Yes you can.

R: Close your eyes and hold out your hands. We're coming in!

Jacob put her hands around Jacob's eyes and waited until Alice opened the door. When she did she pulled Jacob inside, Rosalie removed her hand.

Girls: Surprise!

J: You guys it's beautiful. Wow.

Es: We knew you'd like it dear.

J: Did you guys do this for me?

Es: Yes. We want you to be as comfortable as humanly pregnant while being pregnant.

J: You didn't have to waste your money.

Es: It's not a waste dear.

J: I don't know what to say.

Es: Say "thank you" and let's continue.

J: Thanks guys I really appreciate it.

R: If you don't like it the rest of us will still be using it. I'm sure Emmett and I can…

J: Nope don't want that picture or thought in my head.

R: Yeah, yeah.

Es: Okay so we put relaxing in scents in the water. The tub has jets in many different places just to help you relax.

R: Stay in for as long as you want but not for too long we have another thing still planned for you.

J: Okay.

A: Okay so just call us to come and help you out of the bathtub if you are done.

J: What?

A: We wouldn't want you to slip and fall and possibly lose the baby now would we?

R: And we've all seen you naked before.

J: Than was before I was pregnant.

E: Girls I get what he means, I know a lot of women that get insecure about their bodies while pregnant to an extent that they wouldn't ever do certain things with their husband while pregnant.

R: Esme' believe me they do things while he's pregnant.

A: Rose! (She exclaimed smiling)

R: What we all know they do it.

J: But I don't need to know that you know.

Es: And me as apparent would rather not think about what my son and soon to be son-in-law are doing.

J: Okay can we please stop talking about what Edward and I do.

A: Esme what was the point to what you were saying?

Es: Uhm Jake since Carlisle has seen you uhm naked while you're pregnant will it be okay if he helps you?

J: Uhm yes please.

Es: Okay I'll go and tell Carlisle, just shout when you're done.

J: Thank you… And you two?

R: Should we help you undress?

J: No it's okay I can still kinda undress myself.

R: I'm pretty sure Edward been helping you with that a lot.

A: Rose! (Smiling)

R: I like seeing him blush like that.

J: Uhm anyways I just need your help with my pants I cannot bend down.

A: Why didn't you just ask Esme'?

R: Duh, it's embarrassing asking you're soon to be mother-in-law to undress you.

J: Yeah kind of.

A: Okay enjoy yourself.

R: But not too much.

They helped Jacob with his pants, then into the bathtub then they left.

~~~**After A While~~~**

_**Knock knock…**_

J: I'm not done yet!

B: Son it's me can I come in?

J: Yeah dad.

B: Someone's looking comfy.

J: and it's relaxing. No more back pain.

B: Oh.

J: So what's u?

B: Just want to talk to my son.

J: Before you do how did you get up here?

B: Rosalie helped me.

J: h okay.

B: Why?

J: Yes, so, so much.

B: I can't believe my only son is getting married and is almost 5 months pregnant.

J: Me neither. I just wish Rachel and _ could be here.

B: Your sisters don't care about us Jacob.

J: Yeah I know. Do you know which priest they're using?

B: It's a traditional ceremony, I'm going to officiate.

J: That mean you're the priest?

B: Yes.

J: But then you won't be able to walk down the aisle with me.

B: Son even if wasn't the priest I still wouldn't be able to walk down the aisle with you.

J: Dad, I don't care that you're in a wheelchair, I would walk down the aisle and you'd roll next to me. That is always how I imagined it.

B: So you've always imagined walking down the aisle.

J: (Smiling) Dad! I didn't mean it like that.

B: If you say so. Anyways you need someone to hold you while you walk. Your little monkey is still unstable.

J: Yeah I know. I'll ask uhm Sam and Seth to walk with me.

B: You really like that kid don't you?

J: He's like a bother to me.

B: That's good, are you done, should I go call Carlisle?

J: Yes please.

C: I hear you need my help.

J: Yes please. I need to get out and I'm not allowing anyone else to see me naked.

C: Hahaha I heard about Rosalie and Alice.

J: They still scare me.

C: Ah. Can I ask you something?

J: Yeah sure.

C: What would you think about building a ramp at the front door and maybe putting in an elevator to make the house more convenient for your father?

J: That would be amazing but it's all up to you.

C: That's why I want to do it.

J: But you're changing so much for me and my family.

C: Soon to be our family.

J: Thank you.

Jacob got dressed then with the help of Carlisle went downstairs.

R: Finally. You sure take your time.

J: (Teeth showing smile) It was nice.

A: Come sit down here.

They sat in front of the fire place and Esme' brought in a food platter.

Es: This is for you.

J: Thank you I'm starving.

[][][][][]

A: Jake this is for you.

J: Oh my, the tux is beautiful.

A: It's for the wedding.

J: I totally forgot about that thank you.

R: We have Edwards one too.

J: Can I see it?

A: Fine.

J: It looks so good. He'll look so handsome in it.

Es: So will you.

J: Not with this tummy.

Es: Having the baby makes you look even more handsome honey.

J: Thank you.

R: Jake, what do you see in Edward?

J: Why?

R: I just want to know. When you talk about him you just glow.

J: I thought pregnant people had a certain glow to them.

R: Okay now tell me.

J: Edward is great. I can't explain it.

A: He's blushing.

J: Edward makes me feel special. The way he puts everyone else's feelings above his own. You guys might not know this but Edward once told me that he loves endlessly and I understand what he meant now. Once you have a place in Edward's heart… sorry, I'm pregnant I get to be emotional. (He said wiping the fallen tears off of his face)

Es: Awww

J: As I was saying, once you have a place in Edward's heart he will always be there for you. I love Edward and nothing anybody says will ever change my mind and heart about him.

A: That's sweet.

R: And mushy.

J: I know.

Es: Jacob, I love you just as much as I love the rest of my family.

Family: All of us do.

J: I love you all too.

They spent the rest of the night talking, bonding and having fun until Jacob eventually fell asleep. Rosalie and Alice did a perimeter search before settling in.


	14. Chapter 15: Last Night Single- Part 2

Edward's POV

I was kind of afraid to leave Jacob with so little protection. I'm not saying that Carlisle, Esme', Alice and Rosalie can't protect him because they can but what if there are a lot of them and they can't fight them all off? I backed out at the last minute but Carlisle promised me that they'd protect Jacob to the max and that they'd call as soon as something happens. So here I was having a bachelors party that I thought would never happen with my brothers and former enemies the wolves. Never thought that would happen. They're really wild but I have to get use to it because after tomorrow they will be my brother-in-law even though they aren't related.

P: Yo Cullen stop brooding and come here.

E: I'm coming I was just thinking.

Se: Are you thinking about Jakey? (He said in a teasing voice)

E: No!

Em: Liar!

E: Whatever are we going to hunt or talk?

Ja: Apparently we'll be doing both.

Jared: Bonfire.

S: Quileute tradition.

P: And since you're joining the family it's mandatory.

Em: We're not joining your family, you're joining our family.

P: No, you're joining our family.

Em: No.

P: No.

Ja: We're merging now can we please go I'm thirsty.

Se: And we're hungry.

So like that they went hunting, the vampires drinking blood and the werewolves eating the animals. Paul and Emmett were trying to out run and out hunt each other. If Emmett jumped Paul would jump higher. If Paul tackled an animal Emmett would tackle a bigger one and so they went on the whole night. The rest of the guys just ran together not speaking only hunting. As they were getting closer to the clearing where they were going to have their bonfire they started slowing down. Seth slowly walked over to Edward's side and started talking to him through his thoughts.

Se: So are you thinking about backing out yet?

E: Why?

Se: You'll have to deal with Paul and Emmett for the rest of your life.

E: I can handle them you on the other hand have to get use to Alice.

Se: She terrifies me.

E: Jacob too.

Se: Edward can I ask you, no sort of request something from you?

E: Sure, anything, what is it?

Se: Edward please don't hurt him… I mean please just don't hurt him.

As he said that his big werewolf eyes were filled with sincere emotion. Edward stoped Seth with his hand and said:

E: Seth, I would never ever hurt him, never.

Se: You'll protect him but what about… loving him?

E: I love Jacob. He is my life, my reason for living. I wouldn't be able to continue without him.

Se: That's sweet.

E: What sweet is how much you care about him.

Se: He's like a brother to me.

E: I know he thinks the same about you and he cares about you.

Se: J

P: Hey, this looks like a good place, come along love birds.

Se: One day Paul, one day. (He warned)

P: Come and get me.

~~~**Bonfire**~~~

The wolves went behind the trees, phased and got dressed, well semi-dressed actually.

P: Here's the wood we'll need and extra.

S: Do you have the matches?

Em: I do.

P: I do too.

Jared: Not again.

S: Please just give me one so we can start the fire.

Em: Take mine.

P: No take mine.

S: (Face palm)

E: Sam you can use mine.

S: Thank you.

~~~**Later On**~~~

P: Why do you guys always have matches on you?

Em: You also have matches on you.

P: It was for the bonfire, now spill.

Em: We use it to BURN vampires we kill.

P: Ahhggg.

Em: You wanted to know.

P: …

S: Guys I'm seriously tired. The two of you are worse than little babies.

P: How would you know what it's like?

Em: He'll soon know dude.

P: Yeah. As soon as the baby is born Jacob and this one will be dumping the baby at Sam and Emily's house to babysit while they go do THINGS.

Em: Esme' will be all too happy to take care of it.

E: Whoa. Firstly don't call my baby an "it" and secondly Jacob and I will be taking care of our child together.

Em: We don't know what it is yet.

Ja: But you'll need time alone, then what?

E: But then we'll have very wiling family members to help us.

P: So Cullen are you ready for tomorrow?

E: When will you stop calling me that?

P: Let me think… Never. Now answer me.

E: As ready as I'll ever be but I'm really nervous.

S: Don't worry you'll be fine, I'm sure Jacob's just as nervous as you are.

Se: Nope, Jacob has it worse than him.

Ja: I think we should stop talking about Jacob, the vibes I'm getting from Edward tells me that he's ready to jump up and run back to Forks.

Em: Do that and we'll hunt you down.

E: Have you forgotten that I'm faster than you all.

P: Definitely not faster than me.

E: Is that a challenge?

P: I guess it is.

E: You're on.

Edward waited while Paul went behind the trees to undress and phase, then they were off. Paul was a mere 3 feet behind Edward. They raced for four miles. Two miles to their destination and two miles back. Edward won Paul but not really by that much.

P: Good run Cullen, mad respect.

E: You weren't too bad yourself.

P: Thank you.

E: But you're a bit slower than Jacob. He's always only a foot behind me when we run.

P: WHAT EVER CULLEN.

Em: Edward have you hunted with Jacob before?

E: Yes, we went once in Canada.

Em: Was that before or after you made the baby?

E: None of your business.

Ja: You know I think it was before because after Jacob couldn't and can't phase.

E: Jasper? I expected you to be more mature.

Ja: Can't I mess with my brother at his bachelors?

P: You know I think Cullen damaged Jacobs genes with his…

S: Paul please don't continue that thought.

P: Whatever.

E: Sam do you think he'll be able to phase after he has the baby?

S: Yes he will.

E: Okay and thank you.

Ja: Tomorrow will be a big day.

E: Yep.

The wolves drank for half the night and just like medication their high temperatures burned away the alcohol in their system. They spent the rest of the night by the bonfire sharing stories and talking about the wedding but not in a girly fashion like the people at their house.


	15. Chapter 16: Wedding Charms?

Alice's POV

Jacob was a big ball of worry because when he woke up Edward and the other guys still haven't returned from their party. I tried assuring him that Edward would be here anytime soon but he didn't want to believe me.

J: Edward won't come he doesn't want to marry me anymore.

Es: Jake calm down. Edward's on his way.

J: No, no he's not.

B: Son. Calm down it's not good for the baby.

J: I don't care, I don't care anymore.

C: Jacob if you do not try to stay calm I will be forced to sedate you.

A: No need they're here.

J: Really? J

A: Yes.

Sam and Paul walked in first and immediately went over to Jacob.

S: So where are we setting up?

R: The guest room. Everything's in there already.

P: Thanks let's go.

J: Where too I want to see Edward.

S: No can do you can't see your groom before the wedding.

A: Sorry Jake but it's a tradition.

J: Really? What does Edward say?

P: He can't do anything. Jasper, Emmett and Seth are keeping him from coming in until you go up. So we can go the easy way or the hard way.

J: Fine let' go.

S: Seth we're going up. Come up if you're done down here.

[][][][][]

E: Why can't I see Jacob, just for 5 minutes at least?

R: Brother Edward you're not going to see him.

E: Fine.

Se: Can I go now I want to see Jacob.

A: Yes we'll take care of him.

R: We're going to set up in your room. All of our and your things are in there.

C: We're a family and we need to get ready for the wedding together.

Edward's POV

My family was all getting ready in my bedroom. Alice, Rosalie and Esme' all had on matching white, knee length feathered dresses. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I all had matching midnight black designer tuxedos, courtesy of Alice. There was still a lot of preparation left before the wedding. There was still 3 hours left before the wedding. Alice wanted me to do my hair in a different way but I refused. I wanted to see Jacob but I couldn't. Last night I really had fun with the guys last night but my place is with Jacob and possibly very soon with our child.

C: So Edward, only one hour left.

E: Yes.

E: Having cold feet yet?

E: Nope.

J: This guy is a big ball of nervousness, happiness, excitement and the biggest one LOVE.

R: Edward you're a guy man up for once.

Es: Rose dear, will you come help Alice and I with the flower arrangements.

R: But I like messing with Edward.

Es: I see that and I also see how close Edward is from doing something to you.

R: Fine, let me go show you people how to make AMAZING flower arrangements.

Es: Just come along Rosalie.

E: Can't I just… (He was cut off)

C: No son. Even if you get past me, Sam , Paul, Billy and the rest if them won't allow you to get past that door.

Em: Don't worry it's just an hour Eddie.

E: Actually it's only 54 min and 36 seconds, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30…

Em: No. Just shut up already.

E: I miss my wolf so don't tell me to do anything.

Em: Soon it's going to be our wolf.

E: Dare it and I will kill you.

Ja: Okay now. Let's all calm down and relax the ceremony is starting soon.

C: I like that idea.

Em: Me too.

E: Me three.

Jacob's POV

Since we still had three hours before the wedding and the baby was acting up I decided to lie down for a while even though I didn't sleep. I just couldn't sleep and it felt like the closer the wedding got the wilder the baby got. Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry, my dad and Mrs. Clearwater were all with me right now. Sam kept coming in and out of the room along with Paul they said that they needed to help the rest of the Cullen's prepare things for the wedding. They still wouldn't allow me to see Edward. Mrs. Clearwater was busy with our tuxedos and my dad was sitting next to me rubbing my back. Jared, Embry and Seth were on clean up duty. After about an hour they all came back into the room.

Se: Jake I forgot to tell you something. Edward said that he heard you talk and that he would never ever leave you and he loves you more than anything.

J: Thank you Seth.

S: Sure thing.

J: Guys please don't be offended but Sam, Seth will you please walk down the aisle with me?

B: He needs to be held otherwise he won't make it to the altar.

S: I would be honored too.

Se: Me too.

P: I'm hurt.

J: Get over it.

P: My day will come. At least I won't have to carry your fat ass.

J: L Why would you say something like that? (He asked with tear stained eyes)

P: Jake, I'm sorry. Please forgive me I was just kidding.

J: Okay.

Clearwater: He's just like his mother was when she was pregnant with him.

J: Was she also fat?

CW: No honey, she was also very emotional.

B: Like mother like son. You really remind me of her son,.

J: Do I really?

CW: Yes, there really are similarities between the two of you.

J: Thank you.

~~~**1 Hour Left**~~~

CW: Okay so guys listen. Seth! Jared!

Se & Jar: We're listening.

B: You better.

CW: Okay this is how you'll go. Sam and Seth will be walking with Jacob. Carlisle and Esme' will be walking with Edward. Paul the grooms have in trusted you with the task of keeping the rings but I'll only give it to you once the time comes, I don't trust you. Jared, you Jasper and Alice will be walking first. Alice in between the two of you and lastly Embry, you Emmett and Rosalie will be the last ones and Rosalie will be in between you just before Jacob, Sam and Seth. Everyone got that.

All: Yes.

~~~**Suit Up**~~~

*******_**Cullen's**_*******

E: The girls came in. They wore their white dresses and started on their make-up. We put on our tuxedos and we were done, at least that what we thought.

A: Here are your roses now put them on.

They were white.

E: Thank you.

E: (Minutes before I could seeJacob**)**

_*****Quileute's*****_

J: Mrs. Clearwater was wearing beautiful white, knee length feathered dress and she looked amazing. My dad wore a black suit with a red rose and he look quite handsome If I may say so myself. The guys helped me into my tuxedo it was really difficult. After that I had to sit down coz my baby was too wild for its own good. We had to wear white roses and I was still seated. I was grabbing onto Paul's hand like there was no tomorrow but he volunteered. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_***~*Wedding Time*~***_


	16. Chapter 17: Wedding Bells!

_Jacob…_

P: Okay baby I know you love squeezing the life out of my hand and I don't mind but we need to get you up, it's time.

J: Help me up please?

P: Okay let's get you up.

J: Where's my dad?

CW: He had to go down to the backyard honey can I help you with something?

J: The baby… it's getting worse… my stomach can't take it anymore.

CW: It's because the wedding is getting closer and closer baby.

J: Well then I want it over coz maybe then it'll be over coz I'm pretty sure my tummy is fifty shades of purple right about now.

HaHaHaHa

They all stopped laughing when the door opened.

R: It's time.

Then she closed the door and left.

CW: Okay guys it's… (She was cut off)

P: When's Quil going to get here, we're suppose to walk down together.

Q: I'm here. (He said breathlessly) Jake?

J: Quil!

Se: Just got back huh?

Q: 5 min ago.

CW: Okay I have to go. I'm walking with Billy. Guys the Cullen's will come get you when you have to walk. Paul and Quil here are the rings please don't lose it.

Q: We're walking just before Jake right?

CW: Yes. Good luck everyone and see you outside.

P: Okay Jake it's now or never.

Jar: Yeah we can have you out of this house in 10 sec.

A: Do it and we'll track you down.

J: Wouldn't think of it.

Ja: Jared we're up.

Jar: Good luck Jake.

J: Thanks.

Q: I can't believe I wasn't here when my brother got pregnant.

J: Wasn't pretty.

Q: Wasn't Edward good?

J: I'm not answering that but if he wasn't I wouldn't be pregnant and getting married to him now.

Q: oooooooooooh

Em: You wolves only have one thing on your minds.

R: So do you.

Em: Yeah whatever.

R: mmmhmm. Mutt let's go.

Emb: I'm not going until you call me correctly.

S: Guys we don't have time.

R: Embry let's go.

Emb: See you outside bro.

P: Then there were 5.

Q: We have to go too.

J: This is it.

S: You nervous?

J: Like no bodies business.

S: Don't worry we're here for you.

Se: Let's go.

~~~**Outside~~~**

_Edward…_

Billy and Mrs. Clearwater were the first down the aisle then I walked out with Carlisle and Esme'. We invited the rest of the wolves and the elders as well as my family. Half of them didn't show up because I was getting married to a wolf but I didn't care, if they didn't except our relationship then I didn't want them here. Next Jasper, Alice and Jared came out then Embry, Emmett and Rosalie. Then Paul and Quil walked out and I started to get nervous. If I could sweat then I would be sweating my palms off.

P: Hey dude, stop smiling. You're creeping us out.

HaHaHaHa

Then the music started and the people stood up and I turned around to face the path way. Jacob came out with Sam's arm around his waist and Seth's arm interlocked with his and he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked perfect belly and all.

S: Take good care of him.

E: I will…I missed you so much.

J: I missed you too.

B: Okay everyone.

_*****Ceremony*****_

B: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the face of this company, to join together these men in Holy Matrimony and if there is anyone here who can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace… then we shall continue.

B: Edward will you take this Man to thy wedded Husband? Will you love, comfort, honor, and keep him through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?

E: I do. J

B: Jacob will you take this Man to thy wedded Husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and keep him through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?

J: I do. JJ

B: Who giveth Jacob to be married to Edward?

Elder #1: I do.

B: Thank you. Edward take Jacobs right hand with your right hand and repeat after me. (Billy says vows)

I Edward take thee Jacob to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's Holy ordinance in all truth.

B: Jacob take Edward's right hand with your right hand and repeat after me.

I Jacob take thee Edward to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and I health, to love and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's Holy ordinance in all truth.

B: The Rings, please.

Paul gave Edward, Jacob's ring.

B: Bless, O Lord, this Ring that he who gives it to he who wears it may obide, in thy peace, and continue in thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Repeat after me.

E: With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. (He said putting the ring on Jacob's finger.

Quil gave Jacob, Edward's ring and Billy repeated what he said previously.

J: With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. (He said putting the ring on Edward's finger)

B: Now for your separate vows. Jacob.

Jacob said his traditional (ceremonial) vows in Quileute.

Edward said his traditional (ceremonial) vows in English.

Everyone stood up and prayed the Lord's Prayer and after Billy said his peace.

B: O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of Spiritual grace, the Author of Everlasting life: Send thy blessings upon these thy servants: these men, whom we bless in thy Name; that they; living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant where for this Ring given and received is a token and pledge and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws: through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

B: And to our Ancestors may you Bless this couple standing here before you and separate them from any and all curses against them. Diminish the curse of child, the curse of the world and the curse against love.

There was brief lightening even though the sky was clear.

Billy joined Edward and Jacob's right hands.

B: Those whom God and our Ancestors have joined together let no man put asunder. (Then he said to the families)

For as much as Jacob and Edward have consented together in Holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and there to have given and pledged their love to each other, and declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joined hands: I pronounce that they are Husbands in the Mane of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Please bless them from this day forth.

B: You may now kiss your Husband.

E: I've been waiting two days to do this.

J: So have I, now kiss me. Mwaah.

Their guest started laughing and they pulled apart.

I love you Jacob Black Cullen.

I love you Edward Black Cullen.

WooooHoo.


	17. Chapter 19: Are You?

It has been a month after the wedding. Jacob is now 6 months pregnant. The bigger he gets the more uncomfortable he is. His pack mates are always over at the Cullen's whether they are patrolling or just hanging out with their new family. The Cullen's and the Quileute's have formed one powerful coven. All of them are still on high alert of the person or person's watching them. Alice hasn't had another vision about any of it. Sam has his pack on extra high alert because he has this strange feeling that somebody is watching them. Just the other day he and Edward followed that feeling up to a mountain close to their house where they found several dead animals with their blood sucked out and half of their body eaten. So since there wasn't a threat on the Quileute land he put the pack on patrol by the Cullen's. Esme', Alice and Rosalie were constantly taking food for them. The teams patrolling were a mixture of vampires and wolves. Jacob wasn't allowed to go anywhere if a team wasn't following him even if he was with Edward. Billy moved into the Cullen house because he wanted to be close to Jacob and his grandchild who was going to be born in three months. The married couple decided that they were not going to find out the gender of the baby before it is born. No one knows why.

Edward's POV

Jacob was currently asleep. He looked so adorable in his uncomfortable state. He was holding on to Paul's hand. I offered to let him hold my hand but he didn't want to. He said he has nothing against my hand but he just wanted to hold Paul's hand but I didn't mind as long as he was happy I was happy. Being married to Jacob is classical. Being with Jacob is amazing. Even his pack mates are loving our romance like Seth said.

E: Hey there sleepy head.

J: Hi.

P: Can I go?

J: Yes, thank you.

P: Bye, bye Cullen.

E: Not going to say anything.

J: Have you been here all this time?

E: Yes I have. I love watching my Husband sleep.

J: I have the most protective Husband in the world.

E: And I won't let anything happen to you. Promise.

J: You can come lay down here if you want too.

E: You asking me to come lay with you?

J: Yes please.

E: I guess my manners are starting to rub off on you.

J: No their not.

E: A few months ago you would have said "Heck yeah", now you're saying "Yes please".

J: I love it when you hold me like this.

E: I'll do anything to make you happy.

J: No matter how heinous it is?

E: As long as it's your wish and it makes you happy.

J: I love you.

E: I love you too now can you tell me what's on your mind.

J: I need to be looking into your eyes when I tell you this, so please help me up.

E: Here you go. (They were now seated on the bed facing each other.)

J: Here goes nothing.

E: Don't be nervous. You can tell me anything.

J: I know but before I start I need you to promise me you'll consider it.

E: Okay now you're scarring me.

J: Ed, please.

E: Okay, Love I'll consider it.

J: Thank you.

E: Now Love can you please tell me.

J: I love how you call me "Love" instead of something cliché' like "Babe".

E: Firstly there's nothing cliché' about our relationship and secondly I know you hate "Babe" "Baby" so I will never call you that.

J: Oh my word.

E: It's serious and I need to know.

J: Okay.

E: Love you need to calm down first.

J: Fine. If something goes wrong and they have to choose between me and the baby, I need you to save the baby.

E: WHAT!

J: Ed, if it comes down to it, you need to promise me that you will save our baby.

E: NO!

J: You have too.

E: You are my Husband the love of my life and if it comes down to it I am saving you, not the thing that will kill you.

J: (Shouting) Ed, that thing as you so happily call it, is OUR baby, whom we both love.

E: Jake, I love you, I'm not going to love it if it is what kills you.

J: (Sincerely) If it kills me then you'll still have a reminder of me through the baby.

E: If it kills you it will have no place in my heart what so ever.

J: You don't mean that.

E: I do.

J: Ed I NEED you to promise.

E: Jake, please don't do this to me.

J: Ed, please.

E: I said no. if it comes down to it, it will be my decision no one else's and I won't allow it.

J: Ed, it's my wish.

E: I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm leaving.

**~~~Downstairs~~~**

Es: Edward!

E: No Esme'. It's my decision and I'm not going to lose him.

A: Edward you didn't have to be so harsh.

E: You don't know anything. So leave me the HELL alone.

R: Are you leaving!

E: Yes! And don't follow me.

Edward left while everyone stood there and watched the spot he was standing at.

S: I'll go after him.

Es: Thank you, Sam. We'll do check on Jacob.

S: Thank you.

Jacob was in their bedroom crying while Edward was running trying to get far away from their house and hoping he could cry.


	18. Chapter 20: I'm Not Doing This!

**A/n: With my stories you should try to use a bit of emotion when reading even if it means reading a line twice.**

Edward's POV

For me the worst thing at the moment is feeling like crying but not being able to. I know running doesn't solve anything but I couldn't be in that room arguing over and death situation.

S: Edward, thank goodness I finally caught up to you. They don't lie when they say you are one of the fastest.

E: Why are you following me?

S: We need to talk.

E: I don't like your tone of voice! (He said assertively)

S: I'm not going to stop because you don't like the way that I'm talking.

E: I don't want to talk about it.

S: I might not understand what you're feeling right now but I know Jacob.

E: Are you going to stay like that? (He said referring to Sam's phased form)

S: Yes, I'm on patrol.

E: Oh, okay.

S: So tell me what's wrong?

E: He wants me to choose the baby over him is something goes wrong when the baby is being born.

S: We once saw a man being told that he had choose between his wife and child, complications with birth. He took so long deciding that both died. He later killed himself because he felt guilty for their deaths and Jacob… (He left for Edward to complete)

E: And Jacob doesn't want me to go through that pain.

S: Yes. So you see Edward, he's not doing it to be selfish but only because he loves and cares about you too much.

E: But how will I be able to live without him. I will NEVER find someone like him again.

S: Edward, calm down nothing might even happen.

E: I know but if it comes down to it I still have no idea what to do.

S: Follow your heart.

E: Oh, the heart that's no longer beating?

S: No, the heart that made you love Jacob.

E: I'll have to dig deep for that on, keep it under lock and key.

S: You should open it up every once in a while, it can come in handy.

E: Not when you're a vampire who's going to outlive his Husband by a few million years.

S: What do you mean?

E: If Jacob dies from old age I'll be alone again.

S: Ah Edward, Jacob's not going anywhere.

E: Not now but he will.

S: Edward wolves phase as long as their close to vampires.

E: I know that.

S: Do you also know that as long as a wolf phases that they don't age?

E: So as long as he's with me he won't age?

S: No.

E: Oh my goodness, I'm so happy.

S: He's not.

E: What do you mean?

S: Let me show you. (He said showing Edward a thought he received from Quil and Paul a minute ago of Jacob in their bedroom curled up and crying on the floor.

E: Oh my. I feel sick. Excuse me but 'm going to mu Husband.

S: Only reason I followed you. Let's go.

Jacob's POV

I wish I was incapable of crying all these tears are just the worse and the fact that I'm pregnant and very emotional isn't' helping at all.

Es: Jacob dear can we please come in?

J: I want to be alone.

R: Now be alone with us.

R: Please Jake.

J: Come in.

Es: Thank you dear.

R: Jake let's help you. You can't lie like that in the floor.

J: Why? I don't have any reason to stand.

A: Jake, the baby may not be able to deal with the cold.

J: Actually it won't affect it, if it's a vampire it won't feel anything and if it's a werewolf its body temp will prevent it from getting cold.

Es: No Jacob it's a baby. It's your body and you need to take care of him/her.

R: Tell us what's wrong.

J: I'm pretty sure you heard everything already.

R: No, I mean tell us what's wrong with you?

J: I miss Edward.

A: Don't worry he'll be back.

J: But that's not the problem.

Es: Then what is?

J: I imprinted on Edward so every minute that he's rejecting me my wolf is in pain, putting me in pain.

Es: He hasn't rejected you, honey.

J: Well it feels like he did.

R: Is there anything we could bring you?

J: Uh after you help me up can you get me something to eat please?

A: There's the Jacob we know and love.

J: Ahw you love me?

A: Definitely.

J: Thank you.

R: Now hurry up and pop put that baby. I want to meet my little niece or nephew already.

Es: Rosalie, there are still three months later.

J: Noooooooo, this baby (He said putting both hands on his stomach) is already the size of a nine month baby, Carlisle told us that we could do the C-section any time now so we decide on next week Friday, six days from today.

Es: Wow.

A: When were you planning on telling us?

J: Well we're planning in telling you today before all of this happened.

R: We need to get things ready. There's no more time.

J: You still have a week.

A: Don't worry we'll get it done.

R: You saw it?

A: Yes.

A: If I could see Jake I'd know what he was having.

J: Then I guess it is a good thing coz I want to be surprised.

Es: That's sweet dear. Now let's go get you your food.

I know my Edward and I know that he will come back to me no matter how mad he is right now. Now all I have to do is sit and hope that the girls hurry up with the food.

Knock. Knock.

J: That was fast, come in. oh, Edward I thought you were Alice, Rosalie and Esme' they went to get me something to eat.

E: Jacob, let's go somewhere to talk.

J: Like?

E: Anywhere ya decide.

J: Ed, what's wrong with you?

E: What ya mean?

J: You leave without saying anything now you come back wanting to go somewhere. (Something's not right with Edward he thought. Edward?) (He can't read my thoughts anymore) Edward?

E: WHAT!

J: What happened when you left, you're different.

E: Nothing happened I just want to go somewhere wit my baby.

J: (Baby?) Who else is coming?

E: Uh the black wolf.

J: Sam's coming along?

E: Yeah Sam's coming along.

J: (I guess if Sam's coming than it's okay but I'm still wondering what's up with him, isn't the Edward I know)

E: Okay then let's go.

J: Uhim, you have to help me dummy.

E: What did you just call me!?

J: Sorry, I was just kidding.

E: Oh sorry then baby.

He helped me and we went downstairs on our way to the door but we stopped when I said: Let me go tell the girls something quick.

E: Okay, I'll be waiting.

J: Guys you don't have to rush the food I'm quickly going out with Edward.

R: Who is going with you?

J: Sam.

Es: Okay dear, I hope you two work it out.

J: Thank you me too. We can go.

E: Okay. (He said pulling Jacobs arm.)

J: (With all the pulling I accidently cut my finger and normally it would already have closed but coz I'm pregnant my wolf side doesn't work so I decide to smear it on the rocks, trees and leaves alongside the trail that we're taking) Where are we going?

E: Shh it's a surprise.

J: Okay.

X

Edward's POV

After Sam showed me how Jacob looked I did the only thing I could and ran to him with Sam right on my tail. He wasn't chasing me and we both needed to get back so he just followed swiftly behind me. When I came in I had one thing on my mind and that was to find Jacob and talk to him about what he wants but something didn't feel right, I ran past everyone looking at me strongly without even bothering to read their thoughts in search of Jacob.

E: Jake we need to… (He stopped abruptly. Jake's not here. He isn't in our room and I was starting to get agitated. So I decided to go downstairs again. Guys, where is Jacob?

R: What do you mean? You just left with him about half an hour ago.

E: No, I've been running for the last three hours.

Es: Edward honey, you came to take him out and said that Sam was going as protection.

S: Esme' honestly, I've been behind Edward since he left and we were on our way back for him to talk to Jake and me to continue patrolling.

B: What's with the commotion in here? (He asked rolling in) Oh Edward back so soon, where's Jacob?

E: Oh no, no,no.


	19. Chapter 21: You Promised!

**A/n: With my stories you should try to use a bit of emotion when reading even if it means reading a line twice.**

Edward's POV

Oh, no, no, no.

R: Ed, we'll find him.

E: The last time we were together I shouted on him.

Es: Edward, don't do this.

R: We need to call Carlisle.

B: No need I called him he's on his way.

A: Sam and the guys went tracking just to see if they can get anything.

E: No! I have to go. He's my Husband.

Es: Edward I don't think that's a good idea. Let's wait for Carlisle.

E: Esme' I'm not going to lose him.

Es: You won't. Come here dear. (She said holding her hands out)

C: Okay so I've been brought up to speed so let's talk.

Sam and the pack came back from their mini hunt.

E: It's my fault.

C: No it's not.

S: Okay we followed Jacob's scent for at least four miles then we just lost it.

R: Lost it?

S: Yes it just vanishes after four miles and it's about four miles old.

Alice froze and Jasper was behind her fast and the rest of the room turned towards her. Edward read what she saw and started pacing around the room angrily. Rosalie moved away from the family and went to whisper with Edward.

R: Edward, you need to calm down.

E: Rose, how am I suppose to do that?

R: Ed, I'm you're my brother and I want to help, I'll do anything.

E: I know this is out of character for me but can you please hug me?

R: It's not. With what you're going through its totally okay, come here.

E: It feels like a piece of me is missing. (He said while crying without any tears coming out)

R: Don't worry, we'll get him back.

E: I just can't deal with knowing that he could be hurting.

R: So what did Alice see?

E: Look, she's coming out.

R: Let's go.

E: I already saw what she did.

R: Edward, we're a family. We all want to support you.

E: Okay. Thank you. (He said hugging her one more time)

R: So what did you see Alice?

A: The same thing I've been seeing these last couple of months.

Em: The room with blood.

A: Yes and also a new thing. Sorry Edward. I heard Jacob screaming.

E: We will get him back.

C: Yes we will now ladies did you see who Jacob left with?

Es: Yes he left with Edward and Sam.

E: But that's impossible are you sure?

A: Hundred percent.

E: How is that possible?

P: Shape shifters. (He joked)

Billy made a grimace and cleared his throat.

C: Do you know something?

B: Legends state that there was a certain breed of mythical creatures. They would take the form of another person in order to deceive and trick them into doing the things they wanted them to do.

E: So you think they took the form to lure Jacob out without alerting anyone?

B: Yes.

E: This is worse than I thought.

P: We need to go find him.

S: First we need a plan…

~~~**Meanwhile**~~~ *****Jacob's POV*****

J: Edward I'm pregnant I can't go faster.

E: Not for long.

J: What?

E: You're not going to be pregnant for long.

J: Oh yeah. Oh and Edward?

E: Yes?

J: I kinda already told the girls about the C-Section.

E: Babe.

J: (That name makes me flinch)

E: Oh as I was saying, once I'm done with what I'm told to do that won't be a problem anymore.

J: I love you so much Ed.

E: Well I don't, now get in!

J: What do you mean?

E: You heard what I said, so stop yapping and get in.

J: You're not Edward.

E: I said Get In!

J: I'm not going anywhere further with you. I'm leaving.

E: If you don't get in voluntarily then I'll have to drug you babe.

J: That's bad for my baby and don't call me that.

E: Exactly, now get in. So what, does Eddie call you that?

J: I'll do what you want please just don't hurt my baby. (He said getting in)

S: You're really whinny, Chosen One.

J: That's why you took? (He asked infuriated)

S: Sure, Chosen One.

J: You're not Sam! (He said accusingly)And don't call me that!

E: He likes being called Jakey.

J: Only my HUSBAND and family WILL call me that not some low life kidnappers. (He spat)

E: You know Benny (Sam) I don't quite get what's all the hype with being gay.

B: Maybe you should find out.

E: Maybe I should.

J: What are you guys talking about?

E: Shut up and watch. (He said moving closer and kissing Jacob on the lips and only stopping when the need for air came)

B: So Darren (Edward) how was it?

D: Try it and see for yourself.

J: No! Please don't. (He pleaded with tears running down his face)

B: Oh let me kiss those tears away for you.

J: Please. J (He said full on crying)

B: Oh baby, I don't really care if you're crying or not. (He stated grabbing Jacob's face and kissing him forcefully)

D: Good isn't it?

B: Amazing.

D: Wanna try again?

B: I would love to but we're here.

J: Where are we?

D: Your personal piece of hell and our little piece of Heaven.

J: Edward will find me and when he does you'll be sorry.

B: Don't count on that after all lover boy shouted on you and left.

J: Doesn't matter. He loves me for better or for worse.

D: Those dang wedding vows. That was the longest ceremony I had to sit through.

B: Tell me about it.

J: You were at my wedding!? (He shouted angrily but immediately regretted it as his baby started kicking vigorously) Sorry baby, daddy won't shout anymore. (He whimpered)

D: We'll be getting rid of that soon.

J: NO! You won't.

B: So don't you recognize us? (They turned into two of Edward's cousins)

J: What?, you congratulated us, you kissed our cheeks and you gave us gifts.

D: We had to stay in character.

B: We've been following you all the way ad we knew which of his family weren't coming.

J: That feeling that Sam had about there being something out of the ordinary was you!

D: He was the only one who caught on.

B: Maybe coz he's the Alpha.

J: I'm an Alpha too.

D: Yeah, one who doesn't have any wolf powers just like the first one.

J: You're not going to get away with this.

B: Look around Jakey, we already have.

J: Not for long.

B: I'm tired of your whining Chosen One.

J: Stop calling me that!

D: Shut Up!

They pushed Jacob into a room and handcuffed him to a wall.

B: Have to make sure that you don't go anywhere.

D: Let's go call the Elders.

B: Don't try anything, there's a guard outside.

~~~**Finally Alone**~~~

J: Edward you promised. You promised that this wouldn't happen to me and I believed you so please come. I need you to come and save our baby.  
You promised. (Was the last thing he said)


	20. Chapter 22: We're Gonna Get You Back!

**A/n: With my stories you should try to use a bit of emotion when reading even if it means reading a line twice.**

Edward's POV

E: I'm hearing this voice in my head saying: (You promised) over and over again.

A: Do you know whose voice it is?

E: Oh my goodness. It's Jacob's. I told him that I'd take care of him and that this wouldn't happen to him.

B: Son, Jacob will never blame you for this.

S: And if he does which I doubt then he'll forgive you coz he loves you.

E: No I'm a horrible Husband who shouts on his pregnant Husband and then storms out if he forgives me then it will be because of the imprint. I'll do anything to get him to love me again.

Es: He'll always love you dear.

E: I hope so. Now let's go.

B: I'm going to be staying here and getting everything ready.

P: What do you mean?

B: Alice saw blood so once you get Jacob back Carlisle will have to rush over to assess the damages.

P: Okay. Let's go.

All this time Jasper was sending out calming emotions over everyone.

Billy did a small prayer, praying to bring his family, his son and his unborn grandchild back home safe before going into the medical room and fixing up everything that he could.

E: So how are we going to do this? (He asked starting to walk away from his family)

C: Well I was thinking that we… (He cut himself off) Edward, are you getting something?

E: It smells like… like Jacob! It smells like Jacob's blood.

S: We don't smell anything.

Em: Yeah neither do we. (He said trying his best to get a scent)

E: No, after Jacob got pregnant the scent of his blood changed to protect the baby so no vampire, werewolf or any other creature that hasn't smelt it before won't be able to smell it. He accidentally cut himself last week and I smelt it. It took long for me to get a scent and Billy told us that it was normal.

C: So now let's find the blood, it might lead us somewhere.

They all started looking around on all the biggest and tinniest surfaces.

Se: Edward, I think I found it.

E: Let me smell. (He got a result that he didn't want) No, No, No.

C: What is it?

E: It's Jacob's blood. Carlisle, it's Jacob's blood.

C: Son, we'll find him. You just have to keep the faith.

Em: Wait, here's more blood on this leaf.

Ja: I have more here on this rock.

Q: Here's more.

R: Edward do you see? (She asked excitedly)

E: Yes, yes I do. It's a trail.

Es: J Jacob left us a trail to follow.

E: Yes, now let's go.

They followed Jacob's blood trail for about two and a half miles until it came to an abrupt stop.

Emb: There's no more.

S: There has to be.

Jar: Sorry Sam, but there really isn't.

S: So what are we going to do from here on?

E: Wait, I can still smell it, let's go.

They followed Edward as he followed the scent that Jacob left behind until they came to a very old looking Castle like building about 4 hours later.

C: Okay everyone, from this point forth we stink together, Edward, mo wondering off to do things on your own. We are entering this building as a family. We're going to fight off anyone in there who threatens any member of our family and if Jacob is in there we are leaving here as a family with Jacob by our side.

Edward put on a brown hand carved necklace.

Es: Why are you wearing that?

E: One it's Jacob's and I want him by me through all of this and secondly if we get in there those guys might change into me so it'll be easier for you to know which is which.

S: Guys where are your necklaces, put them on.

All the wolves put on their tribal necklaces.

R: How did you know that you'd need those?

P: It's the pride of our pack we always have it on us.

R: Oh.

C: Oh here I forgot. We can wear these. (He said giving the rest of his family other hand carved wolf necklaces)

E: Where did you get those?

C: Jacob gave them to us, said do that we can always have him and the pack in our hearts.

E: J

Ja: He's not here but he's still here for us.

S: Yes.

E: I'm going to KILL every single one of them.

C: Edward, our main priority is to get Jacob out of there, safely.

E: Together.

Es: As a family.

P: Let's go get your man back.

~~~ **Meanwhile**~~~ *****Jacob's POV*****

Elder: So you are the one that they call the Chosen One huh?

J: My name us Jacob. (He spat)

Elder: And my name is Martheloum but I still don't care.

J: What do you want from me?

M: We want your baby Chosen One.

J: Why, go get your own children.

M: Or we could just kill your baby instead.

J: You will not touch my baby!

M: Are you going to stop me? Because the last time I checked you couldn't phase or use any of your wolf abilities.

J: Doesn't matter. You will not hurt my baby, take me but keep my baby safe.

M: Now how will we do that?

J: Help me get my baby out, give it to my family when they arrive then kill me.

M: You're funny indeed Chosen One. What we want is your baby you are just its carrier. That thing inside of you will not live until its 1st birthday, heck it won't live at all.

J: I will not allow you to touch my baby.

D: Don't worry Jakey we'll let you watch how we take out and burn your baby to sacrifice to our Leaders. Then we'll leave you to die, we really don't care what happens to you after that.

B: Yeah babe, so you be a good wolfie and stay still now.

Darren and Benny made an attempt to start preparing for the sacrifice when Jacob started attacking them as best he could while handcuffed to a wall.

B: This is what you get for that. (He said first punching Jacob in the face then allowing Darren to punching him in the stomach causing Jacob to whimper in pain and start to bleed.

B: Now anymore of that and you'll regret it. Like we said we don't care about what happens to you or your baby it can come out dead for all we care all we want to do is sacrifice it and we can do it while it's dead or alive.

J: Then you'll have to do it after my child is dead because I will not allow it to suffer.

M: Okay boys you heard him take that thing out with EXTRA force.

B: With pleasure, now Jakey can we have "baby"?

J: No!

D: Benny I don't think he gets it.

B: Yes I know.

D: Maybe we should show him.

They said and started hitting Jacob hard in the stomach, chest and face until he started coughing up blood.

D: That's more like it.

M: Good we're close, now bring me the equipment.

Bang! Bang! (There were noises on the outside of the room)

M: Darren, Benny go look what the racquet outside is about. (He ordered)

J: (Started smiling) Their here. (He stated under his breath)

M: All that noise outside will not stop me from what I was tasked to do.

J: And what exactly is that. (He asked suddenly having the courage, although very week, knowing that he's family is there to save him.)

M: My task is to kill that baby because it being born will be the end of our race.

J: What can a baby do? (He slurred fighting to stay conscious)

M: Its mere existence will lessen our powers and we won't be able to shift.

J: Ho… How do you eve… even kn… know tha…t it… it's my bab… baby tha… that you neeeed?

M: After our ancestors killed the first Chosen One's baby and fed us all its blood we all had it in us. They told us that in a few hundred years the legend will play itself out again and we immediately knew when you and that leech met but we couldn't do anything until the baby was conceived.

J: So why did you have to wait so long, why didn't you take the baby while it was still very young. (He asked starting to regain his composure again)

M: Now what fun would that be?

J: So what do you plan on doing with my baby once you have it?

M: Well once it's out we'll cut it open while it's screaming its stinking little lungs out, give everyone a taste of its blood before burning it in an open flame.

J: Do you know what I'm having? (He asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice)

M: We do but you said that you didn't want to know until it was born.

J: I don't want to die without knowing what my baby is.

M: And you won't, we'll make sure you're alive through the whole thing.

J: Why are you doing this? (He asked again hoping that Martheloum wouldn't catch on to what he was trying to do.)

M: I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to stall me while you hope your family arrives, well think again. (He said stabbing a dagger just above Jacob's belly causing him to yelp out in pain)

~~~**Meanwhile**~~~ *****Edward's POV*****

So we decided to head in as a team. We entered the Castle totally prepared for what was waiting for us on the other side of that door. When we entered, the first things that we noticed were the guards all around.

S: Attack smartly you all know all the rules. (All the wolves phased)

The Castle halls were wide so the wolves could walk next to the Cullen's. There were voices coming towards them and they all crouched down in defensive form. The first group of shifters the saw were quickly taken down by Emmett, Quil, Alice and Jared. The rest of the group continued to walk knowing that they would catch up. They started fighting off shifters left and right. The shifters kept getting more and more and that's when Edward saw two of them running down the hall.

E: Carlisle?

S: Edward, you, Carlisle, Rosalie, Paul and Seth go, we'll take care of these here then go find you. (He ordered through their mental link)

Es: Carlisle just go, we'll be fine. Jacob needs you more than I do.

C: Okay, you all be safe. Let's go.

As Sam and the others continued fighting the shifters who were just multiplying in numbers, Edward and his group followed the shifters they saw run down the halls quietly.

C: There they are, now let's… (Before he could continue, Edward rushed forward and starting strangling one of the shifters)

R: Edward, stop! If you kill them they won't be able to give us any information.

E: I can't.

C: Edward I know that you're hurting but this isn't what we are here to do. Focus on the bigger picture I know you can do it.

E: Where. Is. My. HUSBAND!?

Shifter: I don't know. I mean, I really don't know.

R: Why should we believe you?

E: Rose, she's telling us the truth, she doesn't know anything.

C: Okay, so why did you run?

Shifter: I was afraid. I didn't do anything promise. I just learned about my heritage. I promise you sir; I didn't have anything to do with the entrapment of your Husband.

C: We believe you, so do you know what they want to do with the baby and its father?

Shifter: Uh, Uh they told us that they didn't care about the Chosen One and that the only thing they wanted was the baby.

E: Carlisle their planning on cutting out MY child, then feeding it's blood to their people and then heir going to burn it.

C: We'll get them both back Son, just keep believing.

Shifter: They said that it would have been done now but the wolf is putting up a fight, so their waiting for the extra reinforcement they ordered.

E: That's my wolf. (He smiled)

Just then Sam walked up to them in his human form and just as he walked up to them Jenna the shifter started cringing and cowered in fear behind Edward. The family all gave each other confused looks.

S: We got Jacob, let's go.

Se: That's not Sam. (He growled through their mental link)

E: I know, Carlisle… (He whispered but was cut off)

C: I know and look he's not wearing the necklace.

R: How can you guys be so sure, he might have just lost it in the battle back there?

E: Paul said a wolf knows he's Alpha that and the fact that Sam didn't bring a change of clothes, remember he phased when we entered?

S: What are you guys whispering back there bring the girl I'll take care of her.

E: Go, go with Seth, he'll make sure you get out okay. (He said pushing her towards Seth) Don't worry he'll take care of you. Seth?

Se: Yes I will.

E: So Sam, where did you get the clothes to wear?

S: I brought them along. (He said starting to back away from the group.

C: Paul Now!

When Paul attacked the shifter, he immediately changed back to his own hideous form.

R: You're HIDEOUS! (She spat with disgust dripping from her every word.)

Shifter2: Yes, as the birth of your child get closer we get more and more unpresentable but as soon as Martheloum is done we can all get our taste of its blood, we'll all look presentable again. Jenna is still pretty because she is still new and hasn't had blood before.

Benny and Darren both ran toward the group and started attacking them. Edward starts growling after hearing what was on the two men's minds. He sprints out and tackles Benny to the ground.

E: You kissed him! You kissed my Husband!

B: Yes and I'm pretty sure that was the best kissed he EVER had. (He mocked)

With that Edward punched Benny in his face continuously until the hideous man died. Then he jumped towards Darren.

E: And do you know what happens when you hit a pregnant person!?

By now the rest of the teamed had joined them after a long flight.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They heard someone yelp. Edward knew it was Jacob so he left Darren but stopped when he heard something.

Jar: What about her?

C: She's young, she didn't do anything.

Es: Run dear, go far from here.

Jenna: Thank you so much. (She said running away)

Jared and Embry killed Darren as Edward and the rest of the family stormed off to the room they expected Jacob to be in.

When they got in the sight in front of them was horrendous. Jacob tied up on the floor blood coming out of his mouth, fighting to stay conscious.

M: That should teach you. (He said stabbing Jacob again, not noticing the family at all)

Edward leapt forward without saying a word and pressed Martheloum against the wall starting to strangle him.

E: WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU'RE DOING!

R: Edward stop, Jacob needs **YOU** right now we'll take care of him.

E: Okay. Jake, Jake, Jacob! (He shouted, trying to wake an unconscious Jacob up)

J: Save the baby. (Was the last thing Jacob before becoming unconscious)

**A/n: Those shifters looked uglier than the creatures from the movie "The Hills Have Eyes". So just go search them.**


	21. Chapter 23: Our Baby

**A/n: With my stories you should try to use a bit of emotion when reading even if it means reading a line twice.**

J: Save the baby…

E: Jacob! Don't do this. You can't do this to me. Jacob noooo! (Edward immediately jumped up) You! You did this to him and you're going to pay for this.

C: Edward wait there's a pulse. Jacob has a pulse and you need to get him back to Billy and help him set Jacob up on all the machines. You need to leave now. I'll be right behind you after we finish things here.

E: Fine, but Carlisle, promise me that you will hurry up.

C: Edward I promise I'll be there five min after you get there.

E: Okay. Please hurry.

As Edward ran out of the Castle with Jacob in his arms, his family stayed behind and killed Martheloum and his henchmen. They didn't think that it was safe to let Edward go alone with Jacob so Sam and Paul left with him.

E: Jake I know you can hear me, we're almost at home and then Carlisle can help you but please don't die on me. I love you so much and you know I won't be able to take care of our child without your help.

P: Edward, it'll be okay Jacob is strong and I know he loves you and that baby so if not for anything, Jacob will fight to be with the two of you.

E: Thank you Paul but now we have to hurry up.

~~~**At Home**~~~

Billy was sitting in the Medical room nervously patting his finger against the arm of his chair waiting for any news about his son or anything.

E: Billy! Billy!

B: Edward what's going o… What happened to my Son?

E: He's hurt, they hurt him. Billy they hurt our Jacob.

B: How did it happen? Wait that's not important, right now we need to get him on the bed.

E: Yes I agree. Sam and Paul are outside they'll be up here as soon as the rest come.

B: Okay, get him on the table we need to hook him up on the monitors.

E: Okay. (Edward rushed and put Jacob and they connected the heart monitor to Jacob's abdomen for the baby. It started beeping in distress, forcing both men into panic)

E: The baby is in distress, we need to get it out. (Jacob started riling up and down on the bed in pain)

S: Edward, Carlisle is on his way. He's about 1 min away.

E: Thank you Sam, Jake you hear that, Carlisle's coming, he'll help you.

After that Carlisle and the rest of the family stormed into the Medical room.

E: Carlisle the baby is in distress, you need to get bit out.

C: Okay, Seth get me some hot towels.

Se: Okay.

Jar: Embry let's go help him.

C: I only want Esme' and Sam in here, I need the rest of you to leave especially you guys.

A: Why, we can help you.

C: There's going to be a lot of blood and we haven't fed for a while now, so please go.

Alice pouted.

R: Come Alice we'll be back later, let's go fix up the nursery.

P: I'll go help blondie and the pixie and I'll make sure none of them bother you.

C: Thank you, now Edward I need you to give…

Edward only started paying attention when Seth came through the door with the towels and that was when Jacob started seizing.

E: Carlisle!

C: Okay I need everyone to grab a hold of one of Jacob's limbs. I need to inject him with this and start taking out the baby.

Edward grabbed a hold of Jacob's left shoulder and chest while a slightly sobbing Billy along with the help of Seth took a hold of his right arm and chest. Esme' and Sam each took one of Jacob's legs and pressed them down. Jacob stopped seizing after he was injected but immediately and started flat lining and so did the baby, leaving Carlisle with one in two options.

C: Edward, I'm very sorry for putting you in this situation but I need you to choose. Both of them are dying and I only have enough time to save one.

After hearing that Edward's mind went to the first time he met Jacob, then t the conversation they had about this very scenario, to what Sam told him about the man who lost his baby, wife and his own life and lastly to the last thing Jacob said: "Save The Baby"

E: No, No I can't do this! (He protested)

C: Edward you have too.

S: Remember what I told you Edward.

E: (And that seemed to snap Edward back into the present) Fine! Save it… Save the baby.

C: Okay. Carlisle made a large incision and started with the surgical yet speedy removal of the baby all the while Edward was performing CPR. When Carlisle finally removed the baby successfully it started crying, louder than anyone expected making everyone in the whole house smile, well everyone except for Edward. Edward was still violently performing CPR on his Husband, when Sam and Esme' finally pulled him away.

Es: Edward it's enough there's nothing more you could do.

E: No, no I can't lose him, he's my everything.

C: No Edward. Here Edward, here's your son.

E: I'm not taking that thing. Get it away from me!

B: Edward it's your child don't say that.

E: Jake, Jacob. Please wake up. Don't die on me please.

~~~**Nursery**~~~

They could all hear Edward try to resurrect Jacob, the baby wailing and Edward's cries for Jacob.

R: That's it we're going down there!

P: No, you can't be there right now.

A: Look even if it's just to get the baby because we all know Edward won't take him so let's go get him out of that room.

P: Okay but we're all going.

The scene they encountered in the Medical room was terrifying. Edward was o the floor, kneeling against Jacob's bed with Sam situated behind him for support, Billy was sitting and holding back tears trying to help Carlisle and Esme' calm their grandson down.

R: Carlisle, give him to us.

C: Okay fine but be careful and if you can't handle it give it to Paul and the others and for now don't bring him back here.

Es: I'll go with them.

Em: Is there anything that we can do?

C: Yes, please help with the clean up while I patch Jacob up.

Ja: Okay.

All through this Edward just sat there blankly starring at Jacob…


	22. Chapter 24: My Husband

~~~**A Few Hours Later**~~~

Jacob has been unconscious for the last five hours. Edward had since moved Jacob to their bedroom and has yet to leave his side.

The rest of the family left Edward to mourn the death of his Husband peacefully, they would have the burial the next day.

The baby was a cute mixture of both Edward and Jacob. He had Edward's hair color and it was kind of lengthy like Jacob's was before he cut it. He also had Edward's skin color. He had Jacob's eyes and nose. He also had Jacob's heat. The family quickly realized that he drank baby milk.

C: We should get him some milk.

A: Already on it.

R: We sent the boys.

Es: The boys? (She asked skeptically)

A: Don't worry they're on their way back.

~~~**5 Min Later**~~~

Em: Here you go.

Es: I can't believe you actually got the right type.

Ja: Believe me, Esme' it wasn't an easy task.

R: Why?

Se: Did you know that there is more than one type of milk formula?

R: Yes.

Es: So we got to the store and there are like a million different ones, so we ask the clerk which one is for new born babies and he shows us to the aisle.

Q: So we're standing there waiting for him to show us which on it is, then Paul asked him which one it was and he looks at us bordly and says "Everything you see on this aisle is for new born babies"

Em: Then he just walked away.

C: So how did you end up getting the correct one?

S: We called Emily and she told us which one to take.

A: What would you men do without us women?

P: No children, which means no going to the store to buy formula.

Em: Yes.

Es: He really likes the milk. It's almost finished. Most new born babies sleep through their first day on earth and their eyes are always closed but this beauty over here is wide awake.

C: Well his not normal. He's a special baby boy.

Es: Indeed. Oh guys he needs more milk it looks like he's still hungry.

A: We'll go make more.

Es: Thank you.

Se: Uhm can I hold him?

Es: Sure. Just make sure to hold his head correctly.

Se: Like this?

Es: Exactly.

Se: Hi baby I'm your uncle Seth. (At this point the baby's eyes were closed. Seth put his finger in the baby's hand and the baby quickly closed his hand around Seth's finger and immediately snapped his eyes open. Seth gasped when he looked into his eyes.)

Se: Sa… Sam. Where is Sam? I think I need to talk to him.

Es: Seth what's wrong you very pale.

C: Is something the matter? Let me look.

Se: No it's okay. I just need to. Please take the baby.

Es: Okay, give him here.

Se: I'm very sorry.

C: For what Seth?

Se: Please forgive me. (He said storming out of the nursery)

B: Whoa there boy, slow down.

Se: Sorry Billy. Please forgive me.

B: Why?

Se: Sorry.

B: What was that about? (He asked Carlisle and Esme')

Es: We don't know. One minute he was holding the baby and the next he looks so pale than he apologized and bolted out.

B: Okay, I'm sure Sam will deal with it. So can I please hold my grandbaby?

Es: Oh my goodness, sure. You don't even need to ask.

B: He's so adorable. He looks almost like Jake did when he was born and with a hint of Sarah in him.

Es: Was that your wife?

B: Yes.

R: Here's Baby Jake's milk.

C: Baby Jake?

A: Well I can't see what he's name is and when we asked Edward a few minutes ago he growled at us really loudly so we just left him. So this is what we decided on calling him until Edward comes around.

B: I'm fine with that. I want to feed him, is that okay?

A: Sure here you go. Do you know how to do it?

B: Alice I raised three kids pretty well.

A: Oh yeah.

B: Hi Baby Jake, I'm your grandpa, your Papa's father. Nice to meet you sweetie.

Billy fed Baby Jake his milk he started sobbing looking down at the baby.

Esme's saw and moved over to him and started consoling him by rubbing small circles on his back.

Es: Billy what's wrong?

B: Sarah passed away when Jacob and the kids were young and now even though I don't want to accept it, Jacob is gone even before he got to see his beautiful baby boy. I mean how is that eve fair?

Es: Oh Billy, I'm really sorry. I cannot begin to understand how you're feeling right now but I believe that he's in a better place.

B: A better place!? Jacob is my only son, he was all that I had, he was everything I had and now, now he's… I can't even say it. (He said starting to cry again)

Es: Billy, you still have Baby Jake and now Edward and you also have all of us and we're always going to be here for you no matter happens and we always want you to know that.

B: I need to get to him. I need to get to my son.

Es: Of course, I'll take you.

C: I'll stay and feed Baby Jake.

Es: Okay let's go.

_**Knock, Knock…**_

Edward just sat there on the bed next to Jacob starring at him and also talking to him.

E: Come in.

B: Edward may?

E: Sure come in.

Billy thanked Edward and rolled up to the bed, took his hand and locked down at Jacob and starting to sob.

B: Jacob, son, why are you doing this to us? (He started crying loudly causing Edward to leave Jacob's hand and went over to wrap his arms around a sobbing Billy making Billy start wailing even louder)

E: You know Billy, I'm so mad at you right now!

B: Why, for mourning my son? (He said pushing away from Edward)

E: You get to mourn him. You get to cry for him! I can't. He's not dead. Jacob will come back.

B: Edward you have no idea how much I want that but I have to be realistic, if I'm not then I might die. I love my son more than anything else on this earth and the fact that he is lying there on this bed without any movement, no heartbeat is killing me. So give me the proper opportunity to mourn my son. So you have no right to be mad at me! Edward he's busy leaving, leaving us both. We need to stand together and support each other. I lost my own son already so I can't lose you too. You meant a lot to him, son, I know how you're feeling right now and we're going to get through this, together.

E: I wish I could cry, I wish I could do something to get him back. Billy I wish I could go back to earlier so that I could apologize. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I love him, I didn't even tell him how much I appreciate him, I didn't… (He was cut off)

B: Edward, don't do that. He knows that you love and appreciate him.

E: Thank you Billy… You are like a second father to me.

B: Well that's a good thing then, seeing as I am your father-in-law now.

E: I know.

They both just turned to Jacob and just stared at him.

We love you Jacob…


	23. Chapter 25: Lets Play Baby

*** **Day 2** ***

The eyes of all the vampires were blood red. The last time they had fed was a month ago.

Em: Carlisle, we need to feed.

Es: Yes I agree.

C: We can't leave right now.

Es: We haven't fed for a month now and I don't know how long I can still hold it up.

A: Carlisle, look at Jas and Emmett. Their eyes are blood red.

C: Okay but then we need to leave now so that we can return tomorrow morning.

R: But what about Baby Jake?

Es: The others can take care of them.

R: But what if they can't, what if they hurt him?

P: You know your trust in us really stinks. (He said as he, Quill, Jared and Embry walked into the living room)

R: That's not all that stinks. (She snarled)

P: You can say anything that you want but that won't change the fact that we're wolves and wolves put their family above everything else. That baby is our nephew so… (He was cut off)

R: He's not your blood nephew. (She said rudely)

P: And you're married to your brother now shut up.

R: Carlisle!?

C: You walked right into that one, Rose! (He said with a chuckle in his voice)

R: You should keep that mutt away from Baby Jake, Sam.

S: Believe it or not but Paul is very good with babies.

P: Yes, Rosalie I am.

C: I think it's time that we leave. (He said in between laughs)

Es: I want to go say bye to Edward.

C: Try convincing him to come with us he hasn't fed longer than us.

Es: I'll try but I don't think he'll budge.

R: Alice and I will come with you.

A: Yes we are.

*****Knock Knock*****

The girls came in knowing Edward wouldn't mind, they actually only knocked on the door as a common courtesy.

E: If you're here to convince me to go with you then you have just wasted your time because I am not going to go with you.

Es: Edward honey, you need it…

E: Yes I know I need it to love but does it look like I want to live huh?

A: Edward, you have a baby who needs you to take care of him, to love him. Edward that baby needs you to be its father.

E: Keep that "baby" away from me! And GET OUT! All of you!

Es: …

R: You should get off your high horse and take responsibility of the child you made! (She growled finally reaching her breaking point)

Edward turned around, eyes pitch black with anger.

E: You have NO IDEA what I'm going through so I suggest that you shut your mouth!

Es: Edward, watch your mouth. (She reprimanded him)

C: Rosalie, I think we should go and let Edward calm down.

R: …

A: Good bye brother: I love you. (She said kissing Edward on the cheek and turning towards the door)

E: Alice can I ask you something?

A: Yes, sure. (She said excitedly jumping back into the room and closing the door for privacy)

E: Can you see anything? Anything at all?

A: I'm sorry Ed, I've been trying to since this happened…

E: You're blocking your thoughts meaning that that you're hiding something, what is it?

A: Ed, I can see you, you're smiling, sitting in a meadow. Then you turn around towards someone and it gets blurry.

Edward started smiling slightly getting hopeful.

Alive immediately caught on and said:

A: Edward, it could very well be the baby.

Edward snarled at that and said:

E: Okay, I guess.

A: Listen, I need to go the others are just about to leave.

E: Okay. Oh and Alice? (He said as she turned to leave)

A: Yeah.

E: I love you too.

She smiled, kissed his cheek again and then hopped out of his room.

~~~**Meanwhile**~~~

Jar: He is just so cute.

Emb: I know. Most adorable baby I have ever seen. (They cooed over Baby Jake)

Q: I'd like to argue but I can't find a reason to. He really is a beautiful baby.

Se: Yes he is. (He whispered as he walked into the nursery)

P: Where have you been?

Se: I needed to run. (He said sadly but softly)

P: Seth, what happened? You know that you can talk to us about everything, we are brothers after all. (He said sounding really worried)

Se: I know but… (He was cut off when Sam walked into the nursery)

S: Guys, we'll talk about this tomorrow when we go to the Reservation.

Q: Sounds serious.

S: Never mind that.

Se: Do you guys know what's really serious?

P: What?

Se: That awful smell coming from Baby Jake.

All the guys including Sam shouted "NOT IT" well all of them except for Seth.

Se: No fair. (He whined)

S: You know that from now on you will have to be more involved. (Said Sam with a knowing smile on his face)

P: You're the very first one on "Dooty Duty"

Se: Shut up, plus I'm the youngest!

Jar: Exactly, all of us here have already changed dirty diapers once in our lives now it's your turn.

Se: Fine.

Emb: We'll wait outside.

Q: Yeah, outside the house. That sell is terrible.

The guys all left the room, leaving Seth alone with Baby Jake.

J: Hi Baby. You really are beautiful aren't you? I love you already.

Seth stared at him for a while, then with much disgust took Baby Jake's dirty diaper cleaned him and then put on a clean one. Then he got him dressed then took him outside, where the rest of the Quileute's were seated on some logs outside.

Se: All done. Here you go. (He said handing the baby over to Sam)

Emb: Do you think it's wise to have him out here, its freaking cold.

P: Embry, are you getting cold?

Emb: No, why would I?

P: Exactly, now why would the baby get cold?

Emb: I have a very high body temperature and that's a baby.

P: With. The. Same. Body. Temp. As. You. (He said speaking as if he were speaking to a 1st grader)

Emb: Oh.

P: Yeah.

Jar: Let's play!

S: Really?

Jar: What, we have a blanket, a baby that's indestructible and half a day left.

S: Tell me, how do you recon that he is indestructible?

Jar: Have you seen this man's fathers? Huh?

S: I guess that you have a point.

_This is how they spent the rest of their day until it was dark outside…_

They pulled out a blanket put it on the ground and them all of them lied down on it. Baby Jake lied between Jared and Embry and they started and they started tickling him. He had the cutest little laugh. He was making the cutest little sounds making all the Quileute's smile.

P: Jacob would have loved him.

S: You're right.

P: This child needs a father!

S: I know he does but he's grieving.

P: Yes and I understand that but he has to stop being emo and take care of him and if he wants to isolate himself at least he should do the right thing and isolate himself with his son.

S: He can hear you.

P: I know… (Deep sigh) Sorry Edward, I'm just mad.

…

P: I tried. Now give me my nephew.

Jar: Here you go.

P: Thank you. Hey Baby you wanna go on an amazing ride? (He asked lying on his back and throwing the baby in the sky, immediately catching him when he came down.

P: How was the baby?

Se: You could have hurt him! (Shouted Seth shocking all of them but Sam, who was just smiling)

P: I have amazing reflexes.

Se: Doesn't matter, just don't do that again!

P: I'll do whatever I want plus why are you being so protective all of the sudden? Huh?

Se: I don't know.

S: Guys it's getting late, let's go inside.

P: I'm putting Baby Jake to bed.

Se: But I wanted to do it!

P: To bad kid. Why don't you feed him tonight?

Se: You mean getting up at two a.m. and giving him milk?

P: Yes.

Se: Fine, I'll do it.

P: Really?

Se: Sure, why not?

P: Okay, now everyone leaves. I wanna put him to bed and you'll just distract him.

S: Lets go, I'll make us dinner.

Q: Yes!

After an hour Paul came out of the nursery coz Baby Jake finally fell asleep. He joined the rest and they all ate the dinner Sam made


	24. Chapter 26: Quileute Discoveries

_**~~~Day 3~~~**_

p.s: In this story the wolves are all 17 except for Sam he is 20 and Seth he is 15

Seth was woken up by Baby Jake's crying 7 times that night and after the 7th time he decided to take his pillow with to sleep in the nursery. He made the bottles to and was about to settle in when Baby Jake started crying.

Se: Hi Baby, Do you want milk?

… (Baby Jake pushed out his bottle with his tongue)

Se: So, I guess not. Baby what do you want huh? Please tell me. I know you can't talk but you don't want milk and I've already changed you so why don't you want to sleep?

Just then Paul came in.

P: Hey Buddy.

Se: Hi. (He sighed)

P: Why is Baby Jake crying, what are you doing to him?

Se: I don't know why he's crying, I've already fed and changed him.

P: Wait, I think I know why.

Se: What? (He pleaded hopefully)

P: Once when Jacob and I were snooping around in Billy's room we found a baby book… (He was cut off)

Se: Wait up this baby isn't like others.

P: Kid shut up, it was a wolf book. So it said that if a baby was this wild that it was suppose to be with its parent's coz being with them calms the baby down.

Se: You know Edward won't take him.

P: I thought of that, the book says that they need to be close not necessarily touching so how bout we go camp outside Cullen's door.

Se: At this point I'll try anything. Let's go.

P: I'll grab the milk and his blanket.

~~~**Cullen Door**~~~

Se: I hope Edward doesn't get mad. (He whispered even though it was no help as the vampire had super hearing)

P: I hope he does, he should know that we're doing this for HIS baby!

Se: Shhh. Look he's starting to sleep. Thanks Paul.

P: No biggie, now scoot over I wanna get some shut eye.

Se: You mean you're staying?

P: I'm not leaving you alone here who knows will happen if I leave.

Se: Thanks Paul.

P: Anything kid. I care about you.

Smile…

They sat with their backs pressed against the door. They covered themselves with the blanket and Baby Jake between them.

…

~~~Morning~~~

The werewolves woke up a few minutes before the vampires returned.

Es: Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?

S: Yes thank you. How did your hunt go?

Em: It was amazing.

Es: Do you want me to make something for you for breakfast?

S: No, it's okay. We'll be leaving for the Reservation soon.

Es: Why? Aren't you staying here anymore?

S: Yes we are but we need to go back to go update the elders about everything that has happened and we need to get our exercise in.

Es: But you'll be back later then?

S: Yes we will.

Rosalie came running out of the nursery looking angst.

Em: Babe, what's wrong?

R: Where's baby Jake?

S: Isn't he in the nursery with Seth?

R: No there's no one in there!

S: Don't panic, I'm sure he's okay.

R: With that mutt, I doubt it?!

Jar: Paul is with him.

Q: How do you know?

Jar: He's not down here with us, now is he?

R: But what if something happened. What if…? (She was cut off when they heard someone come down the stairs)

Em: Well since you were all busy arguing I went up to my room… (He was cut off by Rosalie)

R: Emmett, I love you and all but I need to find my nephew.

Em: And as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; I found Baby Jake.

Es: Where?

Em: Let me show you. (He said as he led his family and the Quileute's up the stairs)

Em: Look.

They all turned to look at Paul, Seth and baby Jake all curled up cutely by Edward and Jacob's bedroom door.

Girls: Awww.

Es: They look so sweet.

A: Yes and so adorable.

R: That's the cutest thing I've seen.

P: So cute that you just had to wake us up, right?

Es: Aww, sorry. We didn't mean to.

P: It's okay but can you take him, we want to get up.

R: Sure, bring him. (She rushed towards Seth and Paul)

Se: My, aren't you an eager beaver this morning.

P: Cut her some slack, I'm pretty sure she was worried that we would be off somewhere hurting him.

Se: Aggg. (Seth moaned trying to get up)

Emb: Let's help these babies up.

P: Ah shut up, your butt would also be numb if you sat here half of the night.

Es: Why have you been sitting up here?

C: Yes, I would also like to know that.

P: Can we talk about that after I've had something to eat?

Es: Sure dear, I'll make you breakfast.

S: Esme', you don't have to do that. He can go make his own breakfast.

Es: No dear, it's okay. I enjoy cooking for you guys.

Q: Really?

Es: Yes. It's in my nature to be a mother and I'd do anything to make you guys feel at home plus my family never really needed me.

Se: But we do. (He said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek)

"Yeah we do" (Paul said as he kissed her on the cheek and went down the kitchen. The rest of the wolves followed suit by kissing her and then walking down to the kitchen.)

R: You're just sucking up to her! (She shouted, following them down the stairs along with the rest of her family) (The shouting caused Baby Jake to start crying) Weea Weea Weea.

Se: See what you did! (He exclaimed)

C: I don't think it's time to argue. Let's just get Baby Jake he's milk.

Se: I'll do it!

R: No, I'll do it!

S: Guys do you have to argue over this too?

B: Let me feed Baby Jake while you guys go do what you want.

Se & R: But..

B: He's my grandson.

Se & R: Fine.

Hahahahaha

Es: Here you go, dears.

P: Thank you, Esme'.

Se: THANK YOU! (He shrieked)

They all laughed at how excited Seth sounded. The rest of the wolves followed suit, thanking Esme' and taking their food.

C: So, tell us why you were sleeping outside Edward's room.

Se: baby Jake was crying and he couldn't sleep.

P: So we decided to camp outside daddy's room.

B: That sounds familiar.

P: yeah, Jake and I read your books and it says that if the baby is constantly crying that it needs to be atround it's parents.

B: My books?

Se: yeo.

Es: And it worked?

Se: Yes it did. Like he was crying the whole time in the nursery, didn't want milk or anything and the second we got to Edward and Jake's room he shut up and immediately fell asleep.

A: Why didn't you tell us? He didn't want to sleep at all the other night. He was awake all night.

Jar: You don't have the power of the wolves.

P: Please you didn't even know.

Jar: And you would never have known if you weren't snooping around at Billy's.

P: Ah ha, Jake was snooping around I was just an innocent by stander.

S: You and Jake together have always been a bad combination, especially if you were unsupervised.

P: Jake was a trouble maker.

S: … (He was cut off even before he began)

Ja: Guys I suggest that you stop talking about Jake NOW! Especially in the past tensed.

B: Edward, huh?

Ja: Yes, the emotions that I'm getting from him are so strong that I think I might pass out.

P: Sorry, we forgot.

Ja: it's okay.

Q: On a different note: Esme' this is delicious! (He exclaimed excitedly)

Es: Thank you dear.

~~~After Breakfast~~~

S: These dogs have cleaned up their mess, wo we'll be on our way now.

Em: Are you going to the Reservation?

S: Yes, there are a few things we need to take care of.

Es: Are you coming back?

S: If you want us too.

Es: Of course.

S: I just don't want to impose on your generosity.

C: Nonsense. We're a family and family sticks together.

S: Then we'll be back.

C: Is Billy accompanying you?

S: Yes he is. We need to take care of tribal business and he is an elder.

Se: Are we taking Baby Jake with?

B: That's Edward's job.

C: What's Edward's job?

B: He needs to take Baby Jake to the Reservation for the Elders to bless him and only his parents can do it.

Es: Will something bad happen if he's not blessed?

B: No, nothing will happen. It's just a Quileute tradition.

Es: Okay then, see you later.

S: Guys!

We're here. (They all shouted coming out if the nursery)

B: Where is Seth?

P: He's saying bye to Baby Jake.

Q: No, he's standing and promising that he will be back and things like that.

Jar: We can go take him if you want.

S: No, let him say his goodbyes.

Emb: Why, we're already running late.

S: Just leave him.

Jar: Why?

S: There he is.

P: We'll be back later so why do you look so worried?

S: Its Baby Jake's bath time.

B: Aww. Don't worry you cans see it the next time it's no big deal.

Se: That's only because you've seen him getting bathed already.

B: Actually, I bathed him already, plus I have three children.

Seth just frowned.

Q: Stop whining, we'll be back, we'll be back later then you can do it tomorrow.

Se: Let's go.

S: Paul, you guys run, I'll drive Billy.

P: Okay, guys let's go. Bye family.

Es: Bye boys.

B: See you later.

~~~La Push~~~

B: It feels like forever since I've been here.

S: Yes I know. Where are those guys, they left before us and they were running.

B: Don't worry, they'll be here soon.

P: We're here.

S: What took you so long?

P: Uh, nothing.

S: Guys.

Se: They were bugging me because I didn't want to phase.

Jar: We just want to know.

Se: I think we should tell them.

S: Okay.

B: Wait guys, let's talk inside.

The other wolves phased back into their human forms, got dressed and followed them into Billy's house, where Emily and Mrs. Clearwater were busy putting food on the table. Sam went over to kiss Emily and Billy rolled over to greet them both.

Se: Mom?

CW: Are you just going to stand there huh?

Se: Sorry, I'm just shocked to see you is all. (He went over and hugged and gave his mother a kiss)

Emily Uley: You boys hungry?

Jar: Jup.

EU: Why do I even ask? Come grab a plate.

Hahahaha

P: Now that we all have food can you guys maybe tell us what's going on.

Se: Okay. Uhm I…I sort of… (He was cut off)

B: Seth has imprinted.

Se: What, you knew? Sam you promised that you wouldn't say anything.

S: I didn't.

Se: But…How then?

B: Seth, my son has imprinted, I have imprinted so I know how possessive we get around our mates.

Se: So you're not mad?

B: Not at all.

CW: Okay everyone; can I know who my baby has imprinted on?

Se: Mom, I'm fifteen.

CW: You're my only child so you'll always be my baby.

EU: Now spill.

Se: Uhm…

S: Before he says anything, I have to say something: If any of you mess with him about it there will be SEVERE consequences.

Se: Uh, okay. I've imprinted on…on

S: He has imprinted on Edward and Jake's son.

Se: Thank you.

S: No problem.

CW: Aww, my baby is growing up. (She said getting up and hugging Seth)

EU: Aww. (She also hugged him)

P: Wait, you imprinted on a baby? (He exclaimed in between laughs)

Q: Dude! It's a baby, what can you do with him?

Emb: That's… Dude!

Jared just stared in aww.

Se: (He started crying) Sam, I told you they wouldn't understand, I told you they'd think I was a freak, I told you. (He said running out in tears.

EU: That was rude!

CW: I can't believe you would do that to my son. He looks up to you guys and you go and treat him like that just after he told you something important!

B: I'm so appalled by your behavior!

S: I warned you! Go all of you, NOW! Go find him and apologize.

P: Okay.

~~~Outside~~~

P: Seth!

Q: Seth!

Jar: There he is.

They all ran towards the place where Seth was sitting and crying.

Q: Please don't cry. We're really sorry.

Emb: Yeah, we're boys we don't think before talking.

Se: You will never understand how I'm feeling.

Emb: Then tell us about it.

Jar: Is it like Edward and Jacob's imprinting?

Se: No! It's not! (He said starting to cry again)

P: Then help us understand. Please, (He pleaded putting his arm around Seth's shoulder and pulling him into his chest)

Se: I promise you, it's not like Jake's imprint. At the moment all I want to do is protect Baby Jake. I want to make sure that he's okay and happy. My first instinct is to make sure that no one hurts him not even you guys.

Q: That's sweet.

"Yeah" They all agreed.

Se: You mean, you guys don't think I'm a freak?

P: No, never. We were just a little shocked.

Se: But you all sounded so disgusted.

Q: We weren't. Remember how we all acted when we found out about Jake's imprint.

Se: Yes I do.

Q: So you see, it's a normal occurrence.

P: Sooo. I have to do this: Have you had any dreams about him? (He asked wiggling his eyebrows)

Se: Gross! (He shouted pushing away from Paul)

P: What? I just asked you a question and I brought that smile back on your beautiful puppy dog face.

Se: he's a baby!

P: So, what does that have to do with what I'm asking you?

Se:… (He was rendered speechless by Paul's antics)

Q: Guys, I think he does.

Emb: How is it, Sethie Boy? Tell us.

Jar: Even if he doesn't tell us, we'll still see it all when we phase tonight.

Se: You guys are so embarrassing. I don't have those kinds of dreams about Baby Jake.

P: Yet… say yet. We all saw what imprinting did to Jake's mind.

Se: My imprint is still a baby so I still have a lot of time.

S: Yeah, I don't think so. (Sam said coming into the woods where the others were)

Se: What do you mean?

S: It's a vampire-werewolf baby. He will start growing faster and faster, until he's parents decide he's old enough.

Se: How will they do that?

S: I don't know but that's why we're here. The Elders asked us here to talk about all this and the Cullen's are on their way.

Se: Here to the Reservation?

S: Yes they're on their way as we speak and before you ask: they're bringing Baby Jake along.

Se: I wasn't.

P: mmhmm.

S: Let's go. The meeting is at Billy's.

They all turned and walked in the direction of Billy's house. The other guys were teasing Seth but this time he was okay with it.

B: You can all come back here, everyone just arrived and yes Seth Baby Jake is also here.

Se: Why does everyone assume that I'll ask about him?

P: Then what were you just about to say?

Se: Let's just go, everyone is waiting.

P: Yeah let's go. Little Seth is getting anxious.

Se: Paul you should start sleeping with one eye open.

P: Ohh. I'm afraid.

Hahahahaha.

~~~Meeting~~~

B: Hello everyone. I think we can begin now.

Se: Before we start, can I please say something?

Elder #1: Yes, you can.

Se: Uhm. This time I'm just going to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush.

R: That's exactly what you're doing, kid.

Se: I just want wanted to tell all of you that I've imprinted… on B-baby Jake.

Es: Oh my baby, congratulations. (She said standing up from the chair she was sitting on and gave him a hug) Emmett and Jasper just congratulated him from their seats, Alice jumped up: Screamed 'I know" and jumped Seth. He would have fallen back if Paul hadn't held him. Rosalie came over and gave him Baby Jake but then pulled both of them towards the place she was sitting at. "You might have imprinted on him but I still don't trust you alone with him."

Hahahaha

Elder #1: Okay now let's continue.

B: We actually wanted Edward to be here but under the circumstances, we understand plus we need to talk about all of this before there are any changes.

C: Any changes to what?

Elder#1: That baby will start growing faster than normal babies. By the time he's suppose to be one year old he will be about five years old.

Gasp.

C: How?

Elder#1: The boy has to be fed animal blood… (He was cut off)

R: But he doesn't drink blood, he drinks milk.

The Elder glared at her for interrupting him.

B: He will start drinking blood soon and he won't want to drink animal blood.

C: So how can we stop him from aging with blood he doesn't want?

Elder#1: He has to drink the blood of an animal that he's parents have killed themselves.

B: Or in this case Edward.

Elder#1: Yes, then one of the Elders will just deliver a Quileute blessing.

Es: And what if Edward doesn't do it?

Elder#1: Then that baby will die of old age in about 3-4 years.

Nooo.

Se: What? (Seth cried pulling Baby Jake closer to his chest) I can't lose him. I'll force Edward to do it. I just got him I can't lose him.

S: You won't, I promise.

Se: How? (He cried pleadingly)

S: We'll find a way and we'll stick with you.

**Meanwhile at the Cullen Mansion**

Edward just sat there in front Jacob's bed like he had been for the past two days.

E: Jake, I miss you so much. No one understands me like you do. Jacob, why did you have to die? I'm nothing without you. Love, I miss you. I miss your hugs, I miss the sound of your laugh, your ridiculous sense of humor, I even miss your inappropriate jokes and most of all I miss your smile. Your smile always makes me smile no matter how angry I am, seeing your smile is the best thing in the world…

Jake, I love you. (He gasped right before going to the other side of the bed next to Jacob for the first time since he put Jake there 2 days ago. He moved closer to Jacob then he put his head on Jacob's cold, hard, dead chest)

E: I miss your heat, your soft body and I miss your heartbeat. I got use to always hearing it and now I can't even hear a single thing.

E: Jacob Ephraim Cullen-Black my undead heart will always belong to you


	25. Chapter 27: Family Matters

~~~Day 4~~~

It was a new day. The whole family was on edge because of yesterdays happenings/discoveries. Edward is getting thirstier and thirstier as the days pass by.

Knock. Knock.

R: Edward here's something for you to drink.

E: I don't want anything to drink.

R: Edward you need to feed. Go hunt I'll watch Jacob for you.

E: Rosalie, if you can't sit here quietly than I want you to leave.

R: Edward, I heard Billy asking Carlisle… (She was cut off)

E: DON'T! Don't you dare continue because I am not letting him go.

R: Ed, Billy is his father he has the right to see his son finally laid to rest.

E: Jacob is my Husband. He's the only thing still keeping me here. I can't lose him because without him I am nothing.

R: Edward you still have us and Jake's family. Oh plus your baby, think about him.

E: I want to be alone with my husband please.

R: Edward, please.

E: Please, let me be Rose.

R: Okay, call if you need anything.

Carlisle's POV

Carlisle has been on edge since they returned from la Push. He was worried that he'd soon be losing his son, his new family and he's new grandson.

He got up from his chair and left the study to go to the living room: where his family was…

R: Carlisle, Edward doesn't want to budge. He doesn't want blood and he's persistent on keeping Jacob in that room.

B: I understand the grief Edward is going though so I might be able to get through to him.

C: Yes please try. But before that I want all of you to know that I don't want, what's going on to have a bad effect on our family. I want all of you to know that the Quileute-Cullen family is one and nothing should come between us, no treaties, no traditions and no Volturi because we are a family. You are my family.

Es: I feel the same way. Our house use to be so empty and lifeless. You guys bring joy, happiness and love into our house and we don't want to lose anyone of you.

B: You make us feel so welcome. It really does feel like we're on big messed up, dysfunctional family.

P: You guys make us feel at home and I would personally like to thank you and that's big because I don't thank people easily.

S: Yeah, we all appreciate it.

B: Thank you for everything you've done for us especially for Jake.

Es: He's like a son to us, much like all of you boys, we would gladly do it again.

Em: Okay, enough of all this emotional stuff, I might just cry.

P: As if you can.

Em: I'll show you what u can do. (He said lunging himself toward Paul)

Es: Not in the house! (He warned) I cleaned earlier go play outside.

Emmett and Paul look at each other before turning and running out of the house attacking each other. Paul obviously phased. Those two are like brothers.

Es: My boys… (She said causing everyone in the house to laugh)

S: It's like Paul goes crazier when he's around Emmett.

Ja: And Emmett gets wilder when he's around Paul.

Q: If you didn't know, you'd think Paul imprinted on Emmett.

Rosalie growled)

Hahahaha

Q: Chill Rose, I'm just kidding.

R: You better be because otherwise I'd go rip Paul's head off of his body.

A: you would kill Emmett, Rose.

R: I'd make him forget about Paul.

Se: How would you do that?

R: I would… (He was cut off by Carlisle)

C: Okay kids where is this conversation heading?

R: They started it and I can't believe you're helping them Alice.

A: What? They're nice to me and they don't try to kill me like you do.

R: Whatever.

Hahaahahah.

Es: Carlisle, what are we going to do with Edward and the baby?

C: Honestly, right now I really don't know but I'm working on it.

B: We need to do something for the family and for Seth because the kid won't be able to live without his mate.

Se: Hey, I'm not a kid anymore.

R: You're fifteen.

Se: I'm turning sixteen next week.

Em: Oh, then you'll be old enough to drive. (He said walking back into the house with Paul's hand around he's shoulder, causing Rosalie to growl)

P: Why are you growling, Rosaleech?

R: Get your grubby paws off of my Husband!

Hahahaahha

P: Told you I could make her jealous. (He stated looking at Emmett)

Em: Babe, you know that I only love you so there's no need to get jealous.

R: Whatever.

Family; Hahahaha.

**Meanwhile…**

Edward's POV

(DEEP SIGH)

E: What should I do, Jake? You're mine and I don't want to lose you, but is it for the better? I wish you would just wake up already, for Pete sakes**!**

E: Please help me!

JACOB I MISS YOU! (He shouted loud enough for the whole of Forks to hear)

E: I know what to do. Tomorrow is a new day and I guess it's time


	26. Chapter 28: He Needs Help

~~~Day 5~~~

Billy & Carlisle's POV

C: Billy, I'm really worried about Edward. My son has been in that room for almost a week now.

B: You think me going to talk to him now will help?

C: Yes! Yes. You have gone through losing someone so dear to you heart, he might listen to you.

B: Okay. I'll go up to him now.

C: Thank you for helping my son, Billy.

B: He's our son now, Carlisle.

C: The wonders of having family.

B: They're there when you need them most.

C: Yes. I'll take you up.

B: You don't have to, the elevator is there.

C: I know but I want to.

B: Let's go.

Meanwhile…

Emmett and Paul's POV

Em: Hey, do you wanna go watch a movie with me?

P: Where's your wifey?

Em: She's with Baby Jake and I just need ot get away from everything for a while.

P: Me too. It's all too crazy. Let's go.

Em: So we running or driving?

P: Don't feel like phasing.

Em: Driving it is. Do you want to drive?

P: Whoa Em, never thought you'd just let anyone drive your car.

Em: Firstly you're not just anyone and secondly I'm not my brother. If you wanna use my car you can.

P: Okay big guy, let's go.

…

Em: Okay, you have to answer me honestly now okay?

P: Sure.

Em: Whose car do you prefer between m jeep and Edward's Volvo?

P: Honestly Edward's Volvo is cool and all but it's too girly for my liking, this car is manlier.

Em: You're not just saying that because you're driving my car right?

P: I'm very serious when it comes to cars. I'm not just saying that.

Em: Okay.

…

Em: I want to go hunting.

P:You thirsty already?

Em: Nope, I just want to go hunting.

P: Rosaleech going with you?

Em: I haven't asked her yet but I doubt she'll say yes.

P: If she doesn't want to go with you then I'll go.

Em: Really?

P: Yeah, no prob.

Em: You're the best, bud.

P: I know it's time that you all realise that now.

Em: Someone's getting a big head now. (He teased)

P: Shut up, we're here.

Em: I'm paying.

P: What, you think that only because I'm from the Rez that I don't have money!?

Em: No it's not that at all but I invited you.

P: I'm not your girlfriend.

Em: I now that. But I'm still paying. (He said with a smile on his face)

P: Pffff (He huffed) Whatever, I'm buying the food then.

Em: Yes dear. (He smirked)

P: Don't mess with me, Cullen.

Em: Why the last name dear?

P: I'm going to buy the food and go in in coz if I stand out here I might just kill you.

Em: I'm indestructible babe.

P: I'll make you destructible.

Em: … (He was cut off)

P: Shut up, don't say another word. Buy our tickets and I will go buy the food.

Em: Only buy for one.

P: Why?

Em: I don't eat.

P: And I eat for two.

Em: You're pregnant? OMG who is the father? (He asked in a girly voice)

P: One of these days Cullen, One of these days.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Edward & Billy's POV

B: How are you holding up, son?

E: How did you do this? How did you find the courage to continue?

B: It was difficult but I just had to pull through for Jake and his sister.

E: You had Jake, I have no one.

B: Edward, you have your baby.

E: How am I supposed to love that child, when it took Jacob away from me? You tell me that. It's because of him that I don't have my Husband here with me.

B: Edward, (sigh) That baby is a symbol of the love which you shared with Jacob.

E: Billy, whenever I read somebody's mind and I see the baby, it feels like something is breaking inside of me. Whenever I see him, I think about Jacob because he looks a lot like him and I can't handle it, I can't handle not being able to see Jake, not being able to kiss him. Billy, I can't live without Jacob. I can't.

B: Son, you have to be strong. You have to be strong for yourself and for your son. You cannot abandon him. He needs you to save him right now.

E: Why should I save him when I couldn't save my Husband?

B: Don't look at it that way. Look at it this way: You were fulfilling Jacob's wishes. He wanted you to save the child.

E: I did that in a time of weakness, if I could go back, I would save Jacob and not the baby.

B: Jacob would have hated you.

E: He'd get over it, after all he did imprint on me.

B: I can see that you're hurting but being irrational will not help.

E: Sorry Billy, but you lost your Wife after being married to her for many years, I lost my Husband after being married to him for a month. A MONTH!

Esme' came in at that moment.

Es: Edward hone, you need to calm down.

E: How do you expect me to calm down huh?! I miss my Husband. Esme' I miss Jacob!

Es: Honey, I know but you can't stay cooped up in this room.

E: I want to be close to Jacob.

B: Son, you need to start being rational now. We need to put Jacob to rest. He deserves to be buried. It can even be somewhere close so that you can go see him whenever you want to.

E: I won't be able to see him.

B: But you will always know that he is there.

E: if Jacob goes then I go to.

Es: Edward you can't, you need to help the child otherwise… (She was cut off)

E: HELP HIM! How am I supposed to help it!?

Es: It's a tribal thing Billy and Carlisle can… (She was cut off again)

E: Carlisle? You better keep him away from me because if I see him I might just lose it!

B: What? Why don't you want to see your father?

E: My father(He spat)couldn't… couldn't save my Husband.

Es: You can't surely be blaming him for the loss of Jakes life?

E: No I blame myself. If it was not for me Jake would still be alive.

B: How do you recon?

E: If I didn't go to the clearing that day he would never have imprinted on me. We would never have gone to Canada, he wouldn't have gotten pregnant. He wouldn't have been cursed. We wouldn't have gotten married, he wouldn't have been kidnapped and he wouldn't have died. He would be happy right now if I hadn't come into his life.

B: Edward, Jacob was happy, with you, with the imprint, with your trip to Canada, for being pregnant, for getting married and for finally finding the love of his life. Son, you did nothing wrong.

E: Then why does it feel like I failed him, like I'd been a bad Husband to him? Tell me why.

Es: You weren't. You were amazing with him.

E: I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I never even got a chance to tell him that I love him.

B: You didn't have to. He knew you loved him just like he always had faith that you'd come save him.

E: I failed him back then and I'm failing him now.

B: Why?

E: That baby. He also expected me to be a good father for it.

Es: We all understand what you're going through, you'll come around soon.

E: But if I'm not good father. I don't want to fail Jake.

B: You didn't and you won't. you have us to help you


	27. Chapter 29: It's Time

Edward's POV

E: Can you please leave me alone. Please.

Es: Are you sure, son?

E: Yes please.

Es: Okay, call us if you need anything.

E: Thank you.

As Billy and Esme' left, Edward went over to sit by Jacob.

E: What should I do, Jake? (He huffed)

Edward sat there starring at Jacob's peaceful was happy to see Jacob Finally at peace like that. (And just like that he was hit with a wave of thoughts but he didn't know where it was coming from. He continued listening to the thought: _It's of him, Jake and what seems to be a baby in Jacob's arms. They were walking around town. Then they're driving towards the Reservation. They head to La Push and once there they set the baby in its stroller as he fell asleep. Edward is busy rocking the stroller softly to help the baby fall asleep. After the baby is asleep, Edward and Jacob look out at the water then Edward smiles and pulls Jacob closer to him and then he kissed them and just as they started making out the baby started crying. Edward let go of Jacob and laughed at Jacob's pout as he picked the baby up._

_J: Give him his bottle._

_E: He doesn't want his bottle, dear. He just doesn't like seeing his father's making out._

_J: Oh and how do you know that?_

_E: We've been together for a long time and you still find it difficult to remember my gift._

_J: I tend to forget irritating things._

_E: Oh yeah, let's just pretend that you ONLY forget the irritating things._

_J: Shut up .Mr Cullen. (He joked)_

_E: Just Cullen? What happened to the other half of my surname?_

_J: Nope. You insulted me so you're just a normal Cullen now. Your son and I are the only super cool Black-Cullen's._

_E: So what can I do to become a super cool Black-Cullen again?_

_J: I don't know but I'll think of something. For starters you can give me a kiss._

_E: I can do that. {And just as Edward was about to kiss Jacob the thought disappeared in a blur})_

Edward jumped up from the chair looking towards the bed. When he saw him still lying there he realised it wasn't real. He was filled with so much anger that he pushed open his bedroom door and left the room for the first time since he brought Jacob in five days ago and ran to the living room.

E: Which one of you did that!?

Es: Did what dear?

E: Who was that?

C: Edward, what are you talking about?

E: Why would you guys do that to me, after everything that I have gone through?

S: Edward, can you please tell us what you're talking about?

E: Someone in here had a vivid thought about Jacob and I with our son in town and at La Push and we were happy, SO WHO WAS IT?

R: Edward, we would never do that to you. We know how it feels to lose a mate. Most of us have experienced the pain of losing a mate…

E: Stop right there! He is not my mate, he is my Husband!

A: Edward we understand what you're going through.

E: No you don't. You don't.

Es: Edward, is there anything we can do to help?

E: I need to be alone. I'm leaving; I don't want anyone near my bedroom. I want all of you to stay away from him.

S: Edward, where are you going?

E: Out, don't follow me.

S: But Edward.

E: Don't follow Me! (He growled)

…

Edward ran all the way to a meadow, he and Jacob visited when they first got together.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

A: There's something wrong with Edward.

R: He doesn't even want to feed.

Es: Maybe, he'll go feed now.

B: I doubt it.

C: Why?

B: Edward told me that he's life had no meaning without Jacob. He said that if Jacob goes then he's done. (He said with tears in his eyes)

Em: Do you guys really think he'll kill himself? (He said as he and Paul walked in)

S: A man is capable of a lot when he's suffering.

Q: He's not a wolf Sam.

S: But he's in love and he has lost his soul mate.

P: Pixie, do you see ANYTHING?

A: Believe me, I've tried. All I ever see is all us, happy, smiling.

Es: I'm sure that's good right?

A: Esme' I can only see us. I have never seen Edward or Baby Jake.

Se: You don't think Edward will hurt him, do you? (He said holding Baby Jake closer to his chest)

C: Edward would never do that.

B: He knows how it feels to lose the one you love and he'll never do that to anybody else.

Es: I'm Edward's mother and I know that I would never in a million years be happy if he were to die.

C: Okay everyone. We shouldn't be talking about that. We need a way to support Edward.

B: How can we do that?

C: I don't know but we'll have to think of something.

…

A while later Carlisle, Sam, Billy and Esme' were all in Carlisle's library talking and the kids were all still in the living room.

Q: So where were the two of you?

P: We were just out.

Emb: Out doing what?

Em: We went to watch a movie okay.

R: Without me?

Em; I asked you but you were too busy with Seth and the baby.

R: Are you jealous?

Em: I'm not. I would never. I love that child and I would never ask you to ditch him for me.

R: So we're okay?

Em: Always.

Se: So do you guys want to come bathe and dress Baby Jake with me?

Everyone: Sure.

Se: Sorry Rose, but could it only be the guys and Emmett?

Em: Hey!

Se: I meant to say the wolves and Emmett.

Em: Oh.

R: Yeah sure. Alice when is Jasper getting back from his hunt?

A: He's on his way.

P: Didn't you guys go hunting last night?

A: We all did but one of us had to stay and Jas volunteered.

P: Oh. Let's go Sethie Boy.

Edward's POV

Edward lay in the meadow starring up at the sky, desperately wanting to cry. He remembered coming here with Jacob. He remembered how Jacob reacted when he first saw Edward sparkling. He remembered how Jacob complimented him with kisses on his bloody lips the first time they went hunting together. He remembered the first time he carried Jacob when he decided he was tired of walking while they were hunting in Canada before anything happened. He remembered it all and in that moment, Edward finally made a decision regarding his life.

~~~Cullen House~~~

After Baby Jake's bath the whole family gathered in the kitchen for lunch time. Esme', Rosalie, Alice, Embry and Quil were busy preparing lunch while Jared, Jasper and Seth were setting the table. Paul and Emmett were busy cleaning up the kitchen while Carlisle, Billy and Sam tended to Baby Jake, feeding and playing with him when Edward rushed into the kitchen.

Es: Edward you're back. (She sighed with relief)

E: Can I have my… son.

Gasp.

C: Edward, what do you want?

E: My son! (He growled)

S: Edward, don't. (He said standing on guard)

E: I would not hurt him. I would never do that to Seth. I would never be able to live with myself if I were the reason that someone else had to go through what I'm going through now.

Se: You know about the imprint?

E: I can read minds but I don't care at the moment.

B: Why do you want him?

E: I want my… my son to see his father before he's buried.

Es: Oh Edward.

E: No, I just want him please.

R: Sure, here you go.

Edward held his son in his arms for the first time ever.

E: What's he's name? (He asked with the biggest smile and proudest eyes)

Es: He has no name, that's for you and J… for you to decide.

E: (With a laugh in his voice) what have you been calling him this whole time?

Es; Baby Jake.

E: He looks a lot like Jacob.

Es: He does, doesn't he?

E: Esme', how am I supposed to get through this?

Es: You'll have us all there?

E: May I take him for a little while.

C: It's your son. You can have him for as long as you need.

E: Thank you everyone for being there for him. For caring for him when I was too selfish to care.

C: We all knew that you were going through a tough time.

E: Thank you all for everything. I really appreciate it.

Everyone: It's a pleasure.

E: Okay, I'll take him now.

~~~Edward & Jacob's room~~~

E: Okay baby, I'm your father. I helped make you. Now we're going to meet you other father. I know it's a little weird to have two fathers. But it's okay. Lovey, I'm so sorry I abandoned you. I love you so much and you look just like you papa. Come on let's go see him. Baby I wish I could cry so much.

…

E: Baby, meet your papa. He would have loved you so much if he were here. (The baby started smiling when he saw Jacob's face)

You know baby, he's the best person in the world and he would have been the best papa ever. What do you say: I put you next to him and take a picture to show you when you grow up. Okay?

Edward out Baby Jake next to Jacob and the baby started laughing, making Edward smile. He took out his phone and took a picture. After taking the pictures he looked up and what he saw made him cath his breath.

E: Jacob?...

**A/n: This was one of the hardest chapter to write. I actually cried real tears while writing this. this chapter and the chapter where Jacob dies are the two most emmotional chapters for me. The part at the Cullen House really made me cry... and you...**


	28. Chapter 30: Is Jacob Alive?

E: Jacob?...

E: Jacob! Jacob! Jacob… I'm here. Please wake up. Jake?

Baby Jake started whimpering and then stopped, looked at Jacob and started wailing.

Edward picked Baby Jake up just as his family came rushing into the room. He gave the baby to the first person he saw, Carlisle and went over to Jacobs bed.

C: Edward what happened, what's up with all the commotion?

E: It's Jacob. He's awake!

C: Edward he cannot be awake.

E: Carlisle, look. He's waking up. Believe me, I saw him moving.

C: Okay, let's get him down to the medical room and I'll examine him.

E: No you're not taking him.

C: Edward, a moment ago you were ready to bury him and no this.

E: Carlisle, you need to believe me.

C: Now let me examine him.

E: Fine, but I'm taking him down. GET OUT OF MY WAY!

C: Esme' can you take him.

Es: Sure, give him here. Go check on Edward.

C: I'll go.

…

Es: My son is losing it and there's nothing that I can do.

B: He's not losing it, he's just grieving.

Es: Let's go. I want to be with him if what Carlisle says isn't what he wants to hear.

…

~~~Medical Room~~~

He put Jacob on the bed and started turning on all the machines and attaching them to Jacob.

E: Jacob, I know you can hear me. Please hang in there. Jacob I need you. Please come back to me. Please.

C: Edward.

E: No Carlisle, if you don't want to believe me then get out. I know Jacob is alive. I saw him move.

C: Edward l.. (He was cut off)

E: You said that you'd examine him, now do it. Make Jacob better. Wake him up.

C: Edward, I cannot do that.

E: Please Carlisle, anything. Please just do anything.

C: Okay, let me have a look.

Carlisle went over to the bed and looked at the machines connected to Jacob.

C: Son, can you hear that?

E: What?

C: Listen.

Edward kept quiet then used his vampire senses. They could hear a faint heartbeat.

E: Is that… is that Jacobs?

C: Yes son, it's Jacob's heartbeat.

E: Jake, love I'm here for you. Please come back to me. Jacob?

Es: Carlisle, what is it?

C: Jacob has a heartbeat.

B: What? (He gasped)

C: It's faint but it's there.

Billy started crying and rolled over to Jacobs bed.

B: Son? Son, are you here. Jake it's me. Please wake up.

E: Carlisle, his heartbeat is getting fainter. Please do something.

C: Edward, there's nothing I can do. Maybe it was just a reflex. He's final reflex.

E: Carlisle it wasn't.

C: Edward, your son is crying you need to take him.

E: I need Jacob but is that going to bring him back to me huh! I don't think so!

S: Edward you need to stop. It isn't good for the baby to see you in this state.

E: In which state do you want me to be, I'm losing the only important person in my life and all you care about is the baby. I care about that baby but I love Jacob more. I need to be there for Jacob.

S: Your mood affects your son. The more stressed out you get the more he cries.

E: Sam, do you think that I want to be stressing over Jacob right now? Do you think that I want to feel the way I'm feeling huh? i cannot deal with him right now. Gove him to Seth or Rosalie but I cannot deal with him, not with the way I'm feeling right now. Guys can you please take him?

Se: Sure, give him here Esme'.

R: Let's go feed him. We're sorry Edward.

E: I won't be able to get through this. The love I feel for Jacob is unconditional. Without him I have nothing. I know that I have a son but he will never be able to fill the void left occupied by Jacob.

Edward said as he moved away from his family by the door and went over to his other family by the bed and sat next to Billy.

B: Son, we'll get through this. We will. Jacob is strong. He'll get through this.

E: He has too. He still hasn't seen his son. He needs to see Baby Jake. If waking up for me isn't priority enough then he should wake up for the baby.

…

Baby Jake's crying could be heard all the way to the medical room.

E: Why is he crying like that all of a sudden?

P: It's not all of a sudden. He's been crying like that all week long.

E: What?

Em: You mean that you haven't been hearing him cry?

E: Jacob was and is the only thing on my mind. Nothing bothered me enough to make me stop thinking about him. How have you been getting him to quiet?

Jar: Uh, we would bring him to your bedroom door and he'd quiet down.

E: You came to my door and I didn't hear a thing. So not only am I a lousy Husband but I'm also a lousy father.

Es: Son, you were never a lousy Husband to Jacob and you haven't given yourself a chance to be a father to Baby Jake.

E: Esme' I was married to Jacob for a month. The last time I had a conversation I was shouting at him. I ran off instead of staying to talk it through like married couples should be doing and regarding Baby Jake I've been ignoring him since he was born. I've hated him for the last five days. I've wanted to kill him every time that I've seen him in someone's mind. The day I take him for the first time is so that he can see his gather, have a picture with his father before I buried him. I did that for Jacob not for myself.

B: Edward what was that that you said last?

E: That I did it for Jacob not for myself.

B: No, the picture.

E: Oh I took a picture of Baby Jake and Jacob, so that the he could have a picture of Jacob.

B: Where was the baby when you took the picture?

E: I put him on Jacob. I know it's dumb but I wanted him to have something to remind him of Jacob when he gets older like Jacob did. He had a picture of his mother in his mind and another one to keep by him.

B: Bring the baby here.

E: Why?

S: Billy you don't think the baby had something to do with it?

B: I do. He calms down when his near them.

E: No he doesn't. (He said sadly) He was crying while he was near me.

A: That's because you were stressing and he picks up on all your negative vibes.

E: Whatever. (He said going over to Jacob and forgetting about everything around him) I love you Jacob.

Meanwhile…

B: I think that what Edward saw was true.

S: How so?

B: I think Jacob moved when Baby Jake was put on him, like he knew it was his son or something.

C: If you think the baby could bring Jacob back then we should most certainly try.

Emb: I'll go get Seth and Rose to bring Baby Jake.

S: Okay.

Es: Do you think Edward will allow it?

B: Jacob is my son. I can still make decisions regarding his life.

C: Then we should try.

…

Rosalie and Seth came in a while later with a quieter Baby Jake.

R: What's going on, why did we need to bring him?

Es: We think that Baby Jake might be the only one who can bring Jacob back.

Se: Really?

B: We hope. I'm not sure.

Se: Doesn't matter, let's try it.

…

B: Edward?

C: Edward?

E: Yes.(He said plainly)

B: We think that Baby Jake was the reason Jacob moved.

E: Huh?

B: Well I think that the bond between father and son might be strong enough to bring Jacob back.

E: The baby?

B: Yes the baby.

E: I doubt it but you can try.

B: Put him there, right on Jacob's chest.

Edward just snorted.

Seth put the baby on Jacob's chest and the WHOLE family moved closer. After a while of nothing happening the family was at the point where they want to give up including Edward then they heard a moan coming from Jacob.

E: Jacob?


	29. Chapter 31: Waking Sleeping Beauty

They all starred intensely to see if the baby had any effect on Jacob. Jacob stirred and they all held their breath, even the vampires. The baby started crying and just as Esme' was about to go pick him up, Jacob's eyes started flickering and everyone started smiling. He flickered some more and then Jacob slowly opened his eyes.

B: Jacob? Jacob it's me.

J: Dad? (He whispered with a raspy voice)

B: Jacob, son. I'm here. I'm here. (He said with tears in his eyes)

(With all the commotion involving Jacob no one noticed Edward running out)

J: Dad.

B: Son, thank you for coming back. How do you feel?

J: Not too bad. (He whispered) Uh. Uh. How long?

B: About a week.

Es: Jacob honey? (She smiled proudly and gave him a hug)

J: Mom?

Es: No honey it's me Esme'.

J: I know. (He smiled) Is this him? Is this my baby?

Es: Yes. Yes he is. He was born about a week ago.

J: He's so adorable. (He cried)

Se: Yeah he is.

J: Seth, come here. How've you been?

Se: Good but better now that you're back.

J: Give me a hug.

Seth gave Jacob his hug and went over to the side where Billy had taken Baby Jake.

R: Mutt!

J: Leech, you're here too.

R: I've been waiting for you to wake up. How dare you make me wait that long?

J: Shut up and give me a hug.

R: I don't hug, Mutt.

J: You do hug me.

After that the rest of the wolves and vampires in the room went over to his bed and hugged him leaving Carlisle, Esme' and Billy for last.

C: It's good to have you back son.

J: It's good to be back. (Carlisle went over and gave him a hug)

B: I missed you so much Jacob. You scared me I thought you weren't coming back.

J: I'm sorry I put you through what you went through when mom died.

B: It's okay you know at least you came back to me. Thanks for not leaving.

J: I will never leave you dad. I love you too much for that.

B: Thank you son, now give me a hug. (He said rolling closer to Jacob)

J: I love you.

B: Here you go. Hold him.

J: He's so big.

A: And so cute.

J: You didn't abuse my child did you?

A: No never. He enjoyed me buying him things.

J: Yeah right. I feel bad that I missed his first days.

Jar: We have A LOT of pictures.

J: Can I see them?

Emb: Sure, we'll go get them.

J: Thank you.

…

J: I love his hair.

P: Yeah you would.

J: Shut up, Paul.

P: You know that I can't.

J: Yeah, your mouth was always too big for you.

Hahahahaha.

P: But I have to say, you made a pretty amazing baby.

J: Thank you. It's the Black genes.

Hahahahaha

Emb: Here are the pictures.

J: Thanks.

J: He's so cute. I can't wait to bathe him and feed him. Look at this one. (He said holding up a picture of Baby Jake laughing)

A: He has an adorable laugh. You should hear it.

J: I'm looking forward to it. I'll look at these later. Will you help me, I want to hold him.

C: Just sit up.

J: I can't. it pains when I move.

C: I'll check on that later.

J: Thank you.

B: Boys come help Jacob.

S: Let's do it slowly so he doesn't get hurt. Jared and Embry you take his legs. Seth and Quil take his shoulders and Paul and I will take his waist.

So just like that the wolves carefully helped Jacob into a sitting position and he held his son in his arms for the first time.

J: Hello baby. Even though this is the first time I've seen and held you in my arms it feels like I've known you forever. I'm new at this and I don; have the best track record with babies but I'm willing to learn if you allow me to… Sorry where are my manners, I'm Jacob your papa, oh my goodness, you're precious. (He cried) Hiya Baby. How've you been? I'm sorry that you went through so much with your birth and everything. I love you and I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens to you. I'm so happy to have you in my life and I promise that I'll make sure that your life is nothing but sunshine and roses my sweet beautiful little angel.

Em: Yeah that's what you say now.

J: Shut up. I'm enjoying my time with my son. Dad he's so beautiful isn't he?

B: Yes he is. He's one of the cutest one's I've seen.

J: Besides me of course?

P: Really?

J: Really…

B: Besides you of course son after all you said Black genes produce beautiful babies.

J: Exactly.

R: Hey! Cullen genes helped make that baby.

J: Yeah I kno… (He cut himself off) Cullen? Cul… (He said as if he were out of breath) Cullen. Where is Edward? (He asked pulling at his shirt as if his chest was paining)

C: Jacob you need to calm down, your blood pressure is rising.

J: It feels like my chest is on fire.

C: Breath. (Jacob did as he was told)

J: Now where is Edward?...


	30. Chapter 32: What Are You Waiting For?

J: Now where is Edward?

Es: He was here a minute ago, where could he have gone?

Ja: He left. (He whispered so soft that even the vampires didn't hear)

Es: What did you say?

Ja: Edward left.

J: What? When? Why? (He cried)

B: Son, Edward hasn't been dealing with your death like the rest of us.

S: He's been isolating himself from all of us. He would sit by your side day and night.

B: He hasn't gone hunting since that weekend that you went to the Reservation.

C: Jacob, Edward said that without you he's life had no meaning.

J: And what about our son? Please tell me he didn't do something crazy like killing himself or something,

B: He wanted too.

J: No, no, no. Please no. I can't lose him.

A: Jake, Edward hasn't gone anywhere, he's outside.

J: I'm going to him. I need to be with him.

S: No Jake, you're too weak. You can't get up now already.

J: But I need to be with him. I need to show him that I'm still alive and that I love him. I can't lose him, Sam.

S: I know that Jake but I cannot allow you to get up, you're still too weak.

C: I'll go.

Es: No let me. I'm he's mother and there are times that a boy just needs his mother.

J: Please bring him here, Esme'.

Es: I'll try my best Jake.

J: Tell him I love him.

Es: I will.

…

J: Uh, how was Edward with the baby?

C: He never took him.

J: Why?

B: It's not our place, dear.

J: Uh, can you show me more pictures please.

S: Sure.

R: Look here's one of him eating.

J: He's a messy eater.

B: Just like you were.

J: I wasn't a messy eater.

S: Yes you were.

J: Na ah.

A: Anyways here's one of him playing with Embry and Jared.

J: Aww. Thank you for taking care of my son guys.

P: You're our brother of course we'd help take care of your son.

J: Thanks now show me more.

R: Here's one with him and Jasper.

J: Why does he look like that?

Q: He wanted to bite him.

J: Jasper, I swear I'll kill you if you bite my son.

Ja: I didn't want to bite him, he's diaper was STINKING! (He exclaimed)

Hahahahaha

J: I'm not looking forward to those diaper changes.

P: Give em to Seth, he'll do it without any complains.

J: Why?

P: He … (He was cut off)

S: Because PAUL and the rest of them are too lazy.

P: Oh shut up.

J: Thank you Seth.

Se: No prob.

J: Hey, bring my baby back.

Hahahahaha.

Meanwhile

Es: Hey Edward.

E: Hello.

Es: So what's wrong?

E: Nothing.

Es: Edward I've been your mother for a long time, I know when something's wrong. Now spill.

E: Esme' I swear it's nothing.

Es: Edward I know you plus if everything was okay you'd be in there with your Husband and son.

E: It's my fault.

Es: What?

E: Jacob only getting up now.

Es: No it's not, why would you think that?

E: I hated my OWN son so much that I kept him away from Jacob. He would have woken up a long time ago, if I wasn't so foolish.

Es: Edward you were hurting, no one blames you for your actions.

E: I blame myself. I was a fool.

Es: Edward blaming yourself for any of this will do anything. Jacob just woke up, he needs you by him. He loves you.

E: He'd be better off without me.

Es: You're his imprint. What makes you think he'll be better off he'll die if you leave.

E: He has the baby, he won't need me.

Es: He will never be able to replace you with anyone no matter who they are.

E: The baby woke him up. The baby brought him back to life. The baby makes him happy.

Es: And you, what about your happiness?

E: I'm fine as long as they're happy.

Es: They're not happy at all especially Jacob.

E: Just take care of him for me.

Es: You know what: You're being so selfish right now. Wanting to leave the people you love because you think that you don't deserve them is so SELFISH of you.

E: I don't want to be selfish. It's just Esme' what if I mess up? What if I cannot handle it all?

Es: That's what family is for. There are two people in that house who need you and thirteen other people willing to help you.

E: I wanted you and Carlisle to be proud of me but now I feel like I disappointed the two of you.

Es: No you haven't. What would make you think that?

E: Let's see I fell in love with a werewolf.

Es: That was fate dear.

E: Okay, I knocked him up.

Es: Giving Carlisle and I the grandchild we'd never in a million years thought we'd have.

E: Uh…

Es: Stop thinking of nonsense. You have no grounds to stand on.

E: Esme'… (He was cut off)

Es: No Edward you listen. If you don't follow me into that house I'll go get your brothers all eight of them to come get you and take you into the house.

E: But Esme'…

Es: No buts Edward. Everyone gets afraid once in a while but you have to get over it in order to live your life.

E: Okay. Let's go but I'm still scared.

Es: I'll be next to you the whole time.

E: Okay.

Inside

E: Jacob.

J: Edward.


	31. Chapter 33: Family Reunited

**A/n: To my very first reviewer Guest on Ch 23 Our baby: Edward is the fastest and we all know Edward would never allow anyone but him to take care of the person he loves and regarding the choice of whom to save, Edward is Edward. Whatever Carlisle wanted wouldn't matter if edward didn't agree plus this is fanfic for a reason.**

* * *

E: Jacob. (He smiled)

J: Edward.

E: Jacob?

J: It's me Ed.

E: Jacob?

Em: I think you broke my brother.

E: Jacob, I missed you so so much.

J: So are you going to give me a hug or are you just going to continue standing in the door. (He joked through the tears in his eyes as he gave Baby Jake to Billy whom was sitting closest to him.

Edward walked over to Jacob's side, looked at him, smiled and hugged him.

They kept hugging with Jacob softly sobbing for a good two minutes.

E: I missed you love. I'm never letting you go.

J: I think you have to coz I can't breathe. (He whimpered but everyone heard him including Billy)

Hahahahaha

E: Sorry.

J: It's okay.

E: I love you so much, Jake.

J: I love you too, Ed.

C: Sorry to interrupt but I need to do a quick check up on Jake.

E: Of course.

J: Sure.

Carlisle did a quick check up on Jacob while everyone starred on waiting intently to hear Jacob's prognosis.

C: Your breathing is still a bit shallow, your heart rate's a bit low and your blood pressure is still very low.

E: Carlisle, what does that mean?

C: It means that Jacob is slowly getting stronger.

B: But you just said… (He was cut off)

E: It's better than it was before when he first woke up.

B: How did you know that?

E: I just said what Carlisle thought.

B: Oh.

J: You still haven't stopped reading people's minds have you?

E: Reading minds for me is like you phasing, it just happens.

J: I actually can't phase anymore.

E: Then I'll try my best not to read minds until you can phase again.

J: But what if I'm never able to phase again?

E: You will, right? (He asked turning to the pack)

S: He won't be able to.

P: Carrying and giving birth is your body's sole purpose now.

J: What? (He asked really sadly)

B: Stop patronizing my boys. You'll be able to phase in a little while, son.

J: Yes. Thanks dad. Sam, I'd expect that from Paul but not from you.

S: What can I say, I've missed you a lot and Paul was always there to offer a shoulder for me and the pack.

J: Paul? (He asked in disbelief)

S: Yes, believe it or not but Paul has been very helpful for the pack and also for your baby especially.

J: Really? (He asked turning his head towards Paul)

P: Being there for the guys and the baby helped me get through most of the pain, it's not like I was going to cry about it.

Q: Why? We all cried when Jake didn't wake up.

R: We didn't cry. (She said with a smug expression on her face)

P: REALLY? (He asked with a 'are you serious' expression on his face)

R: What, it's true.

C: It's true kids, Rosalie didn't cry, she screamed.

Em: So so loudly.

R: What? They got to cry but I couldn't. I wanted to so badly but I couldn't so I did the only other way I knew to grieve: I screamed. It didn't help much but it was all I could do.

J: Why didn't you talk to someone?

R: I did. I talked to the people who knew you best, like your dad and your pack.

E: What did you guys talk about?

B: Everything.

Es: There was one night that we were sitting in the kitchen, the boys were eating and they were just telling us stories.

B: We talked about Jacob growing up. How he was when he was young compared to how he is now as a teen.

J: Yeah and how was i?

B: As a young boy, you were always willing to help people; you were one of the kindest kids I knew, besides Seth of cause.

S: There was this one time that I took Jake out to town with me and then there was this lady who was carrying a lot of grocery bags and then Jake ran over to her and took all her bags and remember Jake was only ten then but he carried all the old lady's bags to her car and packed it in for her and when she wanted to pay him he declined saying that it wasn't necessary.

B: That's my son or no that use to be my son.

J: Use to be?

B: Yes.

J: Why?

B: You became a teenager.

Hahahahaha

J: But wasn't I and easy teenager to raise?

B: Jacob you snuck out A LOT.

J: That was Paul's fault. (He smiled trying to look innocent)

P: Yo, don't put all the blame on me.

J: What it's true. You always persuaded me to go with you.

E: You didn't have to follow him, love.

J: He was VERY persuasive.

P: I know right.

Q: Yeah right.

J: It's true.

Em: So if I asked you to go out with me would you?

J: Depends on where you want to go.

Em: Uh, to a strip club.

J: Have you forgotten that I'm a married man, Emmett?

Em: And if I got Paul to persuade you?

J: Then I'd consider it.

E: Not if I have something to do with it.

J: Ed, you don't stand a chance against Paul.

E: Your lack of trust in me hurts.

J: You know I'm kidding right?

E: …

J: I lurve you.

E: Shut up.

P: But Jake would you?

J: I would if Edward came along.

E: I don't do strip clubs, dear.

J: I'd make you do strip clubs, dear.

R: Can we stop with this disgusting conversation, there are children in here you know. (She said looking at Seth and then the baby)

Se: I'm turning 16 next week.

E: Guys I have to apologize to all of you.

Es: Why?

E: I was supposed to be with you. I should have been there helping you guys through it.

Es: … (She was cut off)

E: No Esme', the fact that I was sad and grieving isn't an excuse. I love Jacob but I know you guys do too. I didn't want any of you close to him. I was scared that if I allowed you near him that you'd take him away from me. I always wanted to do something to help you all with grieving especially you Billy but helping you even just facing you would make the fact that he's gone more realistic and I couldn't handle that. I needed to believe that Jacob was still alive because I knew for a fact that if I started doubting that even for a second that I would lose it and I was actually afraid of what I'd be capable of if I believed that I had lost him. Thinking of that moment earlier in my life as a vampire I got scared that I'd go back to it. I got scared that I'd start killing again… (He was cut off)

C: Edward you wouldn't. You will never go back to that.

E: How sure are you Carlisle? It felt like I had nothing just like back then.

C: Edward you wouldn't. I know you.

P: Plus if you would have gone we would have kicked your ass.

Hahahahaha

E: Anyways forgive me everyone and thank you for being patient and giving me y time.

C: Anytime, son.

Em: Look Edward, your long boring confession put your own son to sleep.

Hahahahaha

E: Shut up, Emmett.

A: We should have dug out any recordings of Ed talking and play it for him when he didn't EVER want to sleep.

P: Yeah that would have helped, especially for mine and Seth's butts.

J: Your butts?

E: I'll tell you about their bottoms later.

J: Okay.

B: Okay everyone since the baby is asleep, why don't we take him and leave the boys alone for a little while.

Es: I agree.

J: Thanks dad.

B: Sure, now give me one last hug before I go.

J: Anytime. (He said giving Billy a hug)

S: The minute you get better and start phasing we're gonna start practicing again.

J: Just warn Paul that I'm going to kick his ass when I'm better.

P: Why me?

J: Because I love all the other guys.

P: You love them but you're in love with me.

E: Paul, you do know that you're no measure to me look wise tight?

J: Yeah that's true.

P: Oh shut up. Guys let's leave these freaks alone.

S: Paul.

P: These lovely freaks.

J: Thanks.

Everyone left the room along with Baby Jake carried by Seth finally leaving the two Husbands alone for the first time.


	32. Chapter 34: Husbands Reunited

J: Now can you kiss me?

E: I thought you'd never ask.

He sat down on Jacob's bed, leaned down and kissed him on the lips for a long time.

E: I missed you.

J: I missed your kisses amongst other things.

E: Typical Jacob, he just woke up but he's mind is already in the gutter.

J: I guess some things never change plus I've been thinking of it since I found out that I was pregnant.

E: I know.

J: Sorry.

E: It's okay.

J: Can you tell me why?

E: I don't know. No reason I guess.

J: You're the amazing and sexy Edward Cullen and I know that you never do anything without a reason. Tell me the truth and please don't lie to me.

E: Jake, I hated him.

J: What? (He gasped)

E: …

J: Edward, tell me why.

Edward looked away from Jacob and towards the window and started talking.

E: I hated him because I felt like it was his fault that I lost you. He took you from me and I couldn't cope. I didn't know how to go on. Every time I saw him in someone's mind I felt like crying but I couldn't because I saw you in him. He looks a lot like you and just the thought of having him near me, having to take care of him killed me inside.

J: …

E: I know I'm horrible, Jake.

J: I never said you were horrible.

E: But you thought it.

J: No I thought that what you said was horrible.

E: Same thing, Jacob.

J: No it's not. You should hold him when he wakes up. I promise you it's the best feeling in the world.

E: I know the feeling. I've held you in my arms haven't i?

J: I mean for the baby.

E: I've been around for a long time Jake.

J: You have other children?!

E: No love, you are the first person I've loved and our son is my first child.

J: So how do you know the feeling?

E: I held him this morning.

J: What?

E: Yes, I did.

J: Really? Why? Not that it's wrong.

E: Jake, calm down. It's not good for you.

J: Okay now tell me.

E: First off, sorry.

J: Why?

E: This morning I got to the point that I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran. I ran to the meadow we went to once and I sort of broke down. The family has been trying to convince me to finally bury you but I didn't want to listen to them. So at the meadow this morning I decided that it was selfish of me to keep you lying here so when I got home I asked for our son and our parents were a bit wary because they thought that I'd hurt him but after explaining my motives to them they gave him to me. The first time I held my son in my arms was for him to say goodbye to his papa. I didn't want to bury you before he got a chance to see you. Holding him in my arms was my second favourite feeling. It was… it was amazing…

When he finally looked up he saw that he was tearing up.

E: Love please don't cry.

J: Sorry Ed. Sorry that you had to go through all of that because of me.

E: I would never blame you for it. It wasn't your fault.

J: But you still suffered.

E: I have suffered a lot in my life.

J: I know that and that is why I wanted to avoid you ever getting hurt.

E: You're the one lying in the bed hooked up to three different machines but you're busy worrying about how I feel.

J: You're my Husband I'm supposed to worry about how you feel.

E: But you have been hurt. You're not well so I am supposed to be worrying about you.

J: But I'm strong.

E: Well I'm stronger and you are hurt.

J: I'm starting to heal.

E: But for now you are still a patient and you will stay in this bed until you have fully healed.

J: Not fair.

E: I don't have a say in it.

J: Really? Do you think that I believe you?

E: It's Carlisle's decision.

J: Let's pretend that I believe you, is there any way that I could be moved to our bedroom?

E: With all the machines?

J: Absolutely.

E: I could talk to Carlisle for you.

J: Thank you. Now can you go see if our son is awake, I really want to see him again.

E: He is still asleep, Jake.

J: Bummer. Oh, what did you call him?

Edward started smirking.

J: Please don't tell me it's something stupid like Bob or some ancient name you heard ten million years ago.

E: Firstly I wasn't alive ten million years ago.

J: It's not as if you're alive now.

E: Shut up Mutt.

J: Back to name calling I see.

E: Mr Black.

J: Eh, that's Mr Cullen Black for you.

E: Okay, Mr Cullen Black our apparently doesn't have a name.

J: What? (He laughed, thinking that it was joke)

E: top laughing because it isn't a joke.

J: What, really.

E: Yes.

J: Now what have they been calling himthen?

E: Baby jake.

J: Baby Jake? (He asked sounding shocked)

E: Why do you sound so shocked?

J: They couldn't come up with something smarter?

E: I wasn't forever. They named him that until you and I chose a better name for him.

J: Oh, okay.

E: So what were you thinking?

J: Come lie in this bed with me…

E: In terms of names, Jake. What were you thinking?

J: Come lie with me so that we think together.

E: We can think while I sit here on this chair.

J: Edward, I am your Husband. I have been unconscious for six days I think and I just want my dang Husband to come lie down next to me and he is busy telling me a load of nonsense.

E: Okay, I'm coming. Sheesh you come back and you immediately start whining again, scoot over.

J: One would think that after this week that you'd be doing anything that I wanted without complaining.

E: Who said I'm complaining?

J: Shut up.

E: Okay, so can you tell me what you were thinking?

J: Okay, so I was thinking that we use…


	33. Chapter 35: What's In A Name?

J: Okay, so I was thinking that we use something… (He cut himself off)

E: Something what?

J: It's okay, you won't like it.

E: How will I not like it if you don't tell me?

J: Uhm. It's just that my father and I both have the same middle name. It's a tradition that my father started and I just always thought that I'd continue with it.

E: Jake… (He was cut off)

J: It was a way to honour him for all that he did. It's okay we don't have to do it.

E: Breathe, now let me talk. We have a son, why can't he use your family name?

J: I thought… maybe you wouldn't want it.

E: Jacob, it's a wonderful name and it would be an honour if our son had it. Hopefully he'll live up to it one day.

J: Yes hopefully, so you're okay with it?

E: Yes.

J: Thank you.

E: Anytime. (He said kissing Jacob) So what about a first name?

J: Well I was thinking about using your name?

E: Edward Jr? (He asked clearly amused)

J: No, Anthony. I did some research and Rosalie told me.

E: Research?

J: Yes, I went downstairs to the kitchen with my bulging belly and asked Esme' and Rosalie.

E: That's a lot of research, didn't you get tired?

J: I did so Esme' and Rosalie made me food for me- only coz I was pregnant of course.

E: Of course. (He joked)

J: Hey it's true.

E: Yeah, I'm sure of that.

J: You are a mean Husband.

E: Nope. I'm a loving Husband.

J: Dream on.

E: My life is but a dream, Jake.

J: I married a freak.

E: You married a vampire.

J: I still can't believe I did that.

Edward just nuzzled his nose against Jacob's, their foreheads pressed together.

A: Cute.

Jacob just blushed.

A: We have a surprise for you.

J: What?

Se: A sweet little baby.

J: (Gasp) Bring him here. (He smiled)

E: I'll get up.

J: No stay.

E: Okay.

Se: Here he is.

J: Thank you.

S: He's beautiful.

J: Thank you.

B: So have you guys thought of a name yet?

Em: Because we can't continue calling him Baby Jake.

Hahahahaha

C: It's true.

J: We decided on a name.

B: What is it?

E: Anthony Ephraim Cullen Black.

Billy gasped.

J: Dad is that okay?

B: Absolutely. I didn't think you'd consider it.

J: It's tradition Ephraim started.

E: And Jacob wanted to continue it in his honour.

B: Thank you son.

J: It's the lease I can do.

Es: It's a beautiful name.

E: Thank you.

P: Okay we get where the name Ephraim comes from but where does Anthony come from?

J: It's Edward's name.

The wolves looked confused.

E: It was my name before I was changed.

Se: Then where does Edward come from?

E: I was Anthony Edward Mason.

Q: Mason huh? Jacob Mason. (He laughed)

J: Yeaah. Sounds weird like that but it would sound amazing if it was Jacob Mason Black.

R: Yeah, that sounds amazing.

P: Say it sounds cool, Rosalie. What's up with vamps and not wanting to use slang?

E: We are from a time where nobody used slang.

Em: Speak for yourself because I use slang.

Emb: You're the only one.

R: We use slang too.

P: Not as much and well as the rest of us.

J: Okay guys we just named our son and you're arguing about slang.

P: Sorry.

R: Forgive us.

J: The person getting married to him one day is very lucky.

Seth started choking even though he wasn't eating or drinking anything.

E: Seth, are you okay? (He asked with the famous Edward Cullen smirk on his face)

J: Hey, it's not funny, he's choking.

C: Should we leave?

Se: Nah, stay.

Es: Okay we will, don't worry honey. (She said walking over to Seth)

Se: Jake, Paul said that I should do this while you're still recovering and also while the rest of the family is present.

J: Do what?

Se: Jake, I… I imprinted.

J: Congrats! But I still don't get why you NEEDED to do it now.

Se: Jacob, I imprinted on Anthony.

J: What?

Se: Jake, I promise it didn't happen on purpose.

J: You imprinted on my son. (He said laughing through the burning tears forming in his eyes not really believing anything)

Edward got up from his place next to Jacob.

E: Jacob you need to calm down.

J: Really Seth, couldn't you have imprinted on someone else?

Se: Jake, I didn't mean to.

J: But you did.

S: Jacob you have to remember that you imprinted on a vampire.

P: Our greatest enemy.

Q: But we still accepted you.

Jar: And your imprint.

E: Guys let him think.

J: Anthony, you just haaaaad to allow him to imprint on you. You were just born yet you've already started causing trouble.

P: He's been causing trouble ever since the day he was born.

E: Paul, leave my son alone.

P: Yes daddy.

B: Son, are you going to say anything?

J: Seth you imprinted on my baby. I know how it feels to imprint. I even know how it feels to not be wanted by your mate

E: I'm sorry.

J: It's okay and I also know that the love that a wolf has for their imprint. I can't believe I'm saying this but I cannot actually do anything about you but I'm warning you, stay away from my son.

The werewolves and vampires started laughing.

Se: But you just said… (He was cut off)

E: That's not what he means, Seth. (He said with a smirk)

Se: Wh… Gross, Jake!

Hahahahaha

J: What, I have to look after my son's best interest.

Se: You wolves are all the same.

E: But some are more special than others.

R: No one cares.

C: Let me check a few things then they can help you move around A BIT.

~~~**After Examination**~~~

C: Sorry to bring this up but your blood trail helped us a lot, so how did you know that it wasn't Edward?

J: It's okay and he kept calling me babe.

Se: So?

J: My Husband calls me love.

P: Corny.

Hahahahaha

Es: So Jake, why didn't you scream for help or run?

J: I was scared for my baby's life and I couldn't phase, I didn't have any powers plus I knew Edward and all of you would find me.

S: The faith of a wolf.

B: One of our best assets.


	34. Chapter 36: Hard Choices

~~~2 Days Later~~~

Jacob's POV

Jacob has gotten relatively stronger in the last two days but he is still severely injured in his abdomen. This morning he started healing but very slowly. So now all of them were in the living room except for Carlisle who had to go to the hospital for an emergency surgery and Esme' took Billy to his doctor's appointment much to Jacob's dismay. They were all in the living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch facing the glass wall his legs on Edward's thighs with Anthony playing in between them. The rest of the family was sprawled all over the living room. Seth was lying on the floor with his head on a pillow. Rosalie, Alice, Embry and Jared were in the kitchen cooking lunch. Emmet, Quil and Paul were watching a football match that Jacob was watching while playing with Anthony. Jasper, Sam and Edward were sitting and talking about what was happening around Forks.

J: You guys are so boring. (He exclaimed) I hope my son inherits my genes.

E: Your son? Jake, tell me why is it that when Anthony does something good and it has something to do with you it's your son but when he does something bad he's my son.

J: It's just how it is.

P: It's true all women are like that with their children. He's just acting the way he's supposed to.

Hahahahaha

J: Paul I'm still healing but remember I'm coming for you.

Hahahahaha

Anthony started laughing along with the guys.

Guys: Aww.

E: He has an adorable laugh, which I have to admit he gets from Jacob.

J: I agree… (He stopped himself)

E: Spit it out. What do you want to say he gets from me?

J: Your hair. (He exclaimed)

E: What's wrong with my hair?

J: It's just so pointy and stuff.

E: And stuff?

J: Yeah, your hair is hazardous, it could poke someone's eye out or something.

E: Firstly, my hair isn't Hazardous and secondly how is it my fault if **Our** son has hair like mine?

J: I don't know. It just is.

E: Really, how did you come to that conclusion?

The rest of the guys sat and starred at the married couple, amused by their antics.

Anthony started making grabby motions to Seth who just came back from the kitchen.

E: Stop being selfish and give him to Seth.

J: He just wants to go to him coz he has food.

E: Jacob.

J: Fine.

Hahahahaha

J: Where's my food!? (He shouted turning to the kitchen)

R: Come get it yourself mutt!

J: Will you go get it for me, please. (He asked turning back to Edward)

E: No.

J: Please.

E: Fine. (He sighed) Lift your legs.

J: Just pick them up.

E: I am not going to go take your food for you if you do not lift your own legs.

J: Fine. (He said lifting up his legs from Edward's thighs)

…

Edward's POV

Alice stopped me as I left the kitchen with Jacob's food.

A: Ed, can we talk quickly?

E: Not too long, that wolf does not like waiting for his food.

A: Haha I know.

E: So what did you want to talk to me about?

A: I just wanted to tell you that the decision you and Jake make is the right one but you have to calm Jake down first.

E: How do you know?

A: I saw it. (She smiled)

E: Stay out of our future.

A: Stay out of my head.

E: Touché'

A: I'm happy for you, Ed. You always look so happy now.

E: Thank you, I really am happy.

A: Now go give your Husband his food. (She said as she kissed Edward's cheek and skipped off)

E: That girl. (He sighed and walked back to the living room)

~~~Living Room~~~

J: What took you so long?

E: I was just talking to Alice.

J: Oh.

E: Jacob, can we talk after you're done eating?

P: Ooooohhhhh.

E: Paul, why would I be leaving him after he gave me a son?

P: You said "Can we talk"

E: That is only bad when a woman says it.

P: My point exactly.

E: Shut up.

J: Paul, please stop bullying my Husband.

P: Jake, please tell your Husband to be more… uhm, more like us.

Edward just glared at him.

J: Sam can I ask you a serious question?

S: Sure Jake, anything. (He said looking anxious)

J: Why hasn't Paul imprinted yet?

S: (Sam smiled and answered rather seriously) Well Jake I think fate knows what Paul is and doesn't wnt anyone to suffer that much.

Everyone laughed as if they had just heard the funniest thing ever.

P: Yeah. Yeah.

J: Nice one, Sam.

S: Thank you.

…

J: Seth is he eating?

Se: Yeah, he finished half my plate. (He smiled)

J: Guys tell me if I'm mistaken or not but isn't he supposed to be drinking milk?

S: Edward, you haven't told him yet?

E: It totally slipped my mind. I'll tell you when you're done eating.

J: Okay.

The wolves continued eating and Anthony was next to Paul with Alice and Rosalie playing on them. When Paul finished eating he took he's plate to the kitchen and came back and started playing with him too.

E: When am I ever going to get the chance to interact with my son?

A: Not now.

P: You can "interact" with him when we're done.

E: Then someone else takes him.

A: You'll just have to deal with it plus you get him all night long.

E: it's not the same.

P: You'll have to get used to it, brother.

R: Yes, especially when he grows up and starts going to high school and the girls start throwing themselves at him and he won't be able to resist.

Seth turned around and growled at her making her realise what she had just said.

R: Sorry Seth, I really didn't think that through before I said it.

Se: (He took a deep breath) Sorry for growling at you. (He smiled shyly)

R: It's okay.

S: Paul, you're going to go clean up the kitchen okay.

P: Why do I have to do it?

Em: Come on I'll help you.

P: Okay.

J: Take my plate please?

Paul just pulled a face and walked to the kitchen but Emmett stopped and took his plate.

J: Thank Em.

Em: Okay.

Jacob lifted his legs from Edward this time without an argument and went over to Rosalie to take Anthony. He kissed him and Edward just pinched his cheek.

J: Sam, please make sure he's safe for us.

R: Don't you trust us?

J: I've known Sam since I was born so I trust him a little more than you, sorry.

R: Whatever.

Hahahahaha

Edward took Jacob's hands as they made it up the stair towards their room.

J: Why did you have to take the room on the third floor?

E: Because I wanted too.

J: You're way too old to answer me like a teenager.

E: How would you know how a teenager answers?

J: Have you forgotten that I'm a teenager. Actually you could get arrested right?

E: Why?

J: Because you have dated, gotten pregnant and married a minor.

E: I'm seventeen, just like you, love.

J: What, in ant years?

They continued their "loving" banter until they got to their room.

~~~Bedroom~~~

J: So why doesn't Anthony drink milk?

E: Everyone went to the Reservation because the Elders wanted to talk to them and they also wanted to see Anthony. The Elders told them that Anthony will be aging a lot faster than normal, said that by the time that he's one he will look five.

J: What?

E: It's because he is the son of a vampire and a werewolf.

J: Is there… is there anything we can do to slow it down or something?

E: Uh yes. The two of us have to go hunting. We have to kill an animal and take it to the Elders for them to do some sort of Quileute blessing on it then we have to feed Anthony it's blood.

J: But he doesn't drink blood.

E: I know that but this was the only thing he consumed when you were pregnant with him.

J: I know that but isn't there another way?

E: I'm afraid not.

J: Is it something we have to do now or does it have a set time?

E: We can do it at any time that we feel is right. It's like a vampire being bitten, once he drinks the blood he is stuck with that one.

J: So he won't age for the rest of his life?

E: No, then he'll be like me.

J: So will he become a vampire if he drinks the blood?

E: I don't know, love. I guess that we will have to go to the Elders.

J: Let's go.

E: Only when you're completely healthy.

J: But Edward.

E: No but's Jacob. I cannot afford to lose you again besides we still need to talk.

J: Okay.

E: This really has you worried doesn't it?

J: Yes.

E: Now talk to me.

J: It's just… (He cut himself off)

E: Come sit here with me. (He said holding open his arms for Jacob. **[Edward was leaning against the headboard of the bed]** Jacob cam to Edward and sat on the bed, leaning his back against Edward's chest. Edward put his arms around Jacob)

E: Now talk to me please.

J: I feel like I'm betraying Sam if I made Paul, Anthony's godfather. You know after my mother passed away Sam was always there and when my father's diabetes progressed and he became paralyzed Sam helped us a lot. He sort of helped raise me and now I have this opportunity to pay him back and I'm giving it to someone else.

E: Jake you know that there's no rush in deciding right now right?

J: I know but I want to. I want him to get baptised and now he's getting older faster than I expected.

E: That's true.

J: It's just that I really want him to be baptised. I want Anthony to be baptised because I was baptised so was my father and the guys too. I don't know if you did but this is really important to me.

E: It's important to me too Jake. I was also baptised when I was little.

J: So do you see that it's important for us to choose.

E: Why don't I go get Sam so that you talk to him?

J: Okay.

Edward got up from behind Jacob and went downstairs to go call Sam for Jacob.

~~~Living Room~~~

When Edward got to the living room Sam and Paul were lying on the carpet with Anthony crawling next to them.

E: Sam?

S: Yes Edward.

E: Can you please come with me. Jake needs to talk to you about something private?

S: Sure, Paul?

P: I'll take care of him you know.

S: Yes, I know Paul.

P: Okay now go talk to mommy and daddy.

S: Okay.

…

S: So what does he want to talk to me about?

E: Sam, it's better if he tells you himself.

S: That serious?

E: Yes.

S: Okay.

Jacob's POV

S: Hi Jake, I heard that you wanted to talk to me?

J: Yes. Come in please.

E: I could leave if you need to talk in private.

J: No stay please.

E: Okay.

S: So to what do I owe this honour?

J: I want to say thank you first.

S: Why?

J: For everything. Sam… (He stopped when he couldn't breather properly)

S: Jake what's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything. (He said walking over and sitting next to him but Jacob didn't say anything)

E: Sam, Jake and I have been talking and we wanted to make Rosalie and Paul, Anthony's godparents.

J: But Sam, it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate everything that you have done for me because I'll always be grateful.

S: Jake, calm down. It's not good for your health.

J: I just don't want you to be angry. I don't want you to hate me.

S: I'm not angry and I don't hate you. I won't say that I don't feel bad that you're not choosing me but in the end it's your choice, Jake.

J: Sorry.

S: It's fine. I know you guys have our reasons for choosing them and I respect that. I can still be his super overprotective uncle right?

E: We wouldn't want anything less.

J: Thank you.

S: It's a pleasure boy's.

J: Sam, Edward isn't a boy.

S: Jake, do you think I'd be twenty if I wasn't a wolf.

J: but you wouldn't be a hundred and something.

S: So are you going to leave him because he's older?

J: Nope. I love him too much.

E: I love you too.

S: Then it's settled. Did you talk to Billy about this?

J: Yes, we told him last night.

E: He told us that you would understand but Jake has been in a bid since we decided last night. He couldn't sleep so we went to the nursery and sat with Anthony until he fell asleep then we came back here but he still couldn't sleep but when Anthony started crying he mysteriously fell asleep.

J: Buuut I really fell asleep when you bought him in here.

E: That's because you like it and you also sleep better when he's here in our bed.

J: You are the best Husband in the whole wide world.

E: Thank you.

S: You guys make an adorable couple.

J: That means a lot, thanks Sam.

E: Thank you.

S: No problem.

* * *

**End of chapter A/n: Everyone I'm really sorry about the long wait between stories.**

**A/n: I also read through a few things and found out Ephraim was not Billy's father but he was he's grandfather and Jacob's great-grandfather. Sorry for that mistake.****J**


	35. Chapter 37: Assemble The Godparents

Edward's POV

After Sam left our room we decided that it was time to talk to Paul and Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme' and Billy already agreed to our decision Esme' even told us that she is very proud of us and gave us both hugs and kisses on the cheek.

J: Earth to Edward. (He said bringing Edward out of his thoughts)

E: Yes?

J: What is going on in that ancient head of yours?

E: Nothing.

J: I know it's something so tell me.

E: Arggg. I was just thinking about what our parents said yesterday when we told them about the baptism.

J: Do you want to change your mind? We could talk about it.

E: No, I was just thinking. I don't want to change anything.

J: I want to change one thing right now.

E: What is that?

J: I have no idea why you're standing at the door, can you come lay with me! (He exclaimed)

Edward smiled and walked over to Jacob on the bed and put his head on Jacob's thighs.

J: I don't want you to lay on me…

E: I know you want to put your legs on me.

J: Now let me.

E: If you were pregnant, I'd let you.

J: So I have to get pregnant again for you to be nice to me?

E: I didn't mean it like that besides you had your legs on me all morning. It's time for you to take care of me.

J: Okay. (He said and suddenly went quiet)

E: Jake, I'm not cutting my hair.

J: How about this? Will you cut your hair if I give you another child?

E: Jacob! You know I want more children.

J: So will you?

E: Jake do you really hate my hair that much? (He asked turning around to face him) (Jacob took his hands out of Edward's hair and putting it on either side of his cheeks)

J: Ed, I don't hate your hair it's just… I want to see a different style on you.

E: Love, if it means that much to you then I'll cut it but then it will have to stay that way forever.

J: Why?

E: I'm a vampire, nothing works. Love, I'm surprised we could even get pregnant.

J: Oh, I didn't know. Ed, don't cut your hair if you don't want to. I thought that it would grow back.

E: I really don't want to cut it.

J: Then don't. (He said giving Edward a kiss) I love you no matter how your hair looks. (He said kissing him again) (Jacob continued giving Edward small little pecks all over his face)

E: So what do you want?

J: Why would you think that I want something?

E: Because I know you. (He whispered)

J: I don't want to go downstairs.

E: I'm not going to go get you Paul and Rosalie.

J: Please?

E: I should hire you a maid. I have enough money.

J: Are you going to get me a girl or a guy?

E: Fine, I'll go get them.

J: You know that I only have eyes for you, right?

E: mmmmm. (He mumbled getting up from Jacob and going out their room in search of Paul and Rosalie)

~~~Living Room~~~

Edward's POV

When Edward got to the living room this time Rosalie was with Anthony is looked like he was just busy waking up.

E: Where are Paul and Seth? (He whispered, not wanting to startle Anthony)

R: Outside with Sam and the other guys.

E: With Sam? What are they doing? (He asked getting a little worried that Sam might have spilled the beans before he and Jacob could)

R: They were training a couple of minutes ago but now it just looks like they're doing nothing. Why?

E: Hi Anthony. (He smiled picking him up and holding him) How have you been today, Love? Did you enjoy your time with Auntie Rosalie?

Anthony made funny baby noises.

E: Uh, do you know what they're busy talking about?

R: No. What's with all the questions?

E: No nothing, I just wanted to know. (He said standing up with Anthony in his arms) Papa will be happy to see you. Are you coming? (He asked Rosalie)

R: Have you forgotten that you still haven't told me anything.

E: Sorry, my mind is a bit occupied at the moment. Jake and I would like to speak to you.

R: Okay?

E: Jake is up in our room.

R: Wait, you want me to go to your room while it is you who wants to talk to me?

E: He doesn't want to leave the room, please just do it Rose.

R: What's so important that it cannot wait?

E: We'll tell you when we get to Jake.

R: Okay fine, let's go. Are you taking Anthony with?

E: He is my son isn't he?

R: Well if you're going to take him then you first need to go change him.

E: I've never changed his diaper before.

R: Well, then you better start learning now, buddy. I'll be waiting for you up in your room with Jacob.

E: You know that you are a special breed of mean right?

R: it's my pride and glory.

E: Okay.

R: Good luck. (She said running up the stairs)

…

***Nursery***

E: Now this can't be too difficult, now can it?

Edward took off Anthony's dirty diaper and he was just lying and laughing on the changing table in the nursery.

E: Okay, I'm a vampire. This shouldn't be too hard.

After taking off the diaper Edward had a tough time trying to clean him off and then Anthony peed all over Edward's shirt and a bit on his face when someone knocked on the door. (Edward growled)

P: Need a little help daddy?

E: Please.

P: So what's wrong?

E: I thought it would be easy changing a diaper. I've done and gone through far more complicated things and I can't even change my own son's diaper!

P: Ed, calm down.

E: Jacob is perfect at this and I get urinated on by my first try!

P: Jake has training. He and Seth took care of the children on the Rez they were also taught how to do it.

E: Where are the rest of the guys?

P: They went running but Sam said that I needed to stay for something.

E: Jacob and I want to talk to you, he is in the room.

P: Okay. Go get cleaned up, I'll finish up here with Anthony and take him to your room.

E: I can take care of my own son!

P: Dude, chill! You know even you have to learn a few things, no one is perfect.

E: You know what, Paul just do it. Clean him up and take him to Jacob. It's not as if I can do anything.

P: Edward I didn't mean it that way.

E: If you get to our room tell Jacob I'll be there shortly. (He said as he just walked out)

P: Okay, I think I pissed off your daddy. Don't use that word you didn't hear it from me. Okay.

Paul finished changing Anthony and took him to Edward and Jacob's bedroom.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

R: Hello, Jacob.

J: Hi, Rose. Where is Edward?

R: He's changing Anthony. (He laughed)

J: Why are you laughing?

R: He's never changed a baby before.

J: Really? He's a 112 and he's never changed a baby before?

R: No he hasn't.

J: Do you think I should go help him?

R: No, let him figure it out on his own.

J: You better be right.

R: I always am.

Just then the door opened and in walked Paul with Anthony in his arms. Paul put Anthony on his papa's bed and he crawled over to Jacob and climbed and sat on him.

J: Hello baby, where's your daddy, huh? Paul where is Edward?

P: He had a little accident in the bathroom and he's busy cleaning himself up.

J: An accident?

P: Yes an accident to do with bodily fluids being distributed.

R: What happened? (She smiled)

P: Anthony happened.

J: What did he do?

P: He urinated on Edward's face and shirt while he was trying to change him.

J: Aww, my poor Husband.

P: You know that he can't change a diaper.

J: Yeah, Rose just told me?

P: You should do something about it he almost bit my head off when I told him that even he isn't perfect and that he should learn how change his son's diaper.

J: Paul, you know better than to provoke him when he's angry.

P: I didn't provoke him. I just simply told him.

J: Okay, I'll talk to him.

P: I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? (He said refereeing to Rosalie)

R: I should be asking you the same question because Edward and Jacob wanted to talk to me.

P: Too me too.

R: Jake, what's going on here?

J: I'm waiting for Edward before I say anything.

Just then the door opened and Edward came into full view of Edward and they all just started laughing


	36. Chapter 38: Godparents

Edward's POV

I just finished getting myself clean. I decided to take a quick shower because I didn't like the way I smelt at all. I was so frustrated with myself. Not only because I couldn't change a diaper but because of the fact that I got frustrated with my own son. After I was done I went back up to mine and Jacob's room because we still needed to talk to Paul and Rosalie.

~~~Inside Bedroom~~~

E: You know it's not polite to laugh at other people's misfortune.

P: Not when it has to do with you.

E: You're mean. Jake do you really think we made the right choice with him?

P: It was part your decision and you had your reason for choosing him.

E: But can we just choose someone else?

J: You could. I'm not going through that whole process again.

R: Have you forgotten that we are also in the room? (She asked suddenly feeling left out)

P: Yeah, it's like you've forgotten that we even exist.

E: That would be a lovely.

P: You'd miss me too much.

E: Jacob can't I just make him disappear I promise no one will ever know what happened to him.

R: I'll even help you.

P: You can't kill me you would be giving the guys a reason to finally kill you.

E: No, I don't think so. I think they will be too busy cheering about the fact that they don't have to deal with you anymore to care about what I did.

P: I'm gonna go now if you guys are done messing with me. Why did you even call me up here?

E: Oh, Jake and I would like to ask you both something.

J: But you can say no if you want to, we won't hold it against you.

R: Can you tell us what it is before you decide we're going to say no.

E: Okay. Jacob and I have put a lot of thought into this. There were a lot of things that we had to consider before we choose the two most suitable people.

J: We would like for the two of you to be Anthony's godparents but only if you want to.

R: Us? (She gasped) Why?

E: Well we've seen how both of you interact with Anthony and there is no doubt in our mind that you two are the best choice for this.

R: Thank you. I'd be honoured to be Anthony's godmother. (She said as she got up and bends down to give Jacob a hug and Edward stood up and gave her a hug too)

P: What? (He said as he finally recovered from the initial shock of what he was being asked)

J: We want you to be Anthony's godfather.

P: I heard that but why me? Why not Sam or even Seth?

J: Wouldn't it be weird if Anthony's future boyfriend and maybe even Husband was also his godfather huh?

E: And we wanted you, for some reason or another. I think I might have been drunk when I suggested him besides we spoke to Sam and he was okay with it as long as you guys know that he'll always be watching over your shoulders like a hawk.

R: Like the two of you will too?

E: Yes.

P: See I always knew you loved me deep down.

E: Yes. Deep deep down.

Hahahahaha

Anthony crawled further into Jacob chest and closed his eyes.

R: Aww, my godson wants to sleep.

E: No he doesn't.

R: How do you know... (She was cut off)

J: Please don't ask that question. I am so tired of hearing his smug answer. He probably read Anthony's mind or something.

R: So what does he want if he doesn't want to sleep then?

E: I can see very vivid images of Jared and Embry?

J: What?

R: Seth is his mate right?

P: Yeah. (He smiled)

E: Jake it's nothing like that, he just likes playing with them.

P: Just like Jake use to.

R: Oh do tell.

J: Paul shut up.

R: No don't I want to know.

P: Well Jake use to... Nah, I'm just kidding they were just friends.

E: Paul. (He warned)

P: Cullen.

E: Really, are we back to that again?

P: Only for as long as you keep threatening me.

E: I only want you to stop bothering my Husband.

P: Oh but Jake enjoys it.

J: No I don't.

P: Shhh Jake.

Hahahahaha

Anthony started laughing along with them and they all just smiled.

E: Seth is one lucky guy.

P: Yeah he has more luck than I do.

E: What so you also want to imprint on a baby?

P: No that's not what I mean.

J: Nah, I think Seth has always been the lucky one in the pack.

P: Yeah, I agree. Now he's got his hands on the most beautiful baby.

E: He's not going to have any hands if he puts ever puts his hands on my baby.

J: Ed, you know Seth wouldn't ever do anything against our wishes right?

R: Yes even I agree with that.

E: I know. I'm just saying, one of us has to be the scary parent.

P: And you think it should be you? (He laughed clearly amused and Rosalie joined in and soft snickering could be heard from Jacob)

E: My own Husband.

P: Yeah, your Husband doesn't think you're scary enough.

Hahahahaha.

E: Paul, what are you still doing in my bedroom because I don't want you in here?

P: I'm here visiting my godson and my brother.

R: Wait, Edward if Paul is Jacob's brother then isn't he your brother-in-law now that the two of you are married?

E: No! Absolutely not!

J: Yes, that's true.

E: No.

P: Just admit that you're happy that I'm your brother-in-law.

E: Thank you but I'm very happy with my real brothers.

P: There is nothing real about you or your brother's mister.

E: I already regret my decision.

P: I love you too Edward.

R: So where did the other mutts go?

P: I don't know. They went running and Sam told me that I needed to stay. I wondered why he didn't want me to go with but now I get it.

R: Oh.

P: Oh and where is Alice I haven't seen her since we ate earlier?

R: She left a while before the wolves ran.

J: Where to?

R: I don't know but I got this feeling that she didn't want me to go with her.

J: So you wanted to go with her?

R: No not today it's just that she normally asks me to go with her if she's going alone even though I say no.

E: She left because she wanted us to be alone and so did Sam.

R: How did Alice know about this but I didn't?

E: She can see into the future dear sister.

R: Continue talking like that and your dear sister will do something to your Husband.

J: Why me. I didn't do anything to you.

R: But Edward is virtually indestructible.

J: So you'd hurt me? I've always been so good to you. (He faked cried)

R: No, Edward would probably see it before I did it then he'd most probably kill me.

E: Yeah, most probably.

R: Shut up.

Anthony crawled off of Jacob and crawled over to the edge of the bed so Edward could take him.

E: Hey big boy. I hope you're not mad at me for abandoning you earlier.

R: If he was he wouldn't go near you. Believe me I know.

J: What happened?

R: Let's just say that it isn't a good idea to try and take him away from his grandparents, all three of them.

Hahahahaha

E: But I still feel bad about just walking out on him like that.

J: It's not like you up and left, so stop banging yourself up, Ed.

P: Plus he was in good hands.

E: Thank you for that Paul.

P: Sure thing, brother-in-law.

E: Now he got me a new name.

Hahahahaha.

As they finished laughing they heard the front door opening.


	37. Chapter 39: Telling The Family

R: So when are you guys telling the rest of the family?

J: We wanted to do it now.

P: Okay, let's go.

E: Jake, do you want me to go call everyone to come to come up to our room or will you go down this time?

J: Leave me alone. (He whined pulling a face)

E: I'm just watching out for you, love. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself. (He joked)

J: You guys see what I have to deal with on a daily basis?

Hahahahaha

R: You're lucky you haven't been saddled up with him for the last century.

Hahahahaha

J: Yeah, I guess I should be happy for that. Let's go.

They all walked downstairs with Anthony in Jacob's arms. When they got downstairs they saw that the whole family had arrived. Rosalie and Paul went over to sit in the living room with the rest of the family. Edward and Jacob stood in front of them all.

E: Some of you already know what we want to say but for those of you who don't. Uh, we just asked Rosalie and Paul Anthony's godparents and they accepted. (He smiled)

Q: Congrats dude. (He said getting up and hugging Paul)

P: Thanks.

The congratulations continued for a while until Edward shushed them all, politely.

J: There is something else we need to ask you guys and I don't think any of you except for maybe one or two. (He said looking at Alice.)

A: Why are you looking at me?

J: So you're telling me that you have no idea what we want to say now?

A: I know that I just don't want you looking at me.

J: I will never understand how your mind works.

Hahahahaha

E: So anyways we would really appreciate your help because Jacob and I want Anthony to be baptised like we all were.

J: But we also want to do it soon because Anthony isn't getting any younger now is he?

Hahahahaha

E: We want to do it as soon as possibly by the way. So it might require a lot of planning.

A: Now this is more my area.

Es: Yes, we all know that Alice.

A: Thank you esme'.

Es: It's a pleasure dear.

A: So now I have a confession to make. (She said standing up and going over to stand where Jacob and Edward were standing. They went over and sat down on one of the couches next to Seth)

A: Thank you. So since today is Friday I was thinking that we could have the baptism ceremony on Sunday. We have most of the things ready but we still need a few more things.

J: We?

A: Yes, Quil, Embry and Jared have been helping me.

J: What? And you guys didn't tell me?

Q: You have no idea how scary Alice can be when she wants something.

J: Trust me I know. So I get how you could keep it from me but how did you keep it from Edward?

A: My brother's focus hasn't been on any of us lately, well ever since his beloved husband came back to us.

Emb: Plus we had to try really hard not to think about it.

Es: Wow, my daughter is a real hound dog when it comes to getting what she wanted.

A: Yes she is.

C: So what have you guys have done so far?

Jar: She measured us all and sent in the sizes for all our suits.

P: Wait is that why you measured us?

A: Yes.

P: But I thought... Oh, now it makes sense.

Se: Yeah, it makes sense to me to now.

Emb: We have already ordered the decorations and they will be delivered tomorrow.

Q: And the food, as always will be done by Emily, Mrs Clearwater and Esme'.

Es: Oh I didn't know that.

A: But I did. So will you do it?

Es: Yes I will.

A: Oh and I wanted to get something for Anthony to wear too but the guys said that you guys might have something for him to wear to the ceremony. (She said looking at Jacob and Billy)

J: I think we do, dad do we still have the one I wore?

B: Yes. I kept it safe in case you needed it one day.

J: Can we get it for Anthony?

B: Yes. I know where I put it we could go to the Reservation tomorrow and go fetch it.

J: Thanks, you don't mind do you?

E: No, not at all. I would love it if our son was baptised in the same thing you were. (He smiled)

J: Okay then it's settled.

E: Okay so what else is needed?

A: I was also going to ask Billy if he could recommend a priest for the ceremony.

B: Yes. Well there is a man at the reservation. He's an old friend of mine and he's also en Elder and i don't think he'll have an issue with performing the baptism.

E: I would love to meet him please?

B: You can when we go to the Reservation tomorrow. You are coming with aren't you?

E: I am.

B: Okay then we can arrange a meeting with him and discus all the small details.

E: Okay.

J: So now I have no say in my son's baptism?

A: We could leave everything to you if you want.

J: No. I wasn't complaining in any way. I was just talking.

Se: Well Jake, you talk too much.

J: Is that the right way to be talking to your future father-in-law huh?

Se: I'll start treating you with proper respect once I start dating Anthony but I don't owe you anything before that.

E: He does have a point there, love.

J: What kind of Husband are you. Sheesh! (He exclaimed)

Edward had an amused expression present on his face and the rest of the family were just smiling apart for Paul, Emmett and Seth who were all laughing like nuts.


	38. Chapter 40: Family Dinner

*****That Night*****

The wolves all went back to the Reservation for training, Billy was also there for a tribal meeting, Carlisle got called into the hospital because there was a big car crash in Forks, Rosalie and Emmett were out on a date and Jasper had the unfortunate task of going shopping with Alice although he didn't really mind it.

Jacob and Edward were both in the kitchen. Edward was busy making something for Jacob and Anthony to eat and Jacob was sat on the counter.

E: Tell me again why you're sitting on our kitchen counter.

J: I'm here for moral support.

E: Then why can't you sit on one of the chairs by the table?

J: I want to be close to you. Is that a crime?

E: No I guess not.

J: So what are you making?

E: Beef.

J: Yes?

E: Beef and wait and see.

J: No fair.

E: Never said that I was playing fair, dear.

J: Are you making that for Anthony too?

E: No Jacob. I'm making a chicken soup for him.

J: Why don't I get soup?

E: Because I'm making you seared steak with mash potatoes.

J: Really?

E: Yes. (He smiled)

J: You're a very awesome Husband.

E: You're pretty good yourself.

J: So I was thinking...

E: That's never a good idea.

J: Oh shut up, I'm serious. I was thinking that if we have to choose an age to give Anthony the blood that we could do it when he turns sixteen.

E: Sixteen?

J: Yes.

E: Is there a specific reason?

J: Yes. You know since he's going to be with Seth and Seth is turning sixteen next week, I thought that it would be cool if they were the same age.

E: I see.

J: So are you okay with it?

E: Yes but let's talk to the Elders first.

J: When can we do that?

E: We can do it tomorrow when we go to the Reservation.

J: You're going with?

E: Yes and I think the whole family's going.

J: Really?

E: Yes. Emmett wants to go check out the cliff where you guys jump. Alice and Jasper want to learn more about the Quileute traditions for the baptism. Rosalie and Esme want to go through all your baby things... (He was cut off)

J: Why?

E: I don't know, you have to ask them that and Carlisle needs to be present for the tribe meeting that we all also have to go too.

J: (He pushed out his tongue) I don't like tribe meetings.

E: You don't like anything that has to do with work.

J: That's not true. I rebuilt my bike mostly with the occasional help of Seth. I searched for all the parts by myself. So don't say I hate work because I don't. Tribal meetings are just boring.

E: Tomorrow's meeting will be about our son and I know you rebuilt your bike on your own.

J: Fine then I'll go plus the bike still works.

E: I know but it's also old.

J: I like it.

E: But I don't understand why you won't let me buy you a new one. I really want to do it for you.

J: I know you do but I can't accept it.

E: Why, I'm your Husband. I'm supposed to be able to buy you things. I want to feel like I'm taking care of my Husband.

J: I know that and you do take care of me. You sat by my bedside until I woke up. I just can't accept you buying me something so expensive even if you have more money than you know what to do with.

E: Then what am I supposed to do with it if I cannot spend it on my family.

J: Save it. Anthony's gonna need a lot when he grows up.

E: He has a whole family of people who would buy him anything at the drop of a finger. So you're my responsibility.

J: How about you give a little, just a small amount of your money to something else.

E: Like what?

J: Uh, would you consider giving it to the Reservation. The last time I was there, there were a few or rather a lot of things that need fixing and replacing but they just don't have the funds, especially at the Rez School.

E: You know what. I could talk to Carlisle and then we do something.

J: You would?

E: Why do you always have to doubt me? I would love to preserve the place that you grew up in so Anthony and all our other children can see it.

J: Thank you.

E: Anytime.

J: So how far is the food?

E: About fifteen minutes away.

J: So we have some time to do this then. (He said pulling Edward towards him and kissing him)

E: mmmmm. I like the way you think. (He said and they continued kissing)

They stopped when Anthony started crying and Jacob groaned.

J: We just can't catch a break can we?

E: (He laughed and then smiled) I guess not. Go fetch him while I finish up your food.

J: Okay, fine.

E: But wait. Give me a kiss first.

Jacob kissed Edward then jumped off the counter and went up to the nursery.

~~~Nursery~~~

J: Hi Anthony. I see that you're ready to get up now but couldn't you wait a few more minutes huh? Your daddy and I were having a moment.

Anthony just made baby noises.

J: Yeah, continue making your little baby noises that no one understand.

E: I understand and Jake, bring Anthony down and stop making him feel guilty! (He shouted from the kitchen)

J: Stop eavesdropping! (He shouted and Anthony started crying) You see what you did!

E: I didn't do anything you're the one shouting around him!

J: Whatever!

J: Shh baby. Stop crying. I have you now, you're okay. Don't cry. (He said picking Anthony up and bouncing him around in his arms until he stopped crying) Okay that's good. Now let's go have dinner with your daddy, okay? That's my boy. (He smiled)

He took Anthony and his blanket and walked down to the kitchen.

~~~Kitchen~~~

E: So he's your son again?

J: Yeah.

E: Just asking because just now you were thinking that my son just interrupted our make out session.

J: But he did.

E: Not the point, Jake.

J: Are you angry? (He teased)

E: No I'm not. Not sit down I'll bring your food over.

J: Thank you.

Edward just scoffed and walked to the counter where he put Jacob and Anthony's plates.

E: Here you go. (He says putting Jacob's food in front of him then he took Anthony and put him in his highchair)

J: Who bought him that?

E: Billy did. He bought it the day after Anthony was born.

J: Aww. I have to thank my father.

E: So do you like your food? (He asked as he started feeding Anthony)

J: I like everything you make plus this is really good.

E: Thank you.

~~~After A Little While~~~

J: I love this. Just the three of us, alone, having dinner.

E: Me too.

J: And the two of us haven't had any alone time since I woke up.

Edward just smiled.

J: Don't get me wrong. I love spending time with our son and the family but I want to be alone with my Husband for a little while.

E: Then we should fix that soon.

J: Yes we should.

E: I love you.

J: I love you too.

...

J: Well this was a great meal and I spent it with two of my favourite people in this world. I'll even wash the dishes.

E: And I'll keep Anthony company while you do that.

J: Don't be smug because you understand what he says or thinks.

E: I don't hear any water running.

Jacob just made mumbling sounds while starting the water for the dishes.

E: I thought so.

After Jacob was done with the dishes he went over and sat down next to Anthony at the table.

J: I love this kid but his diapers stink~ (He exclaimed)

E: Just go clean him.

J: Na ah. We're going to clean him.

E: Jake... (He was cut off)

J: Come on, I'll help you. It's your son too and you're suppose to know how to change is diaper.

E: I don't want to.

J: Come on. Then we can even give him a bath before putting a clean diaper on him.

E: Okay. Let's go.

J: But you're going to pick him up. He kind of stinks too much for me to handle.

Edward just shook his head as he picked Anthony up.

J: But I still love you. (He said to Anthony and then took Edward's hand as they walked upstairs towards the nursery)


	39. Chapter 41: Diaper Troubles

J: Put him on the table over there. I'll get the cleaning things.

E: Okay.

Edward put Anthony on the changing table and then slowly removed his shorts.

J: You know that you can open the diaper right?

E: I'm waiting for you.

J: Just do it okay.

E: I will, once you're here. (He whispered the last part)

J: My Husband goes mute when he has to clean his son's diaper. I could write a story.

E: Then you'd also have to write where the baby came from. Are you willing to do that huh?

J: You my dear are just so...

E: Just so what?

J: Nothing. Okay, open his diaper now.

Edward opened the diaper and looked at Jacob.

J: Really?

E: What do we do next?

J: Next YOU should lift him up by the legs gently... (He was cut off)

E: Of course I'll lift him gently you don't have to tell me that.

J: So as I was saying, lift him gently then wipe his bottom with the front part of the diaper.

E: Okay, I've got this. Lift him with one hand and wipe him with the other.

J: Yes, okay then you take the diaper off of him completely and I'll roll him up.

E: Okay and... Here you go. (He said pushing the dirty diaper to Jacob's side)

J: One would think a man eating vampire wouldn't be squeamish about a dirty diaper.

E: I don't know what you feed him but it stinks and I don't eat people.

J: You feed him most of the time.

E: Doesn't matter, so what do we do next.

J: Again then YOU take one of his wet wipes and clean his bottom further.

E: Okay done. (He smiled)

J: You're done with this first part, you still have to put on his clean diaper but we'll do that after his bath.

E: Okay.

J: But before that, can you please go through his diaper away?

E: Do you throw these away in the house?

J: No there's a heap outside in a bucket. They throw it away each night.

E: Why aren't you doing this?

J: I have to take Anthony.

E: You are so the mother in this.

J: I'll wait for you in the bathroom.

E: Okay.

Jacob gave him a look with a sly smile and Edward smirked and kissed him.

E: I'll be back now.

*****Bath Time*****

When Edward came into the bathroom he saw Jacob sitting on the toilet with Anthony in his arms and the bath water running.

E: I see you can do things without me.

J: Well I was thinking about leaving it and letting you fill up the bath but then I felt bad about sending you around so much so I decided to do it.

E: My, aren't you a thoughtful Husband?

J: I am.

E: Should I close the taps now?

J: Yeah, the water's enough.

E: Okay.

Edward closed the taps.

E: Well I know everyone always feels to make sure the water's temperature is right for him but I cannot do that unfortunately so hand him over.

J: Why can't you?

E: Does the word vampire ring a bell?

J: Vampires!

Edward smiled and took Anthony while Jacob checked the water temperature.

J: It's fine. You can put him in.

E: Here you go big boy.

J: So do we leave him in there to play around a bit or should we clean him up now?

E: Let him play a bit.

J: Fine with me.

E: Now come sit down here with me then we watch him from here.

J: I'm afraid that he'll fall.

E: He might not even get hurt and if he does then he'll heal quickly.

J: But what if he's normal, with no vampire or werewolf powers?

E: Then I'll catch him. I won't allow him to get hurt. I Promise.

J: Okay. (He said joining Edward on the floor next to the bath tub)

J: You know I love our son but I miss the days that it was just you and I.

E: Me too. You know the last time that we were alone together was when we first got together and went to that cabin in Canada.

J: Yeah and then I had to go ruin it by becoming pregnant.

E: You didn't ruin it, love. Plus I had a hand in that too.

J: Yeah I guess.

E: Don't worry. We'll have time for ourselves soon again.

J: As much as I want that to happen, I don't want him to grow up.

E: But he'll have to soon.

J: Yeah, sooner than I would have liked.

E: I know the feeling. I would have liked to savour his baby years too.

J: But for now we have this to focus on. Come on, let's clean him.

E: Okay. (He said kneeling down in front of the tub and rolling up his sleeves)

J: You know rolling up your sleeves won't keep your shirt dry right?

E: It's worth a shot.

He said and they both turned to face Anthony who was trying to blow and push away his wet hair that was stuck to the front of his face. They both laughed at how cute he looked.

E: Hello, anybody home? (He asked shifting Anthony's hair away from his face and Anthony just started laughing)

J: Hi cutie, it's time for your bath now.

E: Do you think we should have his hair cut?

J: No cutie (He teased) My hair was longer than that until I turned sixteen and shifted for the first time because you people invaded our town.

E: So you'd rather, we'd never have come back to Forks?

J: Not in a million years. Now let's get you cleaned up.

They took their time washing Anthony and also playing with him.

J: Look, we're done and you don't have that much water on you.

E: I guess that I was successful then do... (He was cut off when Anthony started splashing in the water making water fly everywhere and wetting the front of Edward's shirt)

J: Hahahahaha

E: I guess we spoke too soon.

J: Ya think. (He continued laughing as he took Anthony out of the water and gave him to Edward who was holding a towel open for him)

E: Let's go get you dressed sweetheart.

They walked back to the nursery and Edward put him back on the changing table and dried him off.

J: You can go change your shirt if you want to.

E: No I'm fine. I'll do it when we're done here.

J: Okay.

They applied lotion to his body and baby powder to his bottom.

J: Now let's allow your daddy to put you diaper back on.

E: Okay so how do I do this?

J: This part is easy. Just put the diaper down and put him on top of it and then closed it around him.

E: Okay. (He put Anthony on the diaper after taking a while at figuring out which way the clasp of the diaper should be facing. The first time he closed it the clasp were on the bottom and he had to do it over. He tried it twice after that and gave up) Jake, you just do it. (He sighed)

J: No, we're going to do this together.

Jacob first removed the diaper Edward was using because it wouldn't stick properly anymore. Then he put his hands on Edward's and then fixed the diaper correctly below Anthony and then put the front part up and then closed the clasps.

J: See, done.

E: How was that so easy?

J: Like Paul said. I've had practise.

E: But it seemed so difficult when I did it first but it looked so easy when we did it together.

J: The power of working together.

E: We should have gone to those classes where they teach new parents how to do these things.

J: We could have but sadly little Anthony wasn't planned.

E: Yes. (He said walking over to Anthony's fully stocked closet)

J: I swear this kid has more close than I do.

E: This isn't all from Alice.

J: I know. Paul, Seth, Sam, my dad and the other guys have all been buying him things and they won't stop when I tell them to.

E: I know they say his growing fast and he needs new things frequently.

J: Excuses. They love spoiling him but I know our son won't turn into a spoiled brat.

E: Not if we have something to do with it.

J: Exactly.

They put him in a cute purple onesies.

*****Jakeward Bedroom*****

They came into their bedroom and Jacob sat on the bed with Anthony while Edward took off his shirt and started searching for another one to wear.

J: Your daddy has a very nice body you know. I know I never thought under all those designer shirts and jeans was such an amazing body. I am lucky. (He said talking to Anthony)

E: What? (He asked turning around and smiling)

J: That was a private conversation between my son and I. Stop eavesdropping...


	40. Chapter 42: Nights and Talks

After that Edward and Jacob were lying on their bed with Anthony in between them.

E: We have the perfect family.

J: And we have the perfect support system. I don't think we'd be able to get through half of the things we have if they weren't there for us.

E: Yeah. I feel like we should get them something.

J: We could go to Forks after we have the meeting with the Elders.

E: You, Anthony and I?

J: Yes, just the three of us.

E: Okay.

Just then Billy and Esme' arrived.

J: Let's go see grandma and grandpa, okay?

They took Anthony and went downstairs.

J: Look there they are. (He said pointing to Billy and Esme' who were in the kitchen) He put Anthony down and he started crawling towards them.)

Es: Hello, big boy. We missed you today. (She smiled and kissed him and then she gave him to Billy)

B: How was your day huh? Did you enjoy your time alone with your fathers today? (He asked but Anthony just wanted to sit on his grandfather)

Es: Jacob, I'm making tea for Billy, would you like some?

J: Yes please.

B: So what did you guys do today?

E: We had dinner after everyone left then we gave Anthony a bath and now we were just lying in our room.

Es: Sounds like a pretty eventful night.

J: That's what our lives have turned into. Eating dinner and staying with our child at home.

B: That's what ever parent needs to sacrifice when they have children.

K+J: Yeah, I figured that a while ago.

Hahahahaha

Es: Here you go. (She said handing Billy and Jacob each their tea)

B: Thank you Esme'.

J: Thank you.

E: Jacob and I were considering going out to Forks tomorrow after the meeting and taking Anthony with us.

B: He's your son. You do deserve to have some time alone with him.

J: Thank you dad.

B: I didn't do anything.

J: No thank you for being here for me, for us through everything I really appreciate it, you too Esme'. I don't think we could have gone through everything without everyone's support.

Es: That's what families there for, son.

B: Yes and as parents if we can't help our children what are we supposed to do huh?

E: But we would still like to say thank you.

B: Then it is our pleasure. This young man looks like he's on the brink of sleep maybe you should take him to bed.

E: Jake, will you?

J: Sure, I think I could do with some sleep right about now. (He said putting his empty cup on the table and going over to Billy hugging him and then taking Anthony. He went to give Edward a kiss on his cheek before hugging Esme' and going back upstairs)

...

Es: Did you want to talk to us about something?

E: Yes. Jake and I were talking and Anthony is growing up faster than usual and he has all those clothes that he doesn't wear anymore and we were thinking that we could take the things that he doesn't use anymore and take them to one of the children's homes in Forks.

B: That's a good idea.

Es: Yes. Anthony has many things that he doesn't use anymore and they have no use just lying around there.

B: And I'm pretty sure that if you and Jake have more children that this family won't hesitate in buying more things for that baby.

E: So it won't be a problem?

C: What won't be a problem? (He asked as he came into the house)

Es: Hi dear.

C: Hi. (He went over and gave Esme a kiss)

B: Things hectic at work?

C: Everything quieted down after the accident rush passed but I had a few patients to check up on so I had to stay but now I'm off for the next three days. I made sure to get Sunday off. (He smiled looking at Edward)

E: Thank you. Jacob and I were thinking about taking Anthony to Forks tomorrow and then we also thought about taken all his unused clothes to one of the children's homes in Forks.

C: That's a good idea. Good job boys.

E: Thank you, Carlisle.

C: No problem.

E: Billy, are the guys coming home or are they staying at the Reservation tonight?

B: They'll be home in a little while.

E: Oh okay. I was just asking.

They continued their casual conversation until the heard cars pull up at the garage and people laughing. After a while all the wolves and Emmett and Jasper came in each carrying shopping bags.

Es: I didn't know you all went shopping. (She laughed)

Em: We met up with Alice and Jasper at the mall and Rosalie decided that she just had to buy herself new things.

P: And now we have to carry their bags.

R: We didn't only buy things for ourselves. We aren't that self-centred.

C: So what you mean is that you bought things for Anthony too?

R: Yes but we also bought things for everyone.

A: Yes. We thought everyone deserved a little something.

E: Oh really?

A: Yes.

E: Okay.

R: So guys put everything down there in the kitchen and we'll give you yours.

Alice went over to the bags and started handing them out.

A: Okay, this one is for Esme', this is for Carlisle, Billy. (She says giving them their bags)

B: Thank you, dear but you didn't have to.

A: We know but we wanted too.

R: So everyone better say accept it.

Es: Okay.

A: Okay, these are for Edward, Jacob and Anthony. (She says pushing four bags towards Edward)

E: I'm guessing two of these are for Anthony?

R: Yes. I had to shop extra for my godchild. (She smiled)

E: Well thank you. I'm sure Jacob and Anthony will really appreciate it. I'll give it to them in the morning.

A: These ones are for Seth, Paul and Sam.

They all took theirs and said thank you. Seth gave them both hugs.

A: Thank you Seth. Okay these ones are for my special helpers Embry, Quil and Jared.

They all took their bags and also said thank you.

A: And these ones are for our poor Husbands who had to carry around all our things today.

R: We love you both. (She said as she gave Jasper and Emmett their bags)

Em: We love you too.

A: And the rest is ours.

E: Funny how the two of you get more than everyone else's put together.

A: What can we say? We're girls.

Hahahahaha

B: Well guys I hate to break this up but I think I'm going to head to bed now.

C: I'll accompany you.

B & C: Goodnight guys.

Everyone: Goodnight.

Es: I'm off too. (She said following Billy and Carlisle into the elevator)

E: I'm going to my room too.

P: Before you go I'd like to know something.

E: And what would that be?

P: What do you guys do when we're all asleep? (He asked referring to the vampires)

R: Well what we do is none of your business.

Ja: Same here. (He smiled shyly)

E: Well my Husband sleeps through the night so I just read or write.

Se: Or he sits and stares and Jacob.

E: He's my Husband.

P: Yeah, that explains your weirdness.

E: It does now I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

"Goodnight"

E: "Edward, wait!" (He heard Seth call) Yes Seth?

Se: Take this. Anthony wakes up some nights and wants to drink. (He said handing him two bottles)

E: What's in here?

Se: Well one has milk in and the other one has a red liquid in.

E: Blood? (He asked clearly surprised)

Se: Yes, Carlisle said we should try it one night when Anthony didn't want his milk.

E: So he does drink blood?

Se: Yes, blood and milk. Sometimes he drinks both empty during the night.

E: I didn't know this.

Se: I always forget to tell you.

E: Well thank you for telling me. Good night Seth.

Se: Goodnight, Edward.

After Edward went to his room the rest of the wolves also went to sleep and Edward's siblings all set up to watch a movie on TV.

*****Jakeward Bedroom*****

Edward sat their bags next to the closet and then went over to the bed to see Anthony cuddled up on Jacob's side both of them fast asleep. He pulled the blanket over them and went over to the table and started reading on of his books. Four hours later he when he was halfway through the book he heard Anthony's almost silent whimpering and went over to the bed and picked him up. He carried him over to the desk and sat down with him. Anthony was on the brink of crying so Edward gave him the bottle filled with milk and he started drinking it. A while after he pushed it out so Edward thought he was done and wanted to burp him when he read Anthony's mind and saw what he really didn't want to accept. Anthony wanted the other bottle, so Edward as much as he hated it gave him the bottle. After about ten minutes the bottle was empty and Edward was totally surprised. Anthony fell asleep immediately after Edward burped him so Edward put him back down in front of Jacob and went downstairs in search of Carlisle to give him more of the blood for Anthony. After he received the blood he went back up to their room and put the bottle on the bedside table and slipped in behind Jacob on the bed. Jacob moved back towards Edward almost by instinct and Edward put his arms around him. Anthony woke up one more time that night and Edward gave him the blood bottle first which he finished and after went back to sleep again...


	41. Chapter 43: Family At The Rez

~~~Next Morning~~~

Jacob woke up to see Edward behind him with a sleeping Anthony in his arms and he smiled.

J: Good morning. (He whispered in a groggy voice))

E: Morning. (He mouthed)

J: I'm quickly going to the bathroom.

E: Okay.

Jacob went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth when he got back to the room he didn't see Edward or Anthony.

E: Morning, Love. (He said coming into the room and hugging Jacob from behind)

J: Where's Anthony?

E: I put him in his crib he just fell asleep before you woke up.

J: He woke up and I didn't even hear him cry or anything.

E: I took him out of the bed every time I felt him starting to cry.

J: Every time? (He asked turning in Edward's arms and looking at him)

E: He woke up twice and this morning he woke up once.

J: Really?

E: Don't feel bad, Jake. I took him out of bed before he even cried.

J: But I feel bad about putting all that responsibility on you.

E: I don't mind besides what was I supposed to do all night? Isn't one of the perks of having a vampire Husband not needing to wake up for late night feeding?

J: Yeah, I guess. (He said giving Edward a kiss) That's a proper way to say good morning don't you think?

E: I agree.

J: What's on your mind this morning?

E: I was wondering if you knew that our son drank blood.

J: What?

E: I know I was shocked too. I was coming up last night and Seth stopped me and gave me a bottle filled of milk and a bottle filled with blood.

J Why didn't they tell us?

E: They just assumed we knew.

J: But did he drink the blood?

E: He finished one bottled of milk all night but he finished three bottles of blood.

J: What, really?

E: Yes. Seth brought me the last bottle this morning before Anthony woke up.

J: Wow. I really should sleep less.

E: I agree. Everyone's waiting for you so that they can have breakfast.

J: They're waiting for me?

E: Yes and after breakfast we're all heading over to the Reservation.

J: Okay then let's get going.

The guys all had breakfast and were now getting ready to leave. Anthony woke up halfway through breakfast and Paul and Seth fed him and they were now helping him get dressed properly for the Reservation.

J: It's a little chilly today don't you think we should Anthony something warmer?

S: Are you going to be wearing something to keep you warmer?

J: No, I don't need to.

S: He doesn't either. Jake, the kid has the same body temperature as you and the rest of us.

E: And I don't get cold, so even if he got my body temperature he wouldn't be getting cold.

J: Okay, I get it. Can we go now?

E: Come on, we're going with my car so that we can easily leave the Reservation later when we go to Forks.

J: Okay. Dad who are you going with?

B: I'm going with Carlisle and Esme, son.

J: Okay. See you there.

B: See you.

The two cars left the Cullen garage and the rest of the people in the house all just ran to the Reservation not really seeing the need of taking cars when it was much easier to just run.

~~~Reservation~~~

Once the whole family go to the Reservation the all assembled at the Black house.

S: Guys I'll see you in a little while, I need to go check on Emily.

Se: And I need to go check on my mother but I'll be back now.

Jacob left Anthony with Billy as he, Edward, Paul, Emmett and Jasper all went into the house to go look for Jacob's baptism suit for Anthony to wear tomorrow.

J: Why aren't Embry, Jared, Quil and your sisters here already?

E: They had to stay to make sure all the correct things were delivered for tomorrow. They'll be here as soon as all the things are delivered.

J: Do I even want to know how many things they've ordered?

E: It's better if you don't.

J: Yikes.

E: Yeah. (He smiled)

They continued searching through the closets and finally found it. It was in a little suit bag.

Em: Open it up so that we can see how it looks, Jake.

Jacob opened the suit bag and took out the little suit.

E: It's adorable.

Ja; Yes it is.

J: Thank you.

Em: I wonder if Billy has pictures of you in it besides I would like to see how you looked when you were a baby.

J: No you don't.

E: No, I would also like to see pictures.

J: Well there aren't any, so lets' go. (He said putting the suit back in the bag)

P: I know for a fact that Jake's lying right now. Come on let me show you where they are.

J: Paul! (He warned)

P: Oh come on Jake, co your Husband what you looked like.

E: Paul, can we go see them now?

P: Yes. It's in the living room.

J: Kill me now. (He groaned but followed them into the living room)

P: Here you go he said taking a large photo album out of the living room cabinet. Let's go down memory lane.

They went through a couple of photos of when Jacob was a little kid.

E: Anthony really looks like you did Jacob.

Em: Yeah. I see it too.

J: Really?

P: Even I agree.

Ja: Come on go on.

Paul flipped the page and was shocked by the picture he saw next.

Em: Is that... (His laughing constricted him from continuing his sentence)

E: Is that Paul? (He smirked)

P: Dude, why does Billy have a picture of me in your family album?

Hahahahaha

J: We were very close when we were young, Paul. (He teased) serves you right for wanting to show my pictures.

P: Haha. (He said turning the page making Jacob gasp)

E: Is that your mother? (He asked sensing Jacob's change in emotion)

J: Yeah. (He said really sadly with tears in his eyes)

E: I'm so sorry. (He said pulling Jacob closer to him and holding him)

J: It's okay.

Em: If it helps, she was a very beautiful woman.

J: Thank you. I really miss her sometimes. It's like sometimes I just wonder how she would have reacted over everything that has happened lately.

B: Me to, son. (He said as he came into the house)

J: Dad, sorry for going through your pictures.

B: It's your pictures too. I really don't mind and I'm pretty sure she would have been proud of you for everything that you have done.

J: Thank you dad.

B: Now we need to go, the Elders are ready for the meeting now and Alice them have arrived.

E: By the way we found the suit. I hope it fits him because it's a good looking little suit.

J: Me too. Now let's get going. (He says going over to Billy's chair and pushing him down the ramp)


	42. Chapter 44: Meeting

~~~Meeting~~~

Elder#1: I'm happy that everyone could make it today.

C: Thank you for having us.

Elder#2: Okay. Let's get to the point.

Elder#1: We heard that there was something that you wanted to ask us.

J: Yes we do. We wanted to ask about Anthony's aging process.

Elder#1: What about it?

E: Can we choose the age that we want him to stop aging?

Elder#1: Yes, the age is completely up to you. You can do it at anytime.

E: Okay. We were also wondering if drinking blood right now means that he is a vampire.

Elder#2: Does the baby only drink blood or anything else?

J: He drinks milk too but not a lot, mostly only at night.

Elder#1: Does he eat food?

J: Yes.

Elder#2: Your son might be a hybrid.

J: A hybrid?

Elder#1: Yes. Since Edward is a vampire and you a wolf, we're suspecting that he might be a mixture of both of you and that's why he drinks blood and also eats human food.

Se: Sorry to interrupt but will he also go hunting with the vampires?

Elder#1: When he's older, then I am pretty sure he will want to.

J: Really?

Elder#1: He will need to indulge his vampire side but you all have to train him to be like his vampire family doesn't matter how young he is, he is not allowed to bite any humans and as you all know (He said looking at all the Quileute's) you would have to act on it.

S: Forgive me if I sound rude but there is no way that any of us would do anything to harm little Anthony, even if he did bite someone.

Elder#1: Sam, it is your duty as pack leader to make the tuff decisions.

S: Exactly, it's my decision and I would never allow any of them to do anything to him.

E: We will train our son to be like my family and I. We do not want to dishonour the trust you have entrusted in us.

Elder#2: We appreciate that but it doesn't mean that we won't be keeping an eye on you.

J: We will make sure he does things the right way and my father lives with us if we ever need guidance we'll just ask him.

B: I will do my very best to make sure the needs of the tribe, the reservation and our religion is well taken care of.

Elder#2: We trust that you will Billy.

B: Thank you.

Elder#1: Okay, is there anything else any of you might want to ask?

J: Yeah. Will Edward and I be able to have another baby?

Elder#2: Yes you will.

C: I would like to know if Edward and Jacob were to have another baby would they have to go through the same things they did when Jacob was pregnant with Anthony or not.

E: What Carlisle is asking is if we'll have to feed that baby blood too?

Elder#1: You would have to feed it blood mostly because of the fact that you are a vampire after all that is what your family eats. We believe that since the two of you are married that there is a very small chance that the baby could be cursed.

J: There's a chance? I can't go through another cursed pregnancy. (He protested) Anthony was enough, imagine what he went through? I wouldn't let another baby go through that.

E: Calm down.

J: I am calm.

E: Just...

Elder#1: We understand what you are saying and that curse is only applicable when the two species are not married and since the two of you are now there is little to no chance that the other child will also be cursed.

E: Thank you.

Elder#2: Is there anything else anyone would like to say?

C: We would but it's more of a private matter.

Elder#1: Okay. We are done the rest of you can go.

Es: Thank you for having us.

Elder#1: The pleasure is ours.

Es: Billy, may we still go through the things we asked for?

B: Yes, I'm sure Jacob can go show you where everything is, Jacob?

J: Okay, dad. Are you coming? (He asks Edward)

E: You go ahead I'll catch up with you in a little bit.

J: Okay.

Jacob's POV

J: Do you guys know why Edward wanted to stay and talk to the Elders with?

Es: No, sorry honey. I don't even know why Carlisle wants to talk to them.

J: Okay. Are you guys coming too?

P: No, we're going to go show Emmett the cliff and then we're all gonna jump, you can come join us if you want to.

J: I have a kid to worry about.

P: Rosalie will gladly take care of if, won't you?

R: Surely. You can go with them Jake I'll make sure Anthony is safe.

Se: Jake, there really isn't anything or anyone here who would want to hurt him.

J: I thought you'd be against is.

Se: I wanted to but then I realised that we all have to live our lives and I haven't gone cliff jumping in a while and it's usually very fun.

J: Okay. Let me go show these guys where the things are and then I'll meet you at the cliff.

S: Okay.

They all said their goodbye's to Anthony and walked off and they started walking towards Billy's house.

J: Rose, I know Alice might want to go through my things but why do you?

Ja: Actually Alice and I want to go through your father's books to know more about the traditions and to get more information on how the ceremony will happen tomorrow.

J: Oh.

R: And I'm here to help Esme'.

J: Okay. (He smiled)

When they got to the Black house again Jacob showed Esme' and Rosalie where the boxes were and gave Anthony to them after kissing and promising him that he'd be back soon and then he showed Alice and Jasper where his father kept the books and after all that he left to go joined the rest of the guys by the cliff.

Edward's POV

E: Jacob and I discussed a few things and I would like to know what you all think. (He said looking at Billy, Carlisle and the two Elders)

Elder#1: In connection to what?

E: The Reservation. Jacob thought that it would be a good idea if we helped the Reservation out financially. He said that there were a few things that needed fixing around here and I should use my money for that.

C: What brought this on?

E: I wanted to buy him a new motorcycle because I don't think his old one is all that safe.

B: The one that he rebuilt and fix by himself a few years back?

E: Yes.

B: He won't want to sell it.

E: I don't want him to sell it I just want to buy him another one so that he doesn't hurt himself.

B: He won't, even I tried. I offered to buy him a new one but he declined.

C: So that's what brought this on?

E: Yes. Jacob thought that we or actually I could give money or even our physical help to help renovate the school here and to fix up the place. Make it comfortable for everyone living here.

Elder#2: That is a really generous offer kid.

E: I would really like to help.

C: We would all love to help.

Elder#1: Are you all sure, because there are quite a few things to do around here.

C: I am absolutely sure and I don't think anyone in our family would object to helping out.

Elder#1: Thank you.

C: We are all one big family now and that's what family does for each other.

E: We could even do it tomorrow after the baptism.

B: I think that's a good idea and speaking of the baptism I was wonder if the tribe reverent could do it?

Elder#1: I will tell him but I am sure he won't oppose. When is it?

B: Tomorrow morning.

E: I'm pretty sure you'll receive an invitation later today from Alice.

Elder#1: Okay.

E: Thank you for everything.

Elder#2: Thank you all also for everything.

C: It's our pleasure.

E: Sorry to leave you all so soon but Jacob and I have plans.

B: It's okay us old men have our own stories to keep us talking until everyone else is done and we can leave.

E: See you all at home later. Enjoy your day further.

C: And you should enjoy the afternoon with your family.

E: I will thank you. (He smiled)

Edward walks off to the cliff where Jacob and the others are.

~~~Cliff Jumping~~~

Edward got to the cliff and saw the guys jumping off and having fun.

E: It looks like I'm missing out on a lot of fun hey?

Se: Yes you are. You could join us if you want to even Emmett is doing and enjoying it.

E: I would if I could but I'm only here to fetch my Husband we have plans.

Se: I'll go call him for you. He's at the bottom with Emmett and Sam.

E: Thank you Seth.

Se: Anything for my future father-in-law.

E: Oh I see what this is, trying to make good in my books already huh?

Se: I have to start early.

E: Hahahahaha. Go get my Husband for me please.

Se: Okay. (He said jumping off the cliff)

_Bottom_

Se: Jake, your Husband is waiting for you on top.

J: Is he here already?

Se: Yeah he just arrived.

J: Okay then that's my cue. We're going into Forks for some family time.

P: Bye bye Jakey.

J: Bye Paul. Bye everyone.

_Top_

E: Ready to go?

J: So you want me to go shirtless and in WET shorts?

E: You look good to me.

J: And I'll look for every girl and guy might I add in Forks.

E: Okay fine, we can go home to fetch you some clothes.

J: I can get myself something to wear at my dad's house.

E: Okay let's go.

Edward and Jacob walked back to the Black house. When they get there Jacob go changes while Edward waits as Rosalie and Esme are busy dressing Anthony up for their little outing.

R: Here is your handsome little baby

E: Thank you.

Es: It's our pleasure Edward.

Just then Jacob came out in jeans and a t-shirt.

E: Ready to go?

J: Yes. Bye guys.

Es: Enjoy.

J: Thank you we will...


	43. Chapter 45: Family Bonding

~~~Forks~~~

Edward and Jacob had already packed the clothes and extra things that they were going to donate to the children's home that morning before they had left for the Reservation.

~~~_Volvo_~~~

J: Okay I packed his milk, two bottles and his blood. I can't even believe I just said that. I also brought an extra set of clothes and diapers and wipes.

E: Seems like you have everything under order.

J: Well my dad told me what exactly I needed.

E: Billy is a true asset.

J: And you're only realising that now?

E: I've always known besides you wouldn't be this perfect if he wasn't in your life.

J: Yeah, I know that.

E: But you will always be my special Husband no matter what or who happens.

J: I feel so flattered. So where to are we going first?

E: At first I wanted us to go to the children's home and then go around town with Anthony but now I actually thought about first going to the toy store to buy a few more toys.

J: Honey, Anthony doesn't need more toys.

E: No not for him. I know we already have toys for the children's home but I wanted us to buy a few more for the children.

J: You have a good heart and that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you.

E: But yours is bigger and that's why I fell in love with you.

J: It's bigger and it still beats.

E: I was waiting for you to make a dig at my species.

J: I still love you so it's no big deal and regarding the toy store, since I know that there's no way I can talk you out of it, I don't really mind. After all it is your money. Now keep your eyes on the road we have a baby on board. (He said looking to the backseat where Anthony was strapped into his baby seat.

E: We're here. (He announces as he stops the car in front of the toy store)

J: Okay. We can leave his bag in here can't we?

E: Yes we can and if he needs anything then I'll come get it myself.

J: Okay.

E: Can I hold him?

J: Sure. (Jacob said smiling)

After Edward takes Anthony out of his car seat and is holding him in his arms Jacobs locks the car making sure to take both his and Edward phones in case anyone needed to reach them.

The couple walk into the store and go to the trolley bay.

E: Do you mind taking Anthony while I push the trolley?

J: No not at all, give him here.

E: Thanks. (He said giving Anthony to Jacob and taking the trolley)

They walk in to the first isle of the store where all the stuffed animals are kept.

E: What will you take?

J: Are you implying that I think like a child?

E: No it's just my taste as you always seem to remind me isn't up to date with this century.

J: Me and my big mouth. We'll search together and take whatever we like, those kids will be happy with whatever we give them.

E: My Husband really is smart. Who would've guessed? (He said kissing Jacob on the kiss)

J: Aww. Now let's get packing. (He says taking a few stuffed animals with the one hand not holding Anthony and puts them into the trolley)

E: Jake, you point to what we should get and I'll get you, I don't want you dropping Anthony.

J: I won't drop him. He isn't as heavy as he looks plus you're my safety net. I know that you'll catch him before he's even out of my hands properly.

E: Please be careful, then.

J: I will.

They walked into the next isle where they had a million girly toys. Edward was listening to what Jacob was telling him and putting in all the toys he pointed at but he was starring at the woman who was also in the stuffed animal's isle just now. He started squeezing the handle bar of the trolley very hard.

J: Hey Edward, what's wrong? (He asked when he noticed)

Edward took a noticeable deep breath even though he doesn't need it.

E: Nothing. There is nothing wrong.

J: I know when you're lying to me and I don't like it so just tell me.

E: Jacob, it isn't anything important.

J: It is important if you're squeezing that thing so hard.

E: That woman over there. (He said looking up at the woman who was busy turning into another isle)

J: Yeah what about her?

E: She first saw us in the other isle and now again.

J: She's not following us Ed.

E: I know. She thinks that we're ruining Anthony's life by being together. She's been thinking that what we're doing is wrong and that we're going to burn in hell. I personally just want to go up to her and give her a piece of my mind. (He exclaimed with anger in his word)

J: I want you to calm down, you're not going to go all vampire on me right now and how are you going to tell her you know what she's thinking huh? Are you going to tell her that you just read her mind huh?

E: I didn't think that far.

J: There are going to be so many people out there who'll hate us because we're gay and we have to get over it. It's going to be so hard sometimes but I feel that as long as we have each other that nothing will be too hard. (He said with tears in his eyes)

E: I guess that you're right.

J: You guess! Huh? You guess? (He exclaimed tears all forgotten by now)

E: Okay I know you're right.

J: You better.

Anthony started laughing at his fathers banter.

J: See even Anthony knows that I'm always right, don't you? Yes you do.

Edward and Jacob continued down the isle packing things into their cart. The next isle they went to was a boys section and Jacob got all giddy until they were stopped by someone.

J: What do you want? (He asked the woman trying to hide his disgust for her)

Woman: Do you guys know what you're doing to this poor boy. Do you know how messed up he will be growing up with two gays. You have ruined this boy's life by being what you are. (She spat with clear distaste)

J: By being in love? By being married? Huh? (He spat right back at her)

E: Excuse me miss but you don't have any right to be questioning or even accusing us of anything. It has nothing to do with you. So just stay out of our lives before my HUSBAND and I do something really irresponsible.

Woman: So not only are you ruining this poor baby's life but you're also violent. That just proves that children need their mothers to take care of them otherwise they turn out like you.

J: You know what you're no better than us. We would never go up to anybody and question their methods while they're doing nothing wrong and in reference to what you said shut the hell up about our mothers because you have no idea what we've gone through. So I highly suggest that you shut your... (He had tears in his eyes and Edward cut him off)

E: Jacob, that's enough. Let's go. She doesn't deserve our time.

J: Edward...

E: She's not worth it and look Anthony is getting antsy.

Jacob glared at the woman and walked off behind Edward as they went to the cashier to pay the things they bought. After they paid for all the things they bought they went out to the car. Edward put the things they bought into the Volvo's trunk. When Edward got into the driver's seat Jacob was just sitting there starring at the dashboard.

E: Jake, don't mind here. Please forget about her. We have each other and that's all that matters.

J: She brought up my mother.

E: She's and idiot. Let's forget that ever happened and go give the children at the children's home their goodies.

J: You're too good for me. (He smiled)

Edward kissed him and then drove off with his one hand still holding on to Jacob's.

~~~Children's Home~~~

E: Let's go talk to the people first and then come and take the things.

J: Okay.

Once again Edward took Anthony out of the car while Jacob locked up and then they walked inside the children's home. They stopped when they spotted a woman at one of the desk.

E: Excuse me Miss.

Woman: Call me Cathleen.

E: My name is Edward and this is my Husband Jacob and our son Anthony.

C: You have a beautiful family.

E: Thank you.

C: So how may I help you?

E: We called this morning about a few donations we wanted to make.

C: Oh yes I remember. We are all really thankful that you chose our home for your donations.

J: We're glad.

C: So when did you want to make the donation?

J: We have all the things with us out front in our car.

C: Okay, I can get a few people to help you bring them in.

E: No it's okay. We'd like to do it but I would like you to take Anthony for us while we're busy.

C: Sure thing. I'll go show him the play area.

J: So where should we put the things?

C: Our house mother Amanda just arrived and she'll meet you out here.

J: Okay thank you.

They gave Anthony to Cathleen and went outside towards the Volvo. They grabbed a few things and brought them inside and immediately saw Anthony at the play area with Cathleen and other babies. Amanda had arrived but was standing with her back so Edward and Jacob didn't see her face.

E: Excuse me but are you Amanda.

J: We have most of the things here.

All three of them were shocked beyond repair. It was the woman from the toy store.

A: What are you doing here?

E: That's none of your business.

A: Well you are standing in my children's home, so I would like to know what you want here because there is absolutely no why on this heavenly planet that I will give one of my children to people like you.

E: People like us?

A: Yes, you... (She was cut off)

J: We called this morning about wanting to make a donation and that is why we're here. We will bring in the things we brought and then we'll leave. (He said and then put down the bags they had and left the children's home before Edward even moved away from his stare down with the woman)

They continued carrying in the bags the bought not saying a single word to the woman who stood there glaring at him. When they were done taking out all the things they bought and some of Anthony's old things they saw Cathleen talking to Amanda.

C: You guys sure did get a lot of things.

J: That happens when your family doesn't want to stop buying your son new things and when you have such a giving Husband like I do. (He smiled, totally ignoring Amanda)

C: Amanda has something to say to you but wait a minute. (Just then many children came running through the back door and stood next to Cathleen.

E: And what would that be? (He asked with a smirk planted on his face)

A: We would just like to thank both of you on your generous donation because we really appreciate it. Without people's donations our children would not have most of the things they have today and we would just like to thank you for that. (She said trying to hide her ager and disgust from everyone but Edward who could hear what she was thinking)

J: The pleasure is all ours Amanda. (He smiled sneakily)

E: Okay we should get going now.

C: Oh okay, here's your son. He's a real angel.

J: Thank you.

"THANK YOU FOR THE GIFTS" shouted all the children.

E: Pleasure. (He says holding the door open for Jacob and Anthony)

J: That was awkward.

E: You should have heard all the things she was thinking. (He snickered)

J: No I think I'd rather not.

E: Good idea.

~~~Inside Volvo~~~

J: Now I'm hungry.

E: Let's go to the diner.

J: Okay.

He drove them towards the diner. They got out and went in and sat down at a table. When the waiter arrived they ordered. Jacob order a burger with fries and Edward did the same and they both ordered sodas.

J: Why did you order?

E: I ordered for you besides I have to look like I'm eating something.

J: Okay but don't eat it. I don't want to see you throwing it all up again.

E: I won't.

J: I think Anthony's hungry too can you go get his things?

E: Sure. (He smirked and got up)

The waiter came by and put their orders on the table.

Waiter: You have a really beautiful family.

J: Thank you.

Waiter: No sweat. Call me if you need anything else.

E: Why are you smiling so much?

J: That waiter just told me that I have a beautiful family.

E: You do. Now give Anthony here and I'll feed him while you eat.

J: Okay.

Edward first fed Anthony the milk which he only drank half of but then started sniffling tears again so he gave him the blood. Everyone walking by believed that he was feeding him milk and so he was happy that Anthony's milk and blood bottles looked the same. Jacob finished his burger and soda in record time and then took Edward's plate too and finished it. When they were done Edward paid and they left. The left the car outside of the diner and walked all around Forks until Anthony started falling asleep. Then they drove back to the Cullen house where the rest of the family had already arrived...


	44. Chapter 46: Husband Bonding()()()()()

The family was scattered around the house but Edward, Jacob, Seth, Paul and Anthony were in the living room.

J: So what else is there to do today?

E: I wanted to take you somewhere special.

J: With the baby?

P: Nope, his godfather Paul and boyfriend Seth are hanging with little Anthony.

J: I will kill you Paul.

P: It'll be true one day so why not just get use to it?

J: Because my son is still very young.

Se: Jake, forget about Paul. I won't even think of it.

E: Okay so do you want to?

J: Yeah, why not? (He smiled)

E: Splendid!

J: Is it somewhere I have to dress up for or are my jeans and t-shirt fine?

E: They're perfect.

J: Okay then.

P: Okay guys but just don't go make more, it's still too early and for the moment we don't need more. (He said gesturing to the baby)

Jacob just blushed.

P: You see how easy it is to get your Husband to blush. (He laughed)

E: I think we should go before Jacob does something to Paul.

P: You know Jake has been threatening me since we were little kids.

J: Okay I agree, let's go but let me give my son one last kiss. (He said picking Anthony up and kissing him. Edward did the same and then they were off)

~~~Volvo~~~

J: So where are we going?

E: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

J: I guess so. Can you give me a hint?

E: If I do then you'll know so I'm not giving you a hint.

J: Fine. So tell me, how is your life going?

E: Well my Husband came back to life and I think that was the best day of my life.

J: You know normal people would say that the best day of their lives is the day that their child is born.

E: Well that day is my least favourite day of all time.

J: Why?

E: Isn't it obvious? My Husband died that day I wasn't really in the mood of celebrating at all.

J: Oh sorry for bringing it up.

E: It's okay. So tell me what was the last thing you remember before you went out?

J: I remember you carrying and talking to me and then it all goes black. So I'm actually lucky because the last thing I saw was my Husband gorgeous face.

E: Such a romantic. (He said taking Jacob's hand in is as he's driving)

J: So how far are we?

E: We're here. (He says stopping the car)

J: What's here? (He asked looking out the window)

~~~Secret Place~~~

E: We're going to do what we did when you were pregnant.

J: We're walking up again?

E: Yes.

J: Why can't you take me to a normal place, a place that doesn't involve me climbing up a hill?

E: Because you are too special to take to a normal place.

J: Okay now you're just sucking up to me.

E: No it's true and it's not that far. No one in my family knows about this spot, you are the first person that I'm bringing up here.

J: Really?

E: Yes and I also brought a few things to make you comfortable.

J: Like?

E: Well I brought this blanket and Esme packed a picnic basket for you.

J: You shouldn't have.

E: But I wanted to.

J: Where are they so I can take them out?

E: They're in the back.

Jacob went to the back of the car and took out the blanket and the basket while Edward locked up the car.

E: Let me carry the basket.

J: Okay, if you insist. (He joked as he gave Edward the basket)

Edward took Jacob's free and they started walking up the hill. When they got to the top Jacob gasped. The hill over looked the ocean and more trees and mountains further off.

J: Wow.

E: So how do you like it? (He smiled)

J: It's amazing. It feels so open here, so free.

E: That's one of the reasons I like coming up here.

J: But you stopped coming didn't you?

E: You were going through a tuff time and I wasn't about to leave you and come just so I could have a little free time and I certainly wouldn't risk bringing you up here while you were pregnant.

J: Now let's set these up.

E: You're hungry? (He asked clearly amused)

J: Hey I'm a wolf don't blame it on me.

E: Hahahahaha

They set the blanket up, lied down and Jacob opened the basket.

J: Let's see. We have sandwiches and wine?

E: She thinks we have something to celebrate.

J: So that's why this is in here too?

E: What?

J: This bottle that is marked especially for a Mr Cullen.

E: Really, what's in it?

J: Do you really have to ask?

E: Give it here.

J: No wait don't drink it.

E: Why?

J: We have to make a toast. (He says taking out the two wine glasses from the basket and giving Edward one)

E: This is the first time in my entire life time that I'm going to be drinking blood from a wine glass)

J: Shut up. (He said filling his glass just like Edward did)

E: Do you want to go first?

J: Yes, I pledge a toast for the best Husband in the world. I love you.

E: I love you too Jake and I pledge a toast for the best year of my life.

J: That's a really long time, are you sure?

E: Absolutely, you have made my year amazing not only did I get an amazing partner but I also got an extra family that I love like my own and I also got a beautiful baby out of it.

J: Hear. Hear! (He cheered)

E: Eat your food, I'll finish this and lie down.

J: Is my Husband tired?

E: You talk a lot.

J: Hahahahaha.

Edward finished his blood and lied down on the blanket while Jacob sat next to him eating his food. They talked while Jacob ate and when he was down he turned around and lied on Edward and kissed him. The kissed for a little while more and then Jacob got off of Edward and lied down next to him putting his head on Edward's shoulder while he put his arm around Jacob. They stayed in that same position until it got really dark out.

E: I think it's time we hit the road don't you think?

J: I don't wanna. Which time did we get here?

E: We got here around five and now its quarter to twelve.

J: That late already? (He asked sitting us straight)

E: It's true what they say, time fly's when you're having fun.

J: I agree. Do you think Paul and Seth will be mad that we're not back yet?

E: I doubt it they are probably asleep already with Anthony.

J: Okay.

They walked back down the hill and got into the car. Edward took Jacob's hand again but he pulled away.

E: What's wrong?

J: It's dark. Keep both your hands on the wheel.

E: Jake we won't crash.

J: You're not getting my hand until we get home.

E: Okay.

~~~Cullen House~~~

They arrived at the house at twelve o'clock on the dot, they would have gotten here a few minute earlier but Jacob told Edward to drive within the speed limit just because it was so dark out already.

When they get to the door Esme opens it with Carlisle standing next to her.

Es: This isn't the time for two parents of a baby to come home.

E: We told Paul and Seth that we might be back a little late.

C: We would just like to know in advance if we should already start making arrangements for another baby. (He asked with a smile)

J: What? (He asked utterly confused) Oh my! Carlisle! (He exclaimed when he finally understood what Carlisle was hinting at)

C: I just want to know what we should be ready for.

Es: We have no idea what the two of you were doing out on your own for so long.

Jacob's face turned pink with embarrassment which is usually difficult to see with his dark completion but not this time.

R: I'm sure if Eddie wasn't a vampire his face would be fifty shades of pink right now. (She teased coming to the door)

Carlisle and Esme were laughing again.  
E: Shut up! (He said to Rosalie) Where are you going anyway?

R: I'm going out with my Husband.

E: Okay. If you are all done teasing us I think MY Husband and I are going to bed now.

R: Don't do anything we wouldn't big brother.

Hahahahaha

E: That's it, let's go.

Es: Have a good night boys

The go to Paul's room to fetch Anthony only to see him asleep in between Paul and Seth.

J: Should we leave him here?

E: He looks comfortable besides Paul and Seth won't mind. We'll get him in the morning.

J: Okay, let's go get ready for bed.

They went into their night clothes meaning Jacob was only in his boxers and Edward wore track suit pants and one of Jacob's shirts. They cuddled together until Jacob fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 47: Day Of Baptism

~~~Next Morning~~~

Jacob's POV

The next morning he was woken up by Alice. She was standing at the door and screaming his name.

J: I'm up, okay.

A: It's your son's baptism, you better be.

J: Okay, okay. I'm coming. Give me a few minutes to wake up properly.

A: Jacob, I swear if I have to come into this room again to wake you up it won't be gentle.

J: Yes. I'll be down in a minute.

A: Okay.

J: Sheesh. (He says as Alice leaves the room. Jacob lies back down on his pillow but jumps up immediately, afraid of what Alice might come do to him)

He goes to the bathroom brushes his teeth, takes a quick shower and goes back to his and Edward's bedroom to go wear his slacks.

After that he starts walking towards the stairs where he meets up with Seth.

J: Morning buddy.

Se: Morning. (He groans)

J: Just woke up huh?

Se: Alice came screaming in Paul's room.

J: She also did the same to me just now. So where's Paul?

Se: Still asleep.

J: Really, he's always up early.

Se: We sorta had a late night with Anthony last night.

J: Sorry, we didn't know it was that late when we realized the time we came home immediately but you guys were already asleep so we just left you.

Se: Jake, it's fine. You know none of us would have a problem with babysitting Anthony plus you and Edward needed the time.

J: Thanks, I'm really glad it was you who imprinted on him and not some low life somewhere.

Se: Haha. Thanks Jake.

J: Now, do you want to help me wake Paul up?

Se: Sure, what should we do?

J: Let's go jump on his bed.

Se: Okay.

With that they walked to Paul's room and saw him lying deep under his blankets.

J: 1, 2, 3. (He said and then they both jumped onto Paul's bed)

J: Wake up, deary! (He shouted as Paul groaned and put his head under his pillow. Seth pulled his pillow off and they started messing with his hair.

Se: Get up, Paul.

P: I'm up. Just leave me alone now!

J: Not until you sit up, brother!

P: I can't sit up with you two idiots sitting on me, can I!?

J: I actually feel offended, don't you Seth?

Se: Yes, yes I do. (He said and then he and Jacob started bouncing on Paul's bed)

P: Okay, okay. Sorry. Now can you please get off of me?

J: That we can do.

P: Thank you. (He said through clenched teeth)

Se: Be nice or we'll go call Alice.

J: Yeah, you don't want that.

P: Whatever. (He grumbled as he got out of bed)

J: Okay, I'll see you downstairs.

Se: Okay.

...

Jacob went downstairs and saw his whole family from Mrs Clearwater to Emily to the wolves and vampires also.

J: Wow, is it really that late?

E: It's eight a.m. already.

J: I really must have been tired last night.

E: You were out within the first ten minutes.

J: Yeah, shut up. No need to rub it in.

B: Well morning to you too, son.

J: Morning, dad. (He grinned)

B: Eat your breakfast boy.

J: What's for breakfast?

S: Whatever you can make.

J: Can't I just have that? (He said pointing to the tray of food on the kitchen counter)

Es: That's for later. (She said walking into the kitchen)

Just then Paul and Seth walked into the kitchen.

A: I thought I'd have to go wake you again. (She said sternly)

Se: We thought we'd save you the trouble.

Q: You were just afraid of what she would do to you.

P: That doesn't matter now.

Es: Boys, you have to make your own breakfast for today.

Se: Okay.

J: Seth, will you make something for me and Paul too?

P: Please.

J: Yes, please.

Se: Fine. (He grumbled walking over to the pantry.

~~~One hour later~~~

A: Okay everyone, the ceremony starts in half an hour. Everyone's clothes are in their rooms. Please go and change and please make yourselves look properly presentable. (She said looking at Paul, Jake and Quil)

P: Hey we clean up nice.

J: When we have to.

A: Well you have to, so go get dressed everyone.

Edward and Jacob's room

E: Come here little man, let's get you dressed.

J: I want to see what we have to wear.

E: It's there on the bed.

J: Look Anthony, here's your little white dry cleaned suit.

E: Let's get him out of these clothes first.

J: You can do that I'll put the suit on him, no arguing.

E: I wasn't going to but remember Jake, the day is for Anthony.

Jacob just made a face.

E: Look, your papa's angry now. It's just because not all the attention is on him for once.

J: Hey, even when the attention was supposed to be all mine people still talked about him. ALOT!

E: I seem to remember that your sole focus was on him too.

J: Nope, that day my sole focus was on my soon to be Husband, whom I regret marrying everyday.

E: Are you sure about that, huh, because I seem to remember you saying that you can't stop saying thank you for our ancestor who brought us together.

J: Are you done because I wanna finish getting our son dressed.

E: I'm done speaking my dear Husband.

After they dressed Anthony, they put him on the bed and started getting undressed to wear their suits.

E: You should start exercising soon.

J: Are you saying I'm getting fat, huh?

E: I'm merely suggesting that you start training.

J: Just because your vampire as... (He was cut off)

E: Language dear. (He smirked)

J: Just because your vampire bottom can't lose or gain any weight doesn't mean you can criticize mine.

E: I'm your Husband, so I'm legally allowed to besides don't you want to stay sexy for your Husband to keep him interested.

J: First, I can't believe you just said sexy (He smiled) and second I don't need to have a 'sexy' body to keep you interested my lovely Husband and we both know that.

By then they were both already done getting dressed.

Em: For two dudes, the two of you sure talk a lot of nonsense. (He said walking into the room)

E: That was a conversation between my Husband and I.

Em: I still didn't need to hear it.

E: What do you want here Emmett?

Em: Alice said you have five minutes to get down stairs.

J: Five?

Em: Not a second longer and she's counting.

E: We'll be down in a moment.

With that Emmett left the room and Edward quickly fixed his hair and then he tied up Anthony's hair with his hair band.

J: We're not cutting his hair.

E: Why?

J: Because I like it.

E: You cut your hair.

J: When I first changed into a wolf, so we're not cutting his hair unless he shifts or he TELLS ME HIMSELF that he wants it cut.

E: Well... (He was cut off)

J: I want HIM to tell me himself get that Mr.

E: Yes, now let's go. They're waiting for us.

J: Come on little man.

~~~Downstairs~~~

When they got downstairs they saw all their family. The wolves and Edwards brothers were all wearing beige suits while all the women we're wearing cream dresses. Billy and Carlisle were both wearing the same suits as Edward and Jacob.

J: My son... (He was cut off by Edward clearing his throat) Our son is the most handsome person here today.

B: I agree.

P: We don't. (He said gesturing to himself and Emmett)

Em: Yeah.

R: Oh, shut up both of you.

A: It's nine thirty everyone... **  
**


	46. Chapter 48: Baptism

**A/n: My recollection of a baptism ceremony isn't the best... just remember that.**

* * *

***_Baptism_***

All their family was gathered outside, almost everyone from the Reservation were present as well as the Elders and the priest. The Cullen's decided that they wouldn't invite any other family especially after what happened last time. The family came out of the house and each took their seats. Edward, Jacob, Anthony, Paul and Rosalie sat in the front row on the left side while Seth, Emmett, Alice, Jasper sat behind them in the second row. Billy, Mrs Clearwater, Carlisle, Esme', Emily and Sam sat in the front row on the right side in that order. Everyone else sat behind the family.

The tribal priest got up from his seat besides the Elders and walked to the front.

Priest: Can the baby and godparents please join me.

Edward handed Anthony to Paul as he and Rosalie stood.

The priest drew a cross on Anthony's forehead with oil and then told Paul and Rosalie to do it too.

Priest: What name have you given this baby?

R: Anthony Ephraim Cullen-Black.

Priest: Godmother, you need to place your right hand on the baby. (And Rosalie did without hesitation)

Priest: Beloved in the Lord, when the Saviour sent his Apostles. And now I ask thee, dost thou desire to obtain eternal life in the Church of God through faith in Jesus Christ?

P: I do.

Rosalie: I do.

Priest: The Lord himself hath said: "This is life eternal, that they may know thee the only true God, and Jesus Christ whom thou hast sent." "If thou wilt enter into life, keep the commandments." "Thou shalt love the Lord thy God with all thy heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy mind and they neighbour as thyself.

And then the priest lowered his head and breathed on the child and said:

Priest: May the powers of darkness, which the divine Redeemer hath vanquished by his cross, retire by thee, that thou mayest see to what hope, and to what an exceeding glorious inheritance among the saints, thou art called.

And then the priest asks everyone to bow their heads as he leads them into prayer. When he is done praying he picks up the small cross and turns back to Anthony. He then signs his forehead and breast while saying:

Priest: Receive on thy forehead the sign of the holy cross, to remind thee that thou love from thy heart him who hath died on the cross for thee, and that as he bids thee thou shouldest take up thy cross and follow him.

Then he prays again.

Then he turns around and pours salt into the palm of his hands and then signs it with the cross and then places it on Anthony's tongue, Anthony makes a funny face making his parents and godparents smile.

Priest: Anthony, receive this salt as an emblem of wisdom; the Lord grant it thee unto everlasting life. Amen.

Now he also places his right hand on Anthony and starts praying.

Priest: (He turned now addressing the parents and godparents) Sign yourselves now with the sign of the holy cross in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, and learn the words of the holy gospel, written by the Evangelist S. Mark.

Priest: Peace be with you. Let us now repeat the Creed, which has been used in the church since the Apostle's time, as a short summary of the chief points of the doctrine of Christ, and then the Lord's Prayer. (The whole family joined in as they recited the Creed and the prayer.

Then the priest touches Anthony's ears and mouth and says:

Priest: Ephphatha, that is be opened. As the saviour gave the power of hearing and of speech gave the power of hearing to a man that was both deaf and dumb by the use of these words, and by touching his ears and tongue, so may he strengthen thee through his grace, that thou mayest be ready and willing to hear his words, and mayest joyfully proclaim his praise.

Priest: And now I ask thee, before I administer to the sacrament of baptism. Dost thou renounce the evil?

P: I do renounce him.

R: I do renounce him.

Priest: Dost thou promise, in accordance with the command of Christ, to love the Lord thy God with all thy heart, with all thy soul, and with all thy mind, and thy neighbour as thyself?

P: I do so promise.

R: I do so promise.

Priest: Dost thou renounce the lusts of the flesh, the lusts of eyes, and the pride of life?

P: I do renounce them.

R: I do renounce them.

Priest: (Anointing the child of the breast with the oil of the catechumens) For the war against evil, and for the practice of good, thou needest strengthening through the grace of him who hath redeem us from the sins. Therefore I anoint thee with the oil of salvation in Christ Jesus our Lord. Amen.

Priest: Dost thou believe in God the Father Almighty, maker of heaven and earth.

P: I do.

R: I do.

Priest: Dost thou believe in Jesus Christ, his only begotten son our Lord, who was born and hath suffered for us?

P: I do.

R: I do.

Priest: Dost thou believe in the Holy Ghost, the Holy Catholic church, the Communion of Saints, the Forgiveness of sins, the Resurrection of the flesh, and life everlasting?

P: I do.

R: I do.

Priest: (Pouring the water thrice in the form of a cross on the head of the child being baptized) I baptise thee in the Name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. (Then laying a white raiment on the child) Receive the white raiment of innocence. Preserve it pure and unspotted until the day Jesus Christ, that therefore thou mayest enter into eternal life. (He now gives the godparents a lighted taper which they hold in their right hand)

Priest: Receive the lighted taper as an emblem of the faith which lives by love. Preserve the light of the knowledge of Christ and walk in this light, that when the wise virgins, who came to meet the bridegroom with lamps lighted, and went with him to the marriage feast. Amen.

Priest: If the father or fathers in this case of the child be present, the following address may be addressed.

Everyone snickered at the priest little joke as Edward and Jacob both stood up and walked to the altar.

Priest: In the name of the church of Christ, into whose communion this child now by baptism received, I give him back into the hands of his parents. (He says and then Paul gives Anthony to Edward) It is now your duty to take thought for the child's education, to make him acquainted, as he grows up, with the truths of the Christian religion, and to lead him to keep the evangelical commandments, that hereafter he may himself confess the faith in word and deed, which his godparents have now confessed in his name, and may he fulfil the promises which they have made for him. May God bless this child, who now through baptism is made a child of God that he may prosper both in body and soul to his parents' joy and may grow up to be a fit member of our communion. May God also bless the endeavours of the parents, and reward them according to the words of the Lord. "Whoso shall receive a child in my name receiveth me. Beloved in the Lord, this child has been already baptised and made a participator in the grace which Christ has united has united to the sacrament of baptism. But in most primitive ages of the Christian church it became customary at the public administration of baptism, to add certain prayers and ceremonies to those ordained by the Christ himself, which are adapted to bring out into clearer view the significance and importance of this act. The parents of this child have desired to comply with the customs. This affords us the opportunity of shewing clearly the meaning and importance of holy baptism, in accordance with the intention of the church, in the ceremonies which accompany that sacrament.

Priest: As in the service for infant baptism, the godparents must now, in the name of the child, make a profession of the Christian faith, and declare their readiness ever steadfastly to resist the devil, and sin, and their temptations, in accordance with the commandments of Christ. They must also, at the same time, give their assurance that, if necessary, they will assist the parents in fulfilling their duty, taking care that the child as he grows up, will be instructed in the truths of the Christian religion, be guided into guidance into obedience to the commandments of Christian the avoidance of all evil, so that henceforth, throughout his whole and deed the faith which the godparents have professed in his name, and keep the promise which they have now made for him.

Priest: Now I ask thee. Dost thou desire by faith in Jesus Christ to obtain eternal life in the church of God, into which thou hast been now admitted by holy baptism?

P: I do.

R: I do.

Priest: Here by the power vested in me by the Catholic Church and the word of the bible I hereby declare Anthony Cullen-Black baptised. Jacob, Edward you may now take your son.

J: Thank you very much.

E: It was a beautiful service, thank you sir.

Priest: Pleasure is all mine, son.

After that the family went into the Cullen house for a little lunch prepared by Esme', Mrs Clearwater and Emily. After their meal everyone spread around and talked while Carlisle, Billy and the other Elders were in Carlisle's office having a meeting...

* * *

**A/n2: The ending was mine completely because I couldn't find what happens at the end on the internet. Hope you enjoyed it...**


	47. Chapter 49: Wolf Training()()()()()

That afternoon after everything was cleaned up and everyone went home, even the pack but just for a little while and Anthony was asleep. Edward and Jacob were in the music room where Edward was playing piano and Rosalie and Emmett were in their room, while Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Billy was keeping Esme' company outside in here mini garden after Carlisle was called to the hospital.

~~~Edward and Jacob~~~

E: The pack is here.

J: And?

E: What do you mean and?

J: They're always here, it isn't a big deal.

E: Let's go.

J: Why, I was listening to you playing. (He whined)

E: Stop your whining and follow me.

~~~Downstairs~~~

S: Good, you're here.

J: I'm always here.

P: Whatever, are you ready?

J: Ready for what?

S: You didn't tell him? (He asks looking at Edward)

E: No, I didn't think that I had to.

J: Hello, has everyone forgotten about me?

S: We're going training, Jake.

J: So why broadcast it?

Jar: Because you're going with us dear friend.

J: Me?

Emb: Yes, you've been lying around this house playing mommy for too long and you need to start training.

J: Hey, and what about Anthony?

P: What about him!

J: He's my son.

E: Mine too and I'll take care of him when he wakes up and Esme, Billy, Rosalie and Billy are also here.

J: But?

Se: Even I'm going with so shut up and let's go.

J: I don't really have a choice do I?

P: Nope.

J: Okay, fine. (He kissed Edward and Paul and Quil made faces and gagging sounds like they always do when Edward and Jacob kiss) Oh shut up, you're just jealous that you don't have anyone to kiss.

P: I can get someone to kiss within a minute.

J: Really, I don't see any girls following you around.

P: Neither do I. (It was then that Edward snickered, reading Paul's mind)

J: What?

E: Nothing you won't find out soon enough, now go.

J: Bye.

Edward watched as the wolves made their way into the forest in human form before going back into the house.

***Wolf Training***

The guys had just arrived at the spot where they usually train.

P: Guys, I have an announcement before we phase.

S: You know it won't make a difference whether you tell us now or whether we hear it when we phase.

P: I don't want it that way and that's why I want to tell you now, so will you guys please listen.

S: Okay.

P: Okay. I've imprinted. (He said bluntly)

Se: Wow Paul, way to make it romantic.

S: On who, might I ask.

P: Uhm.

J: Come on, spit it out!

P: Can you all just shut it for a bit.

J: I told everyone when I imprinted and it really can't be as bad as me imprinting on a vampire, so just say it so we can continue with the training.

Q: Is it a Cullen?

Emb: It's not Emmett is it?

Se: Dude, Rose is going to kill you.

He said as the others started laughing.

Jar: No, he imprinted on me! (He shouted getting everyone's attention)

P: You didn't have to do that, I would have told them.

Jar: I guess I felt like helping out my imprint, okay.

P: Okay. (He smiled)

J: Aww, look at Paul all in love.

S: I never thought I'd see the day that the great Paul was subdued by love.

Q: I know, I always thought he'd been the one that would grow alone with a million cats.

Se: Yes I agree.

P: Hey, I'm not some chick.

Emb: But you do throw some pretty bad temper tantrums like one.

J: Okay guys, Paul was really nice to me while I was pregnant buuuut he's always going to be Paul.

Jar: But he's my imprint so I'll just have to learn to love him. EVENTUALLY. (He smirked)

P: Yeah, eventually.

J: Maybe I should start messing with him like he did with Seth, don't you think?

Q: I actually agree.

P: No surprise.

Se: So do I, he did make me cry.

Jar: And the fact that you're admitting that so freely is amazing Seth.

Emb: Leave my bud alone. At least he's man enough to admit it.

S: Boys! No more fighting.

P: Sam, I thought we were here to fight.

S: No, we're here to train. So get your lazy bottoms up, phase and let's begin.

J: Okay, but we're definitely talking about your imprint later.

P: Whatever, at least it isn't as bad as imprinting on a vampire.

J: Hey, because of that vampire I now have an amazing baby boy...

P: And Seth has a boyfriend.

Se: Paul, can you please stop saying that, Anthony is still too young. (He blushed)

Jar: He blushes! (He exclaimed comically)

Hahahahaha

S: Okay boys, that's enough now.

The guys all got undressed and phased and then they started their training. The guys all followed Sam's orders to the T and after roughly four hours they were done and had all phased and were walking home. They continued their endless banter about any and everything all their way home.

When they got home the rest of the family were all assembled in the kitchen watching Edward and Esme' cook. Paul and Jared decided that since everyone was already there that they'd just tell everyone together because the Cullen's were like family to them.

Everyone took the news very well. Esme was happy that more of her family were finding their soul mates. Emmett warned Paul not to neglect him now that he found someone and Paul told him that he'd never do that. The rest of the family just congratulated them.


	48. Chapter 50: Family Fix Up

~~~That Night~~~

Jared, Paul, Emmett and Rosalie were getting ready to go out on a double date, Alice and Jasper were going out hunting, Sam was also getting ready to leave and meet up with Emily and Quil, Embry and Jacob were getting ready for a gaming marathon. Edward wanted to start composing again, Seth was happy to have baby Anthony to himself once again, Billy was heading to the Reservation to meet up with his friends and also stay the night and even Esme and Carlisle were also going out to a Gallery opening in Port Angeles they offered to take Billy along but he said that he already had plans but first everyone had gathered in the living room after Carlisle called for a family meeting.

C: Okay everyone, I know most of you already have plans so I won't make this long. I would like it very much if you would all accompany Edward, Jacob, Billy and I to the Reservation tomorrow morning.

R: Why?

C: We have offered our help to the people there.

E: We want to go help them fix up the place a little.

J: It's for the Rez, it's in really bad shape and we just want to go help out.

C: But as strong as we are we need all your help so we're asking you to join us in the morning.

Se: What about Anthony?

B: Sue and I will look after him while you're all working.

Se: Okay, then I'm in.

S: I think I speak for the pack when I say we're in. (The guys all nodded)

Es: I'll do it with pleasure.

Ja: As will Alice and I.

Em: Count me and Rose in.

C: Okay, now that that's settled. You can all go and enjoy your evening.

J: You know I still find it weird that Rosalie will go on a double date with Paul and Jared but never offered to go on one with us.

Em: I think she likes Paul and Jared more than you Jake.

R: Correction, YOU like Paul more than Jake.

Em: But I still like you lots little brother-in-law.

J: But you love Paul.

E: Rose, Jared I think you need to watch out.

Q: Yeah, don't leave those two alone.

Em: Guys let's go and leave the children to play.

Hahahahaha

After that everyone else also left. Sam dropped Billy of at Harry and Sue Clearwater's house where the rest of the (old) guys were meeting to play a small game of poker. Seth was up in Anthony's room playing with him. Anthony received a couple new toys from Alice and was excited to have someone to play with. Quil, Embry and Jacob brought out snacks and drinks for the kitchen so they wouldn't have to go to the kitchen while playing to get refreshments and started playing like old times. Edward went up to the music room and started on his music.

~~~Next day~~~

Everyone was up and ready to get to work early this Monday morning, Carlisle even took an off day from the hospital and even left his pager at home. The guys all went out to Forks to go buy all the necessary tools while, Billy, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Anthony all already left for the Reservation already. The guys bought all the needed tools along with a few other items and set off to La Push. When they arrived they all started working immediately. They started up at the school by painting and fixing the building. An hour later and they were all still busy with the school. After finishing up the school they moved on to the other smaller buildings around the Reservation. Three hours in and the wolves got hungry and were all called over to the Clearwater's house for lunch. She apologized for not having anything for the vampires but they smiled and told her that it wasn't necessary because they were all still fed. Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Esme' busied themselves with Anthony while Emmett and Japer sat and watched television with the guys and Billy sat at the table talking to Sam, Billy, Harry, Sue and Emily.

When they finished cleaning up and offered to help with clean up Emily and Sue shooed them away saying that they were already doing enough for the Reservation, so they busied themselves with more construction.

Edward thought back to the year that was slowly coming to an end: He dreaded the start of the year because it meant him being alone for twelve more months because frankly he was tired of searching for the perfect person for him. Everyday another sad and lonely twenty four hours to live through and then it ALL changed for him on that one day in the clearing. That day he met the love of his love, the happiness he'd been searching for a little over a century. That day he found the one person who gave him a reason to continue living and after that he's life took a knock for the worst but he always suspected that it was all too good to be true. The months that followed were filled with more love than he had ever had in all the years he has been dead and then his whole world was taken from him when his Husband dies. That day that Jacob woke up Edward had already decided that he would kill himself not wanting to live with the loss of his life and now he's happy he hesitated because he has his new family, father-in-law, son and Husband and he couldn't be happier... 3

Jacob also thought back to the year that was slowly coming to an end: Growing into he's teen years he swore he wouldn't fall in love because he didn't want to go through what his father went through when their mother passed away. He wanted to focus on being a wolf and being the perfect son, even though his father said that he was already doing enough he always felt that he owed it to his father to be there for him. The only thing he refused to do that his father asked of him was to find someone to love, because he thought that he would NEVER fall in love with ANYBODY that was before he looked up into Edward's eyes. After his imprint he thought everybody would hate him and that he's pack and father would banish him and he was surprised when they didn't, he was even more surprised when he found out Edward came back for him. After that his life was bliss, he finally found the love of his life and forgot about everything he ever believed in about love but he was a little sad for his father behalf but was happy when his father told him that he was happy. Jacob was even happier when he found out about his pregnancy although it should have been weird for him. The day he was busy dying all he thought about was his unborn son and Husband but mostly Husband. He felt terrible about leaving Edward having known what his vampire had gone through with his parents and all and he was absolutely thrilled when he woke up. Ever since then, he has been one of the happiest men on earth. He had NOTHING at all to complain about because he had an amazingly supportive large family, he had his father whom he still loved with all his soul, he had his sweet baby boy, who wouldn't be a baby for long and then he had his Husband. The perfect man, his whole life, the love of his life... 3

Edward smiled when he heard all that.

J: I love you. (He thought to Edward)

E: I love you too. (He answered looking at him)

R: You two are so weird.

Hahahahaha

* * *

**The End...**

**Story Total: 63 631**

**A:n/ I can't believe it's done. This story was really special to me and I hope you liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sometimes it gave me MAJOR HEADACHES but it was always worth it in the end.**

**Hope you like it**

**Engie...**


End file.
